Same fight new world
by nanni03
Summary: Kagome is sent to a world where she has no memory of who she really is. The gang plus Sesshomaru follow in hopes of bringing her and the jewel home. But what will they do when the find her current boyfriend the abusive Naraku.
1. Chapter 1

The light was bright as it started to take over her body. Kagome tried to call out to her friends but her voice wouldn't come out. Then as fast as the light appeared it was gone alone with Kagome. Inuyasha and the others stood in shock as Naraku laughed from above. "Now with that brat far into the future and her memory wiped I will have no problem taking that jewel from you Inuyasha." Naraku started to laugh as he reached forward for Inuyasha. As the large tentacle came closer a white blur appeared in front of the half demon. "You foolish monster. Kagome had the jewel you sent her wherever with the jewel." Sesshomaru yelled as he sliced his claw through the tentacle. Naraku froze he was sure he felt the jewel near Inuyasha. "No you took the jewel back Inuyasha. I heard you tell Kikyou that this morning." Naraku yelled back panic rising in his voice. Sango was still in shock over the sudden loss of her friend then looked over at Inuyasha. "You were going to take away the last connection she had with you. You give your heart to …..to her and then you were going to give her the jewel?" Sango yelled as Inuyasha just stood there. Miroku looked around hoping to find the source of the light but couldn't see anything till he saw a white figure standing in the back. "Kanna tell me where you sent her!" Miroku screamed out as he felt his anger growing. No one seemed to notice his yelling they were in there own thoughts.

**Sesshomaru's Head**

_It was two months ago now. I was in a deep battle with that monster Naraku. He had Rin held up in his castle in hopes that I would come for her. I know that she was only a human but somewhere I knew that I had to go get her. No one takes from the great dog demon Sesshomaru and gets away with it. _

_Rin was crying in the rain as I tried to get passed Naraku. He seemed to be glowing with a power that I had never felt from him before. He was able to hold me just inches of Rin. Her screams were starting to get more panic based as she felt Naraku take hold of her small and weak body. I tried and when he tossed me back against the wall that last time I was sure that he had me until I heard his voice. The wind scar came crashing passed me and pushed Naraku to the side. As Inuyasha ran towards the monster I heard that soft voice. "Sesshomaru are you alright?" I looked to see Kagome standing there and all I could do was push her to the side as I went after Naraku myself. Kagome I guess ran after me as did the others in her little group._

_Naraku had a plan and now that I look back I can see it. As Inuyasha and I were about to attack him he pulled Rin in front of him making both of us stop. Rin was crying and in her eyes she seemed to know. Kagome was now caught up with the others as Naraku took hold of Rin with his tentacles and before we could moved ripped the little girl into pieces. My heart dropped and my anger took over as I reached for the demon. I knew I was going to rip him apart then use my sword to put her back together. Then Naraku took my Rin's head and was gone. _

_My anger was taking over as I saw Rin's soul taken from me and I could do nothing to stop it. My eyes started to turn red and I could feel my body starting to change but I had no real control over it. Then just as I was about to let the pain and anger take over I felt a body around me and a voice. At first I couldn't hear it but then it started to become clear and a blue light was covering my body. I opened my eyes to find that Kagome with tears in her eyes was holding onto me then let go. "I couldn't let Naraku win. His plan was to make you lose control and well that would be the end of us." Kagome's words were soft but when she looked into my eyes I could see that she could feel my pain and anger. I stopped I wanted to tare her apart how dare a mere human touch me let alone try to tell me what to do, but I let it go. _

_I was turning to leave when she spoke again. "I know that you are proud and don't need us to protect you but you could stay with us while you deal with her death. Everyone needs a friend when they have lost someone that means so much to them." _

Sesshomaru looked around as he came out of his thoughts. Kagome was there for him in the darkest time and when she needed him he was too late. He felt his anger wanting to rise and he looked at the monster before him. "You will tell us how to get Kagome back!" Sesshomaru yelled as he took hold of his sword ready to attack.

**Inuyasha's Head:**

_Kagome was there when Kikyou walked out of the fire. She knew what it would mean if it was true. As Kikyou took in a deep breathe I could feel her heart beating once more. "You were given a soul." Kagome said as she looked at her past. I felt my heart split at that moment. I loved Kikyou I have for centuries but Kagome was just as special to me. _

_Kikyou joined us in our fight now that she was human again and could be killed liked the rest of us. At first I was sure that Kagome was the one I wanted to be with I mean she had been there for me no matter what but then as time went on I was finding that I was spending more time with Kikyou. Kagome wasn't showing her anger she just became quite. I knew that I was wrong Kikyou had a power over me and I would always run to her. _

_Late that night under the stars Kagome and I talked. "You want to go back to her right?" Kagome asked like it wasn't breaking her heart. "I tried to be without her but I keep running to her. It's not fair to you if I deny what is going on. I am sorry Kagome I will always be there for you but…." Kagome took my hand for the last night. "Don't say it. We had a good run at it but with Kikyou back we shouldn't fool ourselves. I will always love you Inuyasha but I wish you all the best." That was all she said and then she got up and went into the forest to be alone. Since then she smiled as we fought to stop Naraku but why she stayed I never could figure out._

Inuyasha felt the wind brush past him as he came back to the fight at hand. Kagome was gone and they had no idea how to get her back. Inuyasha saw Sesshomaru fighting Naraku and he saw the anger behind each swing. "You bastard!" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled his sword ready to fight the demon.


	2. To reach a friend

**Do not own Inuyasha **

Chapter Two:

Inuyasha was ready to pull his weapon again against Naraku when a hand pulled him to the side. "What the hell are you doing Kikyou? I could have had him." Inuyasha yelled as Kikyou pulled him closer then yelled right back. "That would do us no good. He needs to stay alive long enough for us to get to Kagome. She has the jewel and we still need it." Kikyou looked as Sango took hold of weapon tears falling as she turned towards the wall of the cave that they were in. "We need to go now!" Sango yelled as her weapon slipped from her hands and into the cave's wall the weapon made a large hole leading back out and before another word was spoken Sango jumped onto Kirara and was heading out. As she pasted Miroku jumped on trying not to look back. Sesshomaru put his sword back and followed the demon slayer as Inuyasha stood there till Kikyou took his hand. "We need to go now!" Inuyasha took Kikyou and started for the hole his heart filled with dread.

Naraku turned to Kanna as she looked at her mirror. "Can you find her?" Naraku yelled as he made the walls shake with his anger. "I am trying but I am worried that I sent her out of my reach." Kanna answered as she looked deeper into her mirror in hopes the girl's sprit would appear as the white cloud in time. The time pasted by as Kanna looked then she smiled. "I have found her she is in a world with no demons, no magic, but the jewel is in her." Kanna spoke and Naraku smiled. "Can you send us there?" Naraku asked but Kanna shook her head. "Not without blocking our memories. We must find the witch of time she will have the power to do so." Naraku smiled once more as he walked to his room. "Kanna get Kagura we leave tomorrow for that witch." Naraku spoke no more as he smiled he would get Kagome and that jewel and her friends would not stop him this time.

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway as Kikyou talked to Kaede. "I see so you saw Kanna later and you are sure she must have taken her with that mirror?" "Yes Kaede. The spell was for her to lose all memory of us and well be gone from here." Kaede looked at Kikyou and the others before speaking. "You will have to go after her for we know that Naraku will now that he knows that Kagome has the jewel. She will have been sent to a world with no magic or demons. She will have no memory of who she really is. She will be much like when you first meet her Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked at Kaede and smiled. "What about the jewel?" Miroku asked finally. "Just like when she first came to us the jewel will be inside her and be hidden from the world. You will have to help her unlock her memories and that will allow her to bring the jewel back. I must worn you the only one who can help you is the witch of time but her help will come at a price." Kaede walked to her bed to bring out her map. She held it out and the group stood looking at it. "One more thing if you do this you may never come back. You will be risking it all for her." Kaede held the map as no one moved then a hand took the map. The white kimono slipped down over his hand as he looked at the wise priestess. "She would do the same for us." Sesshomaru took the map and started out the door.

As the group walked the trail at first no one spoke but then Sango broke the silence. "You really are going to help us find her?" Sesshomaru walked as he spoke never looking at Sango. "She is one of the good ones. We talked one night after Rin was taken and she told me about her loss."

_Sesshomaru was sitting in the dark as the group was getting dinner ready. Kagome kept looking over till finally she walked over. "I know it's hard for you but I do know how it feels to lose someone who is like a child to you." Kagome sat across from the dog demon who's aura screamed anger. "How would you know you have no children of your own." Sesshomaru barked out hopping it would make the girl leave. "You know that little fox demon who use to be at my heels?" Sesshomaru suddenly realized that the little demon was missing. "I do." "Well a few months ago it's a blur now how long ago it was, we were following a lead that Naraku was hiding in a town in the mountains. We walked right into a trap. While in battle Shippo ran to my side when Inuyasha ran to help Kikyou. Naraku took that as his chance to get rid of me. He released his poison around the two of us making it hard for the others to even get close. Shippo put up his barrier and held it for a while as Naraku used his demon like strength to hit the barrier. Then Shippo lost his grip and the barrier fell and at the same time Naraku's sword came for my chest, but Shippo fell in front of me and ……. (tears appear in Kagome's eyes) the sword went right through Shippo, allowing only the tip to pierce my chest. He coughed up blood as he looked up into my eyes. He smiled as she looked at me then spoke his last words. "I will watch over you now mom, please don't be sad I will be with my father now." Then he was gone. I wanted to blame your brother for if he had let Sango and Miroku help Kikyou, Shippo would still be here but then I just had to let it go and cry. So you see I loved that demon as a son and that monster took him from me. I would have given my life to bring him back but it's wasn't to be." Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru looked back. "Rin was the first human who no matter what I did liked me as a demon. She followed me knowing that I wanted to take over so much of her world. Rin showed me that there were some good in humans. Naraku took her and he will pay." Kagome smiled as she started to get back to the fire when she felt a body next to here. "I think I will join you for dinner." Kagome smiled as she nodded._

Sango thought back that was the same night that Sesshomaru started to eat with them as a group. "She is one of the good ones and it's a shame that she never had someone in her corner." Sesshomaru looked over at Sango at this. "What does that mean she has all of you?" Sango turned a little red but when she looked back Inuyasha and Kikyou were so deep in whatever that they would never hear. "She gave her heart to Inuyasha. He would run after Kikyou when she was dead but still as hurt as Kagome was she still gave all she had. Koga tried but she never saw him like that, then he finally got with Ayame. I was sure that Inuyasha was going to give up on Kikyou then she was brought back. Kagome's heart was stomped on and Kikyou makes sure to show her all the time. I just wish she had someone demon, human, half-demon who could give her his heart as much as she can give hers." Sango looked at Sesshomaru as he was now looking forward. "I see. Well we will just have to see that she gets that then."

The wind started to pick up as a lady stood on the hill. She was average looking but her face gave it away it looked like that of a young lady not one who was over a hundred years old. "You all came to see me about that girl did you not?" The time witch said as Inuyasha and the others came out from the trees as Naraku arrived from the clouds. "We know that you can help us get to Kagome." Miroku said as Naraku stood looking at the witch. "That I can. I also will send you all there but at a price." The world went silent as everyone waited. "She does not know who she is so you must help her remember. You all will be given the look of the time but when you find each other and fight the world will freeze and you will fight as your true selves which means that Kagome can be harmed by this world's magic even if she cannot remember it." Then the witch started to laugh as she snapped her fingers and the group started to be taken in by a sliver cloud.

Kikyou never took her eyes off the witch as the cloud appeared then she heard a voice in her head. "I brought you back young lady and if you want to stay in this world with your love make sure that Kagome never makes it back here alive." Kikyou felt her heart drop but took Inuyasha's hand. Right before the group was gone the witch spoke once more. "You want to come home you must get her to remember then the jewel will

bring you all back." Then everything went white.


	3. The game begins

_**I do not own Inuyasha.**_

_Chapter Three_

_Sesshomaru opened his eyes to find that he was in a room far from home. He was in a large bed with black fluffed up blankets. He stood up and a lifetime of memories filled his head. He had a new life and the witch gave him the background. He was the chief of police unmarried lived in a upscale apartment alone. His brother Inuyasha was a cop under him along with Sango. Miroku worked in the crime lab along with Kikyou. _

_Sesshomaru heard the alarm of his clock go off and almost jumped he saw so many things around him were nothing like home. He reached over and turned the clock off as he walked towards the bathroom. He knew what everything was in his home and how to work thanks to that witch. "Well I hope she gave us a place to find Kagome." Sesshomaru said before he got into the shower._

_000000000_

_Kagome woke to the sound of her alarm. She looked up from her pink blanket to see that the man who was next to her last night was gone again. "Why does he leave in the middle of the night. I keep telling him we should just move in together." Kagome said as she slid out of bed then her phone rang. "Hello" Kagome said hoping to hear his voice but it was her boss. "Kagome we need you to meet us at the clinic no point in you coming all the way to the hospital when you live down the street from it." Her boss said in the phone. Kagome smiled. "Will you bring all the needles and tubes?" Kagome asked before hanging up the phone. Kagome smiled as she walked into her closet to grab a pair of blue scrubs before going into the shower. _

_00000000000000_

_Sesshomaru walked into work with a large coffee as Sango walked up to him. "Look out Kikyou is pissed." Sesshomaru looked at Sango but before he could say a world Kikyou came running at him. "We have to go get blood taken at this clinic why?" Kikyou was in a mood mostly cause the witch made it that she was not working with Inuyasha. "I got a memo saying that too many people on the job were getting high or hiding pregnancies so this is just a screen." Sesshomaru answered as he walked into his office and shut the door. Sesshomaru sat at his table and thought back to the months leading up to this. Kagome had been spending more nights closer to him as they talked late into the night about life. "I will find you Kagome and Naraku wont hurt you ever again." As Sesshomaru spoke a knock came at his door. "Come in." As he spoke Inuyasha walked in with a funny look on his face. "What is it?" Sesshomaru asked. "I was hoping we all were going as a group to do this blood thing. I mean it would be nice to see Kikyou before I go out with Sango." Sesshomaru shook his head as he got up. "Go get them we will be the first group before the night guys get in. Inuyasha smiled as he walked out to get the others._

_Kagome was sitting at the blood table as firefighters and policemen were coming up to get there blood taken. "Wow I never knew these guys were so cute Kagome said to her friend Ayame. The two giggled before Ayame spoke. "Wouldn't he get upset if he heard you talking like this." Kagome looked at her friend then smiled. "Why we have been together for as long as I can remember." Kagome laughed as she turned to help the next in line then stopped………"Name?" Kagome said as she found her heart stop for a moment. _

"_Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru answered to the girl who he was sure was Kagome. The girl smiled as she wrote his name down. "I'll do this one." She said as she turned back and smiled. "This way please." the girl said as she lead Sesshomaru into a small room filled with needles and tubes. "May I ask your name?" Sesshomaru asked. "Oh my I'm sorry it's Kagome. I usually say that." Kagome laughed as she spoke then pointed to a chair. "Please have a seat Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru sat as Kagome put on her gloves then turned back around. Kagome placed the rubber band around Sesshomaru's arm and was getting ready to draw the blood. "You smell nice." Sesshomaru said wondering why he couldn't find anything else to say. "Thank you my boyfriend gave me the scent. You have a girlfriend?" Sesshomaru felt his heart drop it was going to be hard to get close with a boyfriend. "No still haven't found that special one yet." Kagome smiled as she started to draw the blood. "I wish my boyfriend felt like that. " Kagome let slip out. Sesshomaru took his chance as Kagome place the bandage on his arm putting the tube in an envelope. "Well if you are looking ever to get out with a friend I would love to be friends with you." Sesshomaru said handing Kagome his card before walking out to meet with the others. _

_Sesshomaru sat in his office looking at his arm. "We found her." As he spoke his phone rang. "Chief Sesshomaru how may I help you?" Sesshomaru waited then a sweet voice answered. "Hi this is Kagome we meet while I drew your blood." "Yes well hello." "Hi. If you were really into getting to know me how would you like to meet up for lunch." "That would be nice may I bring some of my friends?" "That would be great I have lunch at twelve today want to meet at the small café near your station?" "Love to see you then." Sesshomaru hung up the phone then walked out and got on the radio. "Calling Sango and Inuyasha please answer." Sesshomaru waited then Sango came over the radio this is Sango anything the matter Sesshomaru?" "No I was just calling we are meeting at the café by the station at noon." "Sounds good." Sango hung up as Sesshomaru walked to the lab to get the other two._

_Kagome hung up her phone as Ayame looked at her friend with a smile. "You really are going to meet up with that guy?" "Not just him, he is going to bring some of his friends. So when I tell him it wont look like a date." "Good, cause you know how he gets about you meeting guys." Ayame watched her friend get her keys and head out for lunch. "You need to find someone who wont hurt you Kagome maybe this Sesshomaru is what you need." Ayame went back to work as Kagome headed for the little café. _

_Kagome was standing out front when she heard her name. Kagome smiled as she saw the man from earlier Sesshomaru walking up with two others. As they got closer a police cruiser appeared and two more got out to meet up with Sesshomaru. Kagome felt butterflies as she watched them walk up. For a moment she felt she knew them but shook it off she had only meet Sesshomaru a few hours go. _

_Sesshomaru reached Kagome as the others looked on they knew Sesshomaru had said he found her but seeing her was odd. "Kagome nice to see you again." Sesshomaru said as he shook her hand Kagome smiled then Sesshomaru turned to the others. "These are my friends. Sango, Kikyou, Miroku and my brother Inuyasha." As Sesshomaru introduced them Kagome took there hands when she took Kikyou 's she felt she had a bond with her and then when she took Inuyasha 's she had a rush of feelings. "Nice to meet you all." The group went in and had lunch the whole time trying to see if she had any memory of who she really was. Soon lunch was over and they came to the conclusion she was blank but they had to get closer to unlock the memories. Inuyasha and the others were all out the door when Kagome took Sesshomaru's hand. "I wanted to thank you." "For what?" "For the first time I went out with another man." Kaogme's words tore at Sesshomaru something was wrong and she needed him. "Here take another card leave it in your purse and here I put my home phone if you ever need me day or night." Kagome was taken back. "Why would you want to help me like this you barely know me." Kagome wanted to cry but pushed it back. "I know but when I saw you this morning I felt something and I wont turn away from that feeling till I know what it means." Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome one more time before walking out the door. _

_Naraku sat on the couch drinking a beer watching the TV as he waited. "Where is that girl." Naraku said as he reached for his phone. He was about to dial the number when the door opened. "Sorry I am late we had so much blood today." Kagome said as she placed her purse on the side table before walking into the living room. Naraku was on the couch and she could see he was in a bad mood. "I came by today I wanted to have lunch with my girl but they told me you went out." Kagome stopped she was hoping to tell him after she had something to eat. "Yea I meet some cops while drawing blood they asked me to meet them for lunch." Kagome said walking towards her room slow so Naraku wouldn't jump up. "Really cause I asked and Kanna said she saw you on the phone and swears she heard you asking some guy to lunch." Kagome was done she ran for the bedroom as Naraku was now up and running after her. "WELL WHAT IS IT KAGOME ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME!" Kagome reached for the door as a hand took her shoulder and tossed her to the wall. "No! I just wanted to meet someone new. He brought his cop friends. It was friendly you know I love you!" Kagome was trying to clam Naraku down as he had her up against the wall. "What have I said no one unless I meet them first. We have been through so much I wont lose you to someone now." Naraku pushed harder on Kagome as she tried to move. "Why? I want to meet people I want to go out like you do!" Kagome pushed the hands from her and tried to get to her room once more. "We had a deal and you broke it Kagome." Naraku reached and before Kagome could block hit her right in the eye. Kagome fell back hitting her head on the side table and then the floor. Kagome hit the floor then felt the world starting to go black. _

_Sesshomaru was about to call it a night when Sango burst through his door. "We just got a call. You need to come with us." Sesshomaru looked as Sango puzzled. "We got a call from a lady saying she heard her neighbors fighting then a thump. She says the girl's name is Kagome." Sesshomaru was up and followed Sango to her car and rushed to the call._

_Inuyasha knocked on the door and at first there was no answer then it opened. "Well so it was you she risked it all for." Naraku's words shook them to the core the witch was working with him and gave her to him. Sesshomaru shook out of it as the door next door opened. "We got a report that there was a loud fight going on followed by a thump." Sesshomaru looked at Naraku as he just smiled. "Yea me and the lady got into a fight then she went in her room haven't heard from her in a while." Mind if we check on her." Naraku was about o say no when the lady came out of her door. "He's only the boyfriend he doesn't live there and that poor girl was screaming for him to stop." That was all they needed as they pushed by Naraku and Sango saw her first. "We need to call for medical." Naraku tried to get out but Sesshomaru was blocking his view. "Why don't you stay with us till she wakes up." Naraku didn't move as he was lead out by Inuyasha as the medical team started to work on Kagome. Sango was about to go with her when a hand took her. "I'll go. Meet with the others I'll call when she wakes up." Sango nodded as she walked out._

_Sesshomaru sat as Kagome was breathing in and out. There was a bruise forming around her eye and a bandage around her head. "Your in a hospital." Sesshomaru said as Kagome started to open her eyes. At first Kagome didn't speak as she felt her new wounds for the first time. "How did I get here?" Kagome asked her voice soft. "The lady next door called in when she heard you scream and a thump. "That. We were fighting but all this…. (Kagome took in a deep breathe) it was me after I yelled. I tripped. Naraku tried to help but I hit his elbow then my head." Kagome was looking at the ground and Sesshomaru knew it was a lie but he felt the power that bastard had over her. "I see well we will let him go then. Oh when you are ready to fight back you call me okay." Sesshomaru was getting up when Kagome took his hand. "I…..thank you." Kagome pulled her hand back as tears were forming in her eyes. _

_Inuyasha was sitting across from Naraku in his cell. "That girl is so deep under my grasp that I will be freed. She will never turn on me and soon I will have her jewel and all." Naraku laughed as Inuyasha glared at the demon. "Your wrong Kagome will find her power and kick you out!" Inuyasha yelled even though his heart felt something bad was coming. "How does sweet Kikyou feel about you sitting here watching me?" the question needed no answer as it was written on Inuyasha's face. "I see so she is pissed. I can't blame her I mean you swore that girl off but yet you sit here with me hoping to hear that I am going to face charges." As Naraku spoke the phone started to ring. Inuyasha got up and answered and his voice dropped low as he listened to the person on the other line. "but….. alright." Inuyasha put the phone down and walked towards the cell. "She didn't turn me in did she?" "Get out of my sight Naraku before I rip your head off." Naraku smiled as he walked past Inuyasha his eyes blazing. "You wont be able to save her she needs a new knight." With that Naraku was out the door. _


	4. The fight

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter Four:

Months went by and Kagome was still with Naraku. Though Sesshomaru wanted to help he feared for the girl's life if he went to her. Sango made friends with her and would meet her and Ayame for lunch a lot. Time pasted and Sango was sure the only way to get Kagome was to break her up with Naraku. Sesshomaru would always answer the same, "We have to hope she finds a way to reach us."

Kagome sat in her tub looking down as her arms and legs. "Why do I stay?" Kagome spoke as she looked at her new marks that were starting to turn blue. "He hits then says we are meant to be and that he loves me. I never wanted to think I was this weak that I would stay after such fits. There is no peace in this house anymore. The cops have come so much that soon they will just wait till one of us kills the other." Kagome let her tears fall as she let the water rise over her body once more.

Kagome was in her dreams when the door to the bathroom swung open. "Ahhhhhh!" Kagome started to scream as Naraku came flying in swinging at her. "Who are you meeting with Ayame!" Naraku was screaming as he hit Kagome on the head. "No one!" Kagome screamed as she moved out of the tub and ran to her closet. "Get out Naraku!" Kagome screamed as she felt the blood on her lips. Naraku stopped he felt he went to far and walked out. "Sorry." Was all Kagome could hear then the door tears were falling as she cried out in pain.

Sesshomaru was at his desk working when there was a soft knock at his door. "Come in." Sesshomaru said not looking up. "Do you have time to talk to a stupid friend?" A soft voice asked. Sesshomaru stopped and looked up into the face of Kagome. " Anytime." Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome sat. "I am starting to think that it is time to move away from Naraku. Meet new people, date other people even. I never told you but Naraku is the only man I have ever been with since high school. I guess that is why I never thought I could leave him…..but I guess I also thought he was just going through so much and that is why we fought." Kagome looked down as she placed a piece of paper on Sesshomaru's desk. "This is a restraining order against Naraku I am going home early today and changing the locks while he is still at work." Kagome started to get up and Sesshomaru felt the jewel inside her jump a little she was becoming strong once more. "I will put it through…. Call me if you have any problems no matter how late." Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome started out. "Things are going to get better."

Kagome was walking home her body shaking she had to beat him home it was the only way to keep breathing. She walked into her building and up to her door. As she was about to unlock it she heard voices coming from inside. "No." Kagome said as her heart froze.

Naraku sat on the couch with a blond as she kissed his lips. "Are you sure she wont be home anytime soon?" The girl asked as Naraku smiled. "That girl works all day has she ever been home early to find you?" Naraku spoke back. "Never until today Naraku!" Kagome's voice came out. Naraku froze as the blonde grabbed her top and was heading for the door.

Kagome saw the two on her couch and it was so clear to her now. "Get out!" Kagome screamed as she tossed her keys down and her bag. "Honey this was just a…." "Shut up Naraku. I have had it! Never again. You will never touch me again. You are a cheater and a nasty human being and I want you out!" Kagome screamed as tears filled her eyes. Naraku was mad he could feel Kagome pushing through. "You wont leave me alive then." Naraku was now up and running at Kagome. Kagome took her chance and as Naraku came at her she moved enough that he went out the front door. Kagome then slammed the door and locked it tight.

Naraku was now kicking at the door as hard as he could screaming for Kagome to open the door. "No!" Kagome felt the anger and knew he was going to break down the door soon. Kagome ran to her purse took her phone and a card then ran for the bathroom in her room. Kagome first dialed 911 then shaking she waited. Outside she could hear the door stating to give way. Kagome looked at her phone it had been almost twenty minutes since she called. "I hope he answers." Shaking Kagome started to dial.

Sesshomaru was almost done when his phone rang. "hello?" "Sesshomaru please help. I came home but he was home. I was able to lock him out but he's…… the front door he broke through please he wont let me go…" The phone went dead and Sesshomaru was running out the door. Sango was walking in with Inuyasha when Sesshomaru came running pasted them taking hold of there arms as he went. "Kagome is in trouble we need to go now." Sango started to run as well as Inuyasha. As the three were now at the front of the apartment building there were two cop cars and a full medical team. "What the hell are you all doing out here?" The men jumped at the sight of the chief. "We thought we would wait…." One of the men spoke his fear rising. "For what for him to kill her!" Sesshomaru screamed as he ran into the building Inuyasha and Sango on his heals. "Hold on Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled as they ran up the stairs.

Kagome dropped her phone as the bathroom door came flying open and Naraku came at her. At first Kagome was pushing him off as she tried to get out of the tub but then Naraku swung at her and she felt a sharp pain on her arm. _"It felt like he cut me but I see no knife." _Kagome tried to move again but Naraku kept her trapped in the tub and every time he hit it felt like he was holding a knife. "You will never get away from me can't you see that now!" Naraku yelled as he took a swing. Kagome tried to move but Naraku's hand hit the side of her neck. Kagome froze as she felt the gush of blood starting to leave her body.

Naraku froze Kaogme's neck was not his target and Kagome was starting to turn pale. "No! Your not suppose to die now!" Naraku yelled as he reached for Kagome. Kagome started to feel weak but still moved so Naraku missed grabbing her. _"Sesshomaru…" _Was Kagome's last words before she blacked out.


	5. Hospital Stay

Chapter Five:

**Chapter 5: Hope you like I do not own Inuyasha.**

Sesshomaru and the others came running in through the front door and ran to the back room where they could hear Naraku yelling. "Freeze!" Sesshomaru yelled his gun drawn as he entered the bathroom. His heart stopped there was so much blood Naraku was holding Kagome's neck. "Shit she can't die the jewel will dissapear!" Naraku was in his own world. Inuyasha took Naraku by the shoulders and that is when Sesshoamru saw why he was holding Kagome's neck. "Sango get the medical team up here now!" Sesshomaru yelled as he dropped his gun and took Kagome in his arms. He held Kagome in one arm as he placed the other over the wound on her neck.

Naraku and Inuyasha were heading down the stairs. "She will forgive me she always does." Inuyasha slammed Naraku against the wall. "It wont matter we still have you on this you attacked her." "Yes, you know that but where is the weapon. You are the only ones who can see my tenticals." Inuyasha froze at the words. "Without her I will be free." Inuyasha's anger was only growing as he tossed Naraku into the cop car.

Sesshoamru was holding Kagome on her bed. He had taken a blanket and wrapped her up she was getting cold. "Hold on Kagome. We are here just hold on." Sesshoamru was holding Kagome tight as the medical team rushed in. They took Kagome from his hands and started to work on her fast. The wound was given a bandage and they started an IV. "Sir we need to get her moved." Sesshoamru nodded and started to follow them out. "Sesshoamru I can go with her." Sesshoamru turned and looked at Sango. "No go to the others and wait I will go with her." Sesshoarmu tried to smile as he walked behind the medical team. _"You have to live Kagome we need you around."_

Sesshomaru sat waiting as doctors were working hard to save Kagome. Sesshomaru had his hands over his face when a hand touched his shoulder. "Chief the girl she…… we have done all we can the rest will be up to her." Sesshomaru looked up at the doctor. "May I see her?" The doctor looked at the room then back. "Come back tomorrow let us give her peace to heal the wounds on her neck and body." Sesshomaru nodded and got up to leave.

The next day Sesshomaru walked into Kaogme's room she was hooked up to two IVs and lots of monitors. As Sesshomaru sat down in a chair next to Kagome he looked at her scars and was about to speak when he heard a voice. "So why is the great lord Sesshomaru here?" Sesshomaru turned to the foot of the bed to see Kagome, she was dressed in her green and white uniform like she would wear back home. "Your awake?" Sesshomaru said as he looked at Kagome. "Oh you can see me. No this is the real me the one trapped deep inside my body. I guess with my body so deep in its unconscious that I was able to come out." Kagome smiled as she looked at Sesshomaru. "I see do you remember anything?" Kagome smiled as she looked over at the lord. "It's all fuzzy I know that there is one of you who have been around but I just can't tell who. I also feel that someone is close I just can't reach that person yet." Kagome smiled as she spoke. "Who do you think it might be?" Sesshomaru asked watching Kagome's soul stand. "Well. I thought maybe it was Inuyasha but they were here earlier but neither of them could see me. Oh here this even if it's for a moment should make you feel better." Kagome spoke as she touched Sesshomaru's hand and he changed to his true form. "I see so you are in charge of that jewel." Sesshomaru said as he felt his claws once more. "I am I guess that is why I haven't died yet." Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru felt the pressure to act like the jerk he normally was but then Kagome spoke. "You don't have to do that. I know that your being nice cause of your brother." Kagome said with a smile.

Time went by and Sesshomaru would visit as much as he could but Kagome was still out so he spent time with her inner soul. "Have you seen Sango and Miroku?" Sesshomaru asked as he sat near the window. "Yea but only Sango could see me. We talked and I made Miroku upset but it was nice to talk to her." Kagome smiled as she looked over her body. Sesshomaru sat as he and Kagome talked about what it was like in the new world. "So your still in a fogg about who you are when your inside your body?" Sesshomaru finally asked. "I can feel emotions but I have no idea who they are with. I know that I have been sad and weak for a long time now but someone has been trying to help me get strong and I think it will help me and the jewel come back." Kagome answered as she suddenly felt weak. "I think it's time for me to go back." With those words Kagome was gone along with Sesshomaru's true form.

Sesshomaru waited and Kagome started to opean her eyes. "You came for me. Thank you." Kagome's voice was soft and weak as she tried to move up. Sesshomaru jumped up and helped her up. "Are you really okay?" Sesshomaru asked as he flet Kagome's skin was still a little cold. "I feel alive I think for now that is all I could ask for." Then as she spoke she started to cry Sesshomaru placed her head in his shoulder as she just cried harder. "How could I be so stupid I was nothing to him but a slave and he was going to kill me!" Kagome was crying so hard that her heart alarm started to go off. A nurse waslked in wih dark hair "I see. We will be in later to check on her." Then the nurse waslked back out. "You were in love but now you know and we can move on." Kagome stopped then looked up. "This wont be the end he will just keep showing up at my house …." "Then we move you in with me." Kagome froze as Sesshoamru was just looking at her. "You mean live with you. I….." Kagome was about to say something when Sesshoamru got up. "I wont take no as an answer I will get your things moved into my place while you're here." Before Kagome could tell him no he was out the door.

Kagome was standing by the widow in her room when a nurse came in. "Hello I am your nurse Kaugra." Kagome smiled as the nurse as she came to change her bandages. "If I might ask I read the report on your chart are you sure that man attacked you?" Kagome was taken back as the woman spoke. "I know he attacked me. How else would I end up like this?" Kagome felt her heart racing. "Not that I don't believe you but maybe when you saw that man with the other women you wanted to end it all." Kagome tried to think back to the day. _"No it had to be him Wait I can't remember the weapon. Did I do this and blame him." _Tears were now running down her face as the nurse walked out.

Sesshomaru was walking down the hall when he heard screams coming from Kagome's started to run as he could hear a doctor and nurse in there as well. "Calm down your going to open up the wounds!" "Leave me alone I just want to die go away!" Kagome as screaming as Sesshoamru came to her door. Kagome was in tears as she was trying to pull her IV's out. Sesshoamru droped the flowers he was holding and ran passed the nurse and dotor using his demon speed to wrap his arms aound Kagome. "Let me go!" Kagome screamed tears runnig down her face. "Are you going to give her that or not!" Seshoamru yelled as the doctor was in shock that Sesshoamru was able to get a hold on the girl. Then he took hold of the line and pushed in a syringe full of smething and Kagome went limp in Sesshoamru's arms. "What happened?" Seshomaru asked as he placed Kagome back on her bed. "We head her yelling that she just wanted to die and then a nuse said that earlier she had told her that she had caused the wounds that she was trying to kill herself and that man must have been trying to save her." Then the doctor was about to walk out when Sesshoamru asked one more question. "What was the nurse's name?" "Kaugra." Then he and the other nurse walked out.

Sesshomaru walked out to the hall and picked up the flowers then walked back in to find Kagome sitting at the foot of her bed. "It's Naraku who keeps me hidden." Sesshoamru nodded as he placed the flowers on the table. "I saw you move towards me" Sesshoamru froze for a moment. "You mean when I stopped you from hurting yourself?" "Yes" Kagome was looking at her body and tears were falling as she looked at her body. "It's been him this whole time that has me in such a fogg. Please tell me that I am right that there is one of you I am getting closer to." Kagome looked at Sesshoamru who smiled as he sat down. "I believe you are getting close to a couple of us." Kaome smiled as she then looked at the flowers. "You brought me flowers?" Sesshoamru no longer could act the demon she left. "I did what about it?" Kagome was taken back but before she cold answer she faded away.

"Sorry." Sesshomaru looked up as Kagome opened her eyes. "What was that?" Ssshoamru asked as he took Kagome's hand. "This nurse must have put this thought in my head. I know I didn't do this but I still cannot remember the knife he used. Then I heard Inuyasha say they never found it." Sesshoamru smiled. "Your under a lot of stress try to stay calm and you will be home soon." Kagome smiled back as she looked back at the flowers. "They are pretty." Then Kagome started to close her eyes once more as her body finally tired. "See you home soon." Kseshomaru said as he stood and started to walk out.


	6. Going Home

Kagome sat in her hospital bed as the nurse pulled out one IV from her arm. "Now you must eat or I have to put this back in." The nurse said Kagome smiled and nodded then reached for the jello that was on her tray. Kagome was feeling strong when there was a knock on the door she looked up a large smile appeared. "Hi Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she waved the police chief in. Sesshomaru was happy the color was appearing in Kagome's face again. "I came to see how my new roommate was doing?" Sesshomaru said as he sat down. Kagome stopped eating at the words. "Wait! You moved my stuff….what about my lease at the other place?" Kagome asked. "I took care of it." Sesshomaru said as he stretched out on the chair. Kagome looked at the man before her. He was full of self confidence and he just did what he thought was best. "Are you sure your girlfriend won't be mad that you live with a girl?" Kagome asked she was sure by now he had a girlfriend. "Like I told you the first time we meet I have no girlfriend and even if I did she would have to understand you need this in your life more." Kagome was taken aback by the man's words and she smiled. "Well then I can't wait to see my new place." Kagome started to eat again. Sesshomaru then sat up placing a hand on Kagome's bed. "We need to talk about something though." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru he had a look to his face that Kagome knew had to do with her ex.

Two day earlier:

Sesshomaru sat in a court room as a judge looked over Naraku's case. "How does your client plead?" The judge asked. "Not guilty." The lawyer answered Naraku smiled he wasn't going to jail for this he knew it. "How much are you asking for bail?" The judge asked the other lawyer. "We ask that if the defendant can make a fifty thousand dollar bail that a restraining order be place to keep the defendant form the girl's home." Sesshomaru looked at a copy of the order it still had Kagome's old address. The lawyer knew that Naraku was going to go to the house to get Kagome to drop the charges so since Kagome hadn't changed her address her old one was placed. The judge looked over at Naraku his face with a large grin. "Boy I have no idea why you are smiling you are charged of trying to kill you ex-girlfriend." Naraku didn't miss a beat. "She is my girlfriend and I walked in as she tried to kill herself." Naraku smiled as he turned to Sesshomaru. "So that is why Kagura was in that room." Sesshomaru thought. The judge looked angered by the answer Naraku just gave as he declared that the bail and restraining order were granted.

"Naraku made bail and is out on the streets." Sesshomaru told Kagome her face went a little pale. "He will find me and……" Kagome was starting to freak when Sesshomaru stood and pulled the girl into his arms. "I told you that I am here to help. That monster will never get you like that again. I will do all I can to make sure that never happens." Kagome started to calm down as she could hear Sesshomaru's heart beating and the warmth of his hug. "Thank you." Kagome said as a tear fell from her eye. Sesshomaru sat and looked over at the tray of food. "So when you are released where would you like to eat first?" Kagome giggled at the question the food wasn't the best here in the hospital. "I think I would like some pizza." Kagome finally answered. Sesshomaru nodded. "Well then it's a date when you get released we will get some pizza." Sesshomaru said as he smiled. Kagome felt something in her jump as she felt more comfortable with Sesshomaru. The two talked a little more about random things till Sesshomaru had to get going to work.

Naraku walked into his small apartment Kagura and Kanna waiting for him. "This is going to be fun. Kagura you did well with Kagome. That outburst is all I need to get off." Naraku laughed as he sat on his couch. "That demon Sesshomaru has been in the hospital a lot to see her." Kagura said as she started to make dinner. "That means nothing he is only trying to get her to remember to get home. It won't work. The real reason she can't remember is because of how much it hurts to remember. Think about what Inuyasha has put her through and I made sure she felt weak. That demon could never give her the love that she will need to break though." Naraku laughed as he placed his head down in a few days the girl would be going home and he would be dropping by.

Kagome was standing in her room looking out the window it was sunny and she was going home. "Well hello, you ready to go home?" Sesshomaru said as he walked in the room. Kagome turned and smiled. "Why yes I am." Kagome walked and took Sesshomaru's hand as the nurse walked in. "Okay these are the papers you need to sign. Remember your scar will become lighter in time but may never disappear. Now you can go back to work in a week and remember this is the list of physiologist you can call to talk about what happened." The nurse handed over the papers Kagome signed and then she walked out with Sesshomaru. Kagome felt happy truly happy with Sesshomaru around. Again she felt something deep inside trying to come out but she just smiled. "So let's get that pizza." Sesshomaru said as he opened the car door for Kagome. Kagome nodded as she got in. They took off leaving the hospital hopefully far behind them.


	7. Home

Kagome was placing another slice of pizza on her plate when she heard a deep low laugh. "Why are you laughing at me?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru as he was taking a sip of his soda. "You're cute how you're wolfing down that pizza." Kagome stopped mid bite and turned red. "Oh please don't stop I shouldn't say anything you just got out of the hospital it only makes since that you would be hungry." Sesshomaru said placing his hands out hoping to push the pizza into her face again. Kagome laughed as she moved missing Sesshoamru's hands. The two laughed and Sesshomaru saw a new life in Kagome. "So after this we need to take your key back to your old place." Kagome froze as Sesshomaru spoke. "I know but… you are coming with me right?" Kagome asked and watched as Sesshomaru's eye lit up. "I won't leave your side today I took a personal day today and the next few days till I know you are okay." Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru's words as she took another bite of her pizza.

Naraku sat in his car watching Kagome's apartment she was released today Kagura called him earlier. Now he sat waiting for her to walk in and then he would make his next move. As he sat he saw the dark hair girl walking towards the building his face moved towards a smile till he saw the tall man behind him. "You can't be with her all the time Sesshomaru. I can wait." Naraku said as Kagome walked into the building.

Kagome walked up the stairs and stopped at her door. As she used her key the door opened and it was empty. It was real the man behind her took care of it all was taking care of for her. "My dear you look well." A low voice said from the hall. Kagome turned to see her neighbor and smiled. "I feel free." Kagome answered as she hugged the lady. "I wanted to thank you and say how sorry I am. You were always trying to help me and at times I was so mean to you." Kagome looked down as she spoke but the lady only smiled. "All that matters now is that you move on this young man has done so much for you; never forget that in this world he is here for you." Kagome was a little taken back by the lady's words but smiled the same. "I could give you my new address." Kagome turned to get a pen when the lady took her arm and spoke. "Not now. That monster is going to be looking for you once he find that you have moved and I will hate lying so it's better that I don't know for now." Kagome felt her heart drop a little she was right Naraku wouldn't stop once he found that she moved out. "That is why we have a man waiting for him here." Sesshomaru finally said as he pushed Kagome out the door locking it for good. "What do you mean?" Kagome asked as from the neighbor's home a younger looking man walked out. "Him... That man is one of our undercovers who will be watching to see if Naraku is dumb enough to come to this house even thought there is a restraining order on it." Kagome was in shock Sesshomaru's words were a little much to take in at first. "I see." Kagome said as she and Sesshomaru started for the office to return the key.

Naraku waited for what seemed like hours and then Kagome walked back out with Sesshomaru. "I see no worries I will just wait till the cover of darkness she has to sleep sometime tonight." Naraku laughed as he sat back.

Kagome followed Sesshomaru up the stairs to her new place. The building was very tall and she thought about how much he was paying then it hit her that she would have to pay too. "Huh, hate to ask but how much does this place cost?" Sesshomaru turned as he came to his door. "That's right we never talked about this no worries just buy food." Kagome froze at the man's words why was he being so nice to her. "I have to pay my half it's only fair." Kagome yelled back her face turning red. "Look I pay rent you buy food and when you can make the food. I haven't had a girlfriend in a long time would be nice to have a home cooked meal." Sesshomaru said with a smile as he opened the door to the apartment. Kagome took in the place and was in shock it was large but as she walked in she felt at peace the living room had a large black couch and a large black chair in front of that was a large flat screen. "The kitchen in through there and your bathroom is here across from your room I put your bedroom together as it was so if you want to change anything let me know. My room is the closed door on the other side of the living room. So how do you like it?" Sesshomaru spoke but Kagome could only smile. "I love it." Kagome then walked to see how her bathroom was.

Naraku watched as the sun fell and under the street lamps a girl walked into the building. "There you are Kagome." Naraku said a nasty smile forming. He got out of the car and went into the building walking slowing thinking hard on the right words. He stopped at her door and knocked a minute passed and no one answered, so he knocked one more time. This time he waited for five minutes and started to pound on the door yelling Kagome's name. That's when he heard the door next door open. "Old lady where is she?" Naraku yelled the old lady smiled then answered. "She moved out yesterday." Naraku felt his anger rising. "What? How? Where?" Naraku yelled as he took a step towards the lady. "A friend moved her out as a favor because of you and where I do not know." The lady said turning to leave Naraku was about to reach for her when a young man walked to the door. "I wouldn't do that because I am sure you wouldn't want to add assault to your charges now do you." Naraku stopped as the young man held out his badge and telling him to leave. Naraku walked out his anger now at full rage Kagome was now out of his grasp it would take some time to find her.

Kagome sat in the warm water taking in deep breaths knowing she was safe at least tonight. As Kagome was in her bathroom taking a bath Sesshomaru was sitting in his large chair reading the paper when there was a knock at the door. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as his demon nose already told him who was at the door. He placed his paper down as he went to the bathroom door. "Kagome hate to ask but did you take a change of clothes in with you?" Sesshomaru asked hearing Kagome jump in the tub.

Kagome was in her own world when there was a knock at the door and Sesshomaru's voice. Kagome slipped in the tub water as she tried to answer. "No. That was a knock on our door?" Kagome answered her heart pounding. "Yes. Would you like me to tell them…?" Sesshomaru was cut off by Kagome. "Could you go in my room and get me a pair of pajamas." Sesshomaru was a little shocked and was about to go in her room when she yelled once more. "I need some underwear and a bra too!" Sesshomaru the great demon was turning red but pushed it down. He pulled out the door on Kagome's dresser that held her pajamas and took a pink shirt that went with a pair of pink hearted pants. Then Sesshomaru open the drawer that held Kagome's bras and underwear, he closed his eyes reached in till he felt a bra and then underwear. He placed them in between the pants and shirt. When Sesshomaru came back to the door he could hear the water draining. "I have the clothes." Sesshomaru yelled through the door. Kagome opened the door smiling as she took the clothes. "I will start taking clothes in with me sorry." Kagome said as she took the clothes shutting the door. Sesshomaru smiled as the knocking at the front door was now becoming louder.

"I know they are home we just heard him yell." Kikyo said looking at the others. Sango rolled her eyes as she was about to say maybe it was late when the door swung open and they were now facing the pissed off eyes of Sesshomaru. "This better be good!" Sesshomaru said his whole body blocking the doorway. "We came to see how the girl was." Kikyo said as she pushed passed Sesshomaru and into the living room. The others followed all sitting on the couch. "So how is she doing?" Sango asked as she sat down. "Fine she was taking a bath a few minutes." Sesshomaru answered as he looked back towards the bathroom. "So how long till we get the real Kagome back you think?" Inuyasha said looking around. Sesshomaru glared at his half younger brother. "Moron she just needs some friends now that in time will allow Kagome to break through." Sesshomaru answered as Kagome appeared.

Kagome walked to find all of Sesshomaru's friends and Sango sitting there in her living room. Her wet hair up in a bun she smiled. "I see your friends came over may I get anyone a drink or popcorn?" Kagome asked her face turning red. "They have been here plenty of times if they want anything they can get up and get it. Please Kagome have a set on the chair and I will get us some tea." Sesshomaru said to everyone's shock. Kagome sat on the chair as Sesshomaru left to get the tea. "So Kagome how do you get the chief to act so nice most of the time he is a hard ass." Miroku asked with a large smile. Kagome turned red as the others were going through the movies on TV. "I…..I guess he is being so nice since I have gone through so much. I am sure after a few weeks he will be like that with me." Kagome answered then a voice spoke behind her. "I doubt that. I have to be a hard ass at work plus you could never piss me off like these morons have." Sesshomaru handed Kagome tea as he then pulled a chair from the kitchen next to her. The others finally found a movie and the group sat watching Moulin Rouge. Kagome drank her tea and then placed her head down on the arm rest then soon her eyes were closed.

"She looks better." Sango said as Kagome slept through another movie. "She does." Sesshomaru answered as he felt Kagome's aura filling the room and the group were once more their true selves. "I heard a rumor that you won't be back to work till next Monday." Miroku said as he stretched out in his monk robe. "Kagome goes back Monday and I felt it would be nice to have someone around." Sesshomaru answered his hard shell falling again. "That scar is huge why would she put her hair up. I would hide that thing." Kikyo said as she took a bite out a cookie she had just taken out of the kitchen. "Kagome said her scars are to remind her why she is moving on. That is what the real Kagome would do all the other scars she got in battle she never hid." Sesshomaru answered his glare back as he watched Kikyo sit.

Time went by and finally Sesshomaru kicked the others out. He turned to see that Kagome was looking at him her green skirt and white shirt on. "It was nice that they came by to see me." Kagome said. "Yes. I take it you are in a deep sleep." Sesshomaru said as he sat on the couch. "Yea I can feel it I am safe here. I know this is hard to be so nice to a human but I thank you." Kagome said looking at the ground. Sesshomaru knew that his pride was on the line but something in him could care less. "It's nothing really I mean you act as strong as any demon I know." Sesshomaru spoke and Kagome looked up a smile on her face. "Thank you demon lord." Kagome spoke as she disappeared back into her body. Sesshomaru then picked the girl up and took her to her room.


	8. The trial

**Thanks for reading this is slow but i have an idea coming just hold on. I have never or ever will own Inuyasha ina any sense.**

Kagome sat in court as a lawyer was asking Kagura about what she heard when working on Kagome. "She yelled out that she did it." Kagura answered a smile hiding on her face. Kagome had been free of Naraku for about a month and the trail started a few days ago and everyday Sesshomaru sat in the back just for her. It went on as Kagome listened to friends talking about how she was shy and acted detached a lot. Kagome felt angry she acted like that because she was afraid that she was going to be beaten up. She knew that the case was falling apart Naraku was putting enough doubt that he was going to be found not guilty.

Kagome took a deep breath as she walked out of the court room another long day done. Sesshomaru waited outside the door a smile on his face. "How can you smile you hate that man more than I do and we both know he will be let off." Kagome said as she looked down. Sesshomaru took her hand as they started to walk off. "I know but he is a stupid man and will do something that will land him in jail. Plus if he comes after you I will be there to stop him." Sesshoamru's words lifted a weight off Kagome's shoulders as they walked into the afternoon sun. The two walked to a red car and drove home where Kagome made pasta while Sesshomaru worked on some paper work. "What time is your trail tomorrow?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagome was placing the food on the table. "The lawyer said that tomorrow is there final statements at ten." Kagome answered she felt her stomach jump the trail would end one way or another tomorrow. Dinner went peacefully as Kagome ate she felt something jump inside her and she thought she saw ears on Sesshoamru's head.

The next day Kagome stood as did Naraku the jury was back with their verdict. "We find the defendant not guilty." Naraku started to dance as Kagome turned pale her lawyer taking her hand. The judge thanked the jury then released the group. Sesshomaru was standing right behind Kagome his glare on the demon jumping around. Kagome placed a hand on his her face still pale. "Can you take me home?" Kagome asked her eyes started to gloss over tears pushing to come out. "I have to go back to work for a few hours come stay in my office I have a couch you can lay on." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome in holding her tight as her tears fell from her eyes. "Okay." Kagome said her voice low and full of fear. The two started to walk out when a voice screamed out her name. "Kagome!" Naraku yelled as he and a group of his friends walked up. Kagome said nothing as Naraku was standing before her a free man. "I wanted you to know that I forgive you for all this. I mean you snapped and you wanted someone to blame. Let me know when you are ready to get back together." His words made every hair on Kagome's body stand on end but she then felt Sesshomaru tighten his grip on her hand. "No worries she's moved on." Sesshomaru answered as he turned and started to walk Kagome right next to him. "No worries Sesshomaru you could never save her." Naraku thought in his head and he laughed with his friends.

Sesshomaru walked on paper work as Kagome was fast asleep on his office couch. Inuyasha and Sango walked in when they stopped at the chief's office door. "Hey boss." Inuyasha said then looked over to see Kagome. "I take it that the trail ended badly." Sango said as she could read the sadness on Kagome. "That monster is out. With Kagura's help he got off." Sesshomaru said never taking his eyes off the paperwork. Inuyasha saw his brother was acting in a way he had never seen he was caring deeply for a human. "You know Kagome needs more than just a friend if we have any hope of getting her back." Inuyasha said hoping to push the demon lord's button. "I know." Sesshomaru answered to the point his voice calm. Inuyasha turned and walked off to find Kikyo leaving Sango. "Thank you." Sango said her face down. Now Sesshomaru looked up. "There is nothing to be thanking me for. I told you that we when left to find her I planned on letting her know that there was someone who cared for her and only her." Sango smiled at the demon he was something special that was for sure. "I see well I will let you finish your work." Sango said as she turned to finish her shift.

Kagome woke to a soft hand on her shoulder. "Time to head home." Kagome looked up to Sesshomaru and she smiled. "I hope I didn't snore." Kagome said with a smile as she got up. "Not much." Sesshomaru said as he laughed a little Kagome pushed the man before her and she tried not to smile. "Come on its getting late and I know I am starving." Sesshomaru said as he took Kagome's hand and started to walk out. They were out the door two female officers watched then turned to Kikyo. "That girl is Kagome right?" One of the girls asked. Kikyo nodded then started to walk towards the lab. The two girls giggled they had a hot date who needed a few answers. They walked out and watched as Kagome got into the same car as Sesshomaru. "No way." One of the girls said. Nasty smiles spread on their faces as they walked to their cars.

Naraku walked into a fancy Italian restaurant when two voices came from behind. "There you are!" The two girls yelled. They each took an arm and the three walked to a table. As they sat Naraku smiled. "So how are my favorite cops?" Naraku asked as he poured each a glass of wine. The girls giggled then smiled. "We saw her today?" One of the girls said her smile wide as Naraku came close brushing his hand across her cheek. "Really, have you found out where she lives?" Naraku asked his hand now running through her hair. "We took it off the chief's desk while he was gone this morning." The other girl said as Naraku smiled as she handed him a piece of paper. Naraku laughed and he sat back the two girls smiling at him. "I always said you two were the best." Naraku said as he looked at the paper thinking. ("Soon Kagome you will be back under my spell.")

* * *

Kagome was standing in the kitchen her pink scrubs already on as she started the coffee. "You know if you ever wanted to sleep in a few minutes some time I could start the coffee." Sesshomaru said as he walked in his blue dress pants on with his light blue dress shirt and black tie on. "Yeah but I like making the coffee." Kagome said with a smile. Sesshomaru reached around her and took his cup already full and went to sit at the kitchen table then looked up. "I forgot the paper." Sesshomaru said about to get up when Kagome waved for him to sit. "I have to get my socks on so I can grab it for you." Kagome said with a smile.

Kagome was still smiling till she opened the door to take the paper. "Well hello my lovely." A deep voice said. Kagome was frozen with fear as Naraku stood at her door. "What…….what are you doing here?" Kagome spit out her body wanting to move to shut the door. "I came to win you back. I must say it was hard to find you I never thought you made enough to live in a place like this." Naraku said shifting his weight so now his feet were through the front door. "I live with someone." Kagome was able to say wanting to scream for him now "I see that would make sense can I meet her. I am sure she won't mind if I came in." Naraku said his hand reaching out towards Kagome. "Actually I do." A voice said stepping in front of Kagome. Naraku was taken back as Sesshomaru stood before him.

Sesshomaru was now standing in front of Naraku blocking him from touching Kagome in any way. The two didn't move or blink as time stood still and Naraku stood in his former form baboon coat and all Sesshomaru stood tall in his demon form his fluff wrapping around the frozen Kagome. "I thought she had a roommate but never once would I have thought the proud human hater Sesshomaru." Naraku said a nasty smile spreading across his face. "I never claimed to be a human hater. I am fond of Kagome and if you ever touch her again." Sesshomaru released his demon claws then felt a hand touch his back. "Naraku please leave. You are not welcome here." Kagome spoke through the frozen time and the two were brought back to their former selves. Kagome spoke but the hand on Sesshoamru's back was shaking she was using all she had to stand up to the man before her. "What you don't want me?! You little brat I loved you for five years and this is all I get for it. You try to put me in jail for something you did. Then you move; now you're sharing a place with the chief of police you whore!" Naraku was still yelling when Sesshomaru took a step forward making Naraku step back. "Never show your face here again! I swear I will never let you set foot in this building again." With that Sesshomaru slammed the door shut and turned to Kagome who was about to cry. "I won't let him hurt you any more I promise." Sesshomaru said and he pulled Kagome in holding her as she cried.

Naraku walked out of the building his anger taking over then he started to breathe again. "No matter a demon like him could never break through the spell Kanna placed.


	9. Fear inside

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 9

Kagome's world went grey as she tried to find a way out. She was sure every time she went to the door Naraku was going to be there. She was losing her spark and she was sure no one was watching. She was very wrong.

Sesshomaru was making his coffee when he heard Kagome's alarm going off. He waited and then after about five minutes he walked back to Kagome's room to see if she had walked into the bathroom before turning off the alarm. When he pushed the door open he saw Kagome still in bed barely moving. "Kagome?" Sesshomaru said fear starting to grow inside. At first he thought she was in a coma but then the body in front of him started to move. "Huh….its already time to get up? I just got to bed…" Kagome was talking to herself she was so out of it that she didn't seem to notice Sesshomaru there. He walked back to the kitchen to think.

Kagome pulled on a pair of blue scrubs and walked to her bathroom and took a few pills her face falling. This would be day three that sleep would not come and she needed to work for to be alone in the apartment was too much for her. So she took the pills a friend told her about that would keep her awake so she could work. She walked into the kitchen to see her friend her roommate Sesshomaru sitting at the table a cup of coffee in his hand and when sitting next to him. "I made you a cup. I know you are still going to work even though you should stay and sleep." Sesshomaru was sweet as he spoke and pointed to the cup. Kagome's heart melted a little he seemed to care about her but she wasn't ready to open up about her fears.

* * *

Later that day:

Kagome worked as she had the last few days but her fears seemed to be worse than the morning. It was as if she knew that he was near. Kagome would push the fear back even though the restraining order was gone he was free to come and go as he pleased nothing could stop him from walking in the door.

Kagome was at lunch with Ayame in the nurses lounge. "So I was thinking you should ask Sesshomaru out." Ayame said a large smile on her face. Kagome tried to smile but it came out fake. "No I am just a girl he is helping out I am not worth a guy like him." Kagome said as she took another small bite of her salad. "You need to be more outgoing and realize you are a ten and deserve nothing but the best." Ayame said as she got up to toss her trash away. She turned back to say something but stopped when she saw that Kagome was as white as a ghost. "Kagome!?" Ayame said but the girl didn't move she was barely breathing and then Ayame heard what Kagome heard. The dark deep laugh of a man. This laugh only could belong to one man and he was right outside the door talking to a few nurses. "Kagome he wont come in here. Kagome what's going on he's not your boyfriend he has no right to come looking for you." Ayame was trying to pull her friend back to her but the laughter was louder and then she could hear him talking. "I know that she tried to put me in jail. She is in a dark place stress can do that. I am here to let her know that I forgive that and want her back." Naraku spoke as if he was in love. The nurses he was talking to were eating it up. Ayame was no fool and could hear the tone he was using the one that was pulling Kagome into her dark place the place she felt she belonged. Then before another world could be spoke Kagome still pale jumped up and ran to her locker. "Have …….I need to leave I feel sick. Ayame can you ….. I need to leave." Kagome was pulling at her stuff trying to find her keys and then she just gave up and walked out the back doors leading to another hallway.

Ayame was in shock Kagome was in pain and she could tell she was not in her right mind. She ran to her phone and called the one person she knew could help. She sat there as the phone rang till finally someone picked it up. "Hello chief speaking." Ayame took a breathe. "Hi this is Ayame Kagome's friend at work." Sesshomaru knew from her voice that something was wrong. "Where is she?" Sesshomaru was reaching for his keys as Ayame spoke. " That monster showed up she went pale freaked and ran out the door and I went to look but I lost her in a crowd she's gone on foot she tried but couldn't find her car keys." Sesshomaru took a deep breathe told Ayame he was on it and then hung up.

Sesshomaru walked out of his office locking the door and the few officers that were near he told he was leaving for the day for personal reasons. He was out the door so fast no one was able to ask any more of him. Sesshomaru was only a few blocks from where Kagome worked and he started to run towards her his heart pounding in fear it all was now making since she feared Naraku more than she had let on. She was losing sleep and she so scared that she wouldn't risk staying at home alone. He was feeling like an idiot how could he have missed this. He was running faster now his demon sprit taking over and soon he found himself in front of the hospital and he let his demon take over trying to find her scent. He stood for a minute and then he found it. "KAGOME!"

Kagome was in a fog she felt her legs take off but she couldn't see where they were taking her. She ran down the stairs and was outside the wind felt good but she then felt the people out walking around her so her legs started to walk. She walked down following the crowd towards a busy light she was walking but she wasn't watching the lights. The crowd stopped as the light turned green. Kagome didn't stop, she need to get further away. Kagome took a step off the curb…….."KAGOME!" Kagome then felt an arm take hold of her body and pull her back right as a large truck came flying in front of her. Kagome's eyes became large as she saw that she was about to walk into traffic. Tears started to fill hers eyes then realized that she being held tight. "Kagome….." The voice was soft but she knew the voice. "Kagome please never do that again I thought I was going to lose you." Kagome was in shock. "How….. How did you find me?" Kagome asked as she turned to see Sesshomaru standing there. He smiled as he let he go and took her hands. "I will always find you. Ayame called and I came running. You need to tell me right now what is going on?" Sesshomaru was sweet but in the end he held his ground Kagome's filled with tears as he body fell into his chest. "He wont stop! I close my eyes and I see him! I am awake he's there. He wont stop till I am dead!" Kagome sobbed till her body gave and she could no longer stand on her own. Sesshomaru held Kagome tight. "I wont let him! I am here for you Kagome, and only you! Please trust me enough to know I will always come. I will always find you." As Sesshomaru spoke Kagome pulled on his shirt. "I need to go home and sleep, but I can't be alone…." Kagome felt a hand on her head. "I wont leave you. Lets go home." Sesshomaru took Kagome into his arms and started to walk towards his car.

As Sesshomaru walked passed the hospital doors he felt the darkness and he looked to see Naraku standing there his glare on him. Sesshomaru smiled as he pulled Kagome closer. ("You'll have to get through me now Naraku before you ever get her.") Sesshomaru thought as he walked on.

* * *

That night:

Kagome was fast asleep her head on Sesshomaru's chest. Sesshomaru smiled as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep. He reached over his bed stand for his phone. He first dialed Ayame. "Hey. Yeah she was over doing it and needs to take tomorrow off. No she's fine really stress and all. So you can cover for her……. great I know she will be grateful." Sesshomaru then hung up the phone and called Sango. She picked up fast and they talked about how she was doing. "Yeah she needs me right now so I wont be in for a while." With that Sesshomaru hung up and watched Kagome sleep. "I know your in there Kagome and I hope you can see that I am here for you."


	10. Next step

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 10

Kagome walked around her room she was running late. "Where are they?" Kagome said as she was now looking under her bed. "Uh Kagome if your looking for your work shoes they are next to the front door." Sesshomaru said as he poked his head in. Kagome looked up and smiled she was feeling better theses days. Kagome ran and slipped her shoes on then turned to go back for her bag but found Sesshomaru standing there holding it. "Go before you get any more behind I will see you tonight." Sesshomaru said as he smiled. Kagome took the bag and was out the door.

Kagome was smiling as she drove, it was a long week after she almost walked into traffic. She found her body was so tired from all the stress that she could barely get out of bed. She had to call in and that almost caused her more stress then she found that Sesshomaru took some days off as well. He cooked, cleaned and made sure the house was stress free so that she could rest. Once she was feeling better she sat down and talked about her fears. She found that Sesshomaru listened and would do what he could to help, he had then made it clear that when she felt any fear, sadness or needed it just call him at work. Kagome found herself turning red when she thought about the many times since that day she had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru's room after a long and stressful day. She was finding that Naraku was popping up at work more and more but as the days passed and Sesshomaru was by her side she was less stressed by him. She was feeling free from him in a way that she thought only death would give her.

Kagome walked into work on time and started her shift. As she worked she heard other nurses talking about some ball. Kagome knew that it was not the hospital's for they had that a few months ago. She went on her day till lunch when a few of the nurses came up to her and Ayame. "So the policemen ball is coming up and again you can get tickets to support your favorite policeman." One of the nurses said. Kagome smiled this was her chance to support Sesshomaru. "I see and are they going to do that prize for the favorite this year too?" Kagome asked she knew that they had done that last year not sure how cause Naraku wouldn't take her to that ball. "They do a raffle the night of but first they get their contestants by who people buy tickets for. So they girls want to know who is the cop who helped you out with Naraku." Kagome was taken back when she found that the nurses that weren't in love with Naraku wanted to help. "He's chief Sesshomaru." Kagome answered with a smile then the girls walked off. Kagome was still smiling when she looked over at Ayame. "What?" "I think someone if falling for their roommate." Ayame said with a laugh as Kagome turned red and then took a large bite of her sandwich.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk when there was a knock on his door. "Come in." Sesshomaru said as he looked up the blonde cops walked in they had that look in their eye. "The ball is coming up." The girls said as one. Sesshomaru took a breathe. "Yes and…." "We wanted to know if this year you are going to bring a date? That and also you should bring us." The girls said. Sesshomaru tried not to roll his eyes as he spoke. "I haven't thought of it yet and like I keep telling you. I will not bring anyone I work with as my date." Sesshomaru then pointed to the door and the girls walked out. As he was about to get back to work he heard Sango and Inuyasha walk back inside the station.

"Give me a break Sango I said I was sorry." Inuyasha was saying as Sango was trying to get the ketchup and mustard out of her uniform. "I swear you drive as well as you handle that sword boy!" Sango yelled others had no idea what she meant but tired to stay out of her way. Sesshomaru could see the real Sango and she was ready to take hold of her real weapon. "Sango can I speak with you?" Sesshomaru spoke causing the two to stop yelling and look over. Sango was sure she wasn't in trouble so she gave Inuyasha one last look and walked into Sesshomaru's office. She sat down and saw the softness in Sesshomaru's face. "I need your help?" Sesshomaru said and Sango almost fell out of her chair . "You need help? With what?" Sango asked as she tried to breath. "I want to ask Kagome to the ball." Sesshomaru said fast and tried not to turn red but Sango saw it. "I see would the lord Sesshomaru be falling for Kagome." Sango asked then she looked up her face stone cold. "Cause if you are going…." Sesshomaru cut her off. "I think I am. I would never pull her along like this just to get home it would be cruel and well as a lord it wouldn't be right." Sango relaxed then smiled. "I will help you out my friend." Sesshomaru was starting to like the sound of that. He was starting to see Sango and Miroku in a new like light.

Kagome was making dinner she was trying to reach the rice which was on top shelf. She was standing on a chair and was so deep in thought she didn't hear the door open. She was about to climb down when, "Hey so what are you making for dinner?" Kagome jumped and the chair moved. Kagome was about to hit the floor when she felt a pair of hands around her and she saw that she was about an inch from the ground. "Sorry I thought you heard me come in." Sesshomaru said as he put Kagome down and giving her space. Kagome turned red as she put the box down. "Its fine I was in my own little world." Kagome smiled then went back to work. Kagome was putting the food on the table when the doorbell went off. Kagome was about to go for the door when Sesshomaru walked past her. "I got it." Sesshomaru walked and opened then door he knew who it was before he saw them. Kikyou, Inuyasha were standing there talking when they saw that he had opened the door. "How can I help you two?" Sesshomaru asked trying to keep them in the hall. "We came by to see if maybe Inuyasha could bring Kagome back. I am getting tired of this place and we need to get home." Kikyou said as she pushed past the demon before her. As she did Kagome walked out of the kitchen. "Oh hi guys we are about to sit down for dinner I made enough if you guys want to join us." Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. The four sat and ate. Kikyou watched as Kagome seemed to barley notice Inuyasha like she had in their world. "So Kagome did you know that you look a lot like an ex-girlfriend of Inuyasha's." Kagome almost spit her food out then she looked at Inuyasha. "I do….." Kagome seemed to try to think then tears came to her eyes and she took hold of her head. "Kagome? Come on go lay on the couch." Sesshomaru jumped up as he could see that she was trying to think and deep down she tried to remember and it was causing her pain. Once he came back he just looked at the two. "what?" Inuyasha said. "It hurts too much for her to remember. I find that when she tries to remember or thinks she remembers her body starts to hurt." Sesshomaru said as he then started to walk into the living room. He looked over to find Kagome passed out on the couch. She was so deep in her dreams that before Sesshomaru she changed back to her true form. Inuyasha and Kikyou walked in as Kagome stood leaving her sleeping body still on the couch. "Hi." Kagome said trying to smile. Kikyou walked and sat on the chair as the two men stood. At first Inuyasha wasn't sure what to say but then he took a breath. "Why is it so hard to remember and go home?" Kagome's smile faded as she looked down. "I don't know……. It hurts when even a piece of who I really am comes through. I know that none of you want to be here and I am the reason we can't go home…" Tears were forming in Kagome's eyes and she was about to say more. "It not your fault. Kagome you are doing the best you can, right now it is up to us to help you remember. Never think that you are worthless." Kagome looked up fast as Sesshomaru spoke. She was feeling that she was worthless how did he know that. She smiled and for a moment she saw her eating dinner with the demon and laughing. "Do we eat dinner a lot together?" Kagome asked she needed to know. "Every night." Sesshomaru said with a smile. Kagome smiled then started to fade.

Kagome woke to coffee and looked over at her clock it was five minutes before her alarm was going to go off. Kagome rolled out of bed and went through her scrubs till she found a white pair with flowers all over them. Kagome then walked into the kitchen to find her cup and cereal already on the table. "I thought it would be nice to eat and talk this morning." Sesshomaru said as he placed his paper down. Kagome smiled then sat she was feeling so happy that she was sure there was something bad around the corner. "So I was thinking we could meet for lunch today." Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of his coffee. Kagome smiled and turned red just a little. "Ok I have lunch at noon today." Kagome looked over as Sesshomaru was putting his cup down. "Great I will see you then. I will just come get you." With that Sesshomaru was up and heading out the door.

Kagome was in a fog as she worked she was starting to feel more than just a friend with Sesshomaru but at the same time she was worried he was just being nice. "There is no way a guy like him could eve like me." Kagome said under her breath then she stopped. "Come now Kagome what were you saying?" Kagome turned as Naraku spoke he had walked up behind her as she was looking through her charts. "What I was thinking about has nothing to do with you. I need to get back to work so please go." Kagome felt her heart stop she had never spoke to Naraku like this but then deep down something felt right about her standing up to him like this. "Oh Kagome. I was going to see if you needed a date for the cop ball but I guess now you will go alone. I mean you are going to support that roommate of yours?" Naraku looked for a sign that there was trouble between them. "I am going to the ball and I am glad to be going alone." Kagome spoke then took her files and walked away. Kanna walked up behind Naraku as Kagome turned the corner. "She has some of her fire back." Kanna spoke as Naraku held his fists. "Inuyasha must be going over to talk with her. I mean its not like that demon could fall for another human Rin was a fluke." Naraku said as he turned and started to head out.

As Naraku was walking out he saw Sesshomaru walking in. "Why is he here?" Naraku was thinking but did not stay he had plans for Kagome the night of the ball. "She will be coming back to me one way or the other." Naraku walked out a large smile on his face. Sesshomaru held his left hand tight against his body trying to keep the flowers out of sight till he saw her. He had talked with Sango all day about this and he knew that he was feeling something for Kagome and that he had felt it before she was taken to this world. He reached the nurse's station where a group of nurses were going over charts when they stopped. "Hi I am meeting Kagome for lunch." Sesshomaru said with a large smile. The few in the group who hated Kagome were hating her more the others smiled as one spoke. "Your Sesshomaru her new roommate and the knight who saved her from that monster." The girl said. Sesshomaru was taken back. "I guess you could say that. But again could someone get Kagome for me or let her know that I am here?" As he spoke two girls got up and went looking for her leaving the girls who didn't like Kagome. "So you are Kagome's roommate?" One of the girls said. "That I am." Sesshomaru said trying not to roll his eyes. "So you going to talk to her about how she is a slut?" The other girl said and they both laughed. "Now that sounds stupid what would make you think that girl was a slut?" Sesshomaru said trying to stay claim if he was in his world they would be dead. "Naraku told us about how she was meeting up with a guy towards the end of the relationship. She then tried to kill herself and blamed it on him. That girl is not only a slut but is crazy." The first girl answered. "I see well Naraku is no angel he was caught with a girl in her apartment two days before she was attacked. Anyhow I think you guys are needed." Sesshomaru said pointing to a doctor who was waving. The girls walked off as Kagome appeared around the corner.

Kagome smiled as she saw Sesshomaru standing there waiting for her. "Hi!" Kagome said trying not to turn red she felt butterflies as she watched Sesshomaru turn handing her flowers. "I thought you could use a midday flower." Sesshomaru said as he watched Kagome's face turn red but he saw for a moment the true spark inside Kagome the fire that was put out by his brother. "Thank you." Kagome said as she then started to walk with Sesshomaru out the door for lunch.

Kagome sat trying to eat but the butterflies were taking over her stomach. "So Kagome I asked you here for a reason." Sesshomaru said as he took a sip of his soda. Kagome was feeling confused he was either being so nice because he wanted her out or he liked her too. "I see." Kagome was able to get out. "I want you to come with me to the policeman ball as my date…. as my girlfriend." Sesshomaru got it out even though for the first time in his demon life he was shaking a little. Kagome looked up her face bright red. "I would love too. I mean go to the dance and be your girlfriend." Kagome said her voice soft. The room was spinning she was happy but she had held her breathe too long. "Kagome!" Sesshomaru reached over as Kagome fainted. He caught her just inches from the floor. "Kagome….. my dear Kagome."


	11. Looking for the right Dress

Kagome was trying hard not to toss everything she owned into a large pile then lighting it on fire. "I own nothing to wear to a ball!" Kagome yelled at the pile as she sat down on her bed. As she did laughter started right outside the door. "I walk away for what a minute and you go nuts?" Sango said as she laughed. Kagome just sat there as she looked at her closet. "I …. I want to look good for this Sango. I mean this is a big date for Sesshomaru and me." Kagome said as Sango smiled. "Then why did we start in your closet in the first place?" Sango said as she pulled Kagome off her bed. Kagome tried to stop Sango but she was at the door when she stopped pulling on her arm. "What are you doing Sango?" Kagome asked as Sango handed her a purse. "We are going to the store you want a great dress it has to be new and shinny." Sango said with a smile and with that they were out the door.

Kagome walked through the dresses all were pretty but none were what she was looking for. Sango smiled as she could see the fire coming back in Kagome's eyes. "So you broke through Sesshomaru's wall how did you do that?" Sango asked as Kagome was pulling a few dresses off the racks. "I really don't know. I mean I never thought I was anything to him he was just a good guy who came to my rescue." Kagome said with a little blush. Sango smiled as she thought about how the lord Sesshomaru was falling for a human. Kagome walked into the dressing rooms to try the few dresses on. Sango waited as Kagome tried them on then finally she came out. "I think this one is it." Kagome said with a smile as she walked out. Sango's mouth dropped as she looked Kagome over. She was in a long form fitted blue dress and it seemed to glow on her. "Yea that's the dress." Was all Sango could say.

Kagome smiled as she worked on dinner she was sure that she had found the perfect dress when she heard the front door open. Kagome waited and then Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen. 'WELL HELLO THERE." Kagome Said with a smile. Sesshomaru smiled as he sat down. "Those idiots at work are going to kill me." Sesshomaru said as Kagome placed a glass of water on the table for him. "Really who was it today?" Kagome asked with a smile as she moved to stir the soup she was making. "That brother of mine actually, he took a three hour lunch with Kikyo since it was her day off. I was trying to reach him for two of those hours. We had a gang of men steal a lot of guns from a store and Sango needed back up." Sesshomaru said as he took a drink of the water. "Wait Sango and Inuyasaha share a car I thought?" Kagome said as she sat down. "They do but Inuyasaha took his car to lunch told Sango he would meet up with her after lunch when he didn't show Sango went back to work without him. It was bad Sango wasn't able to stop the men and they got away with a lot of guns." Sesshomaru looked down and for a moment Kagome thought he was hiding something from him. "I see sorry." Kagome said with a smile as she touched his arm. "I made a chicken soup tonight hope you like it?" Kagome said as she got up to serve. Sesshomaru smiled he liked everything Kagome made. As they ate they talked about the rest of the week. "So Friday they will announce the three cops up for policemen of the year it will be at noon. Then Saturday the ball will start at four." Sesshomaru was talking and Kagome smiled. "That's fine I can take lunch and come see who is in the running and that gives me time on Saturday to get ready." Kagome smiled as she talked. Sesshomaru smiled and breathed in deep and thought that if it wasn't for Naraku he could live in this world with Kagome just like this. "I see and you don't mind all the looks you will get at this ball. I mean you will shine above the rest." Kagome turned red as Sesshomaru spoke. "I wouldn't go that far. I mean I get enough looks from the two blondes at your office since you told them all that we were dating." Kagome said as she reached for some pepper. "Yea those two are not so happy but they are nothing really." Sesshomaru said as he finished his soup. They cleaned up then went to the living room to relax before bed.

That night as the two slept a figure opened the front door using his tentacle. Naraku walked inside he looked around as he turned to his true form. "Kagome won't get away from me not when I was so close." Naraku said as he started for Kagome's room. "Naraku I thought I told you to never show your face here again." Sesshomaru said from behind. Naraku turned fast to find Sesshomaru standing there his sword in hand. Naraku smiled as he turned. "You think that by being nice will bring her back. You're a fool. I can see that Inuyasaha has done some good for a change. She stood up to me in a way the old Kagome did." Sesshomaru smiled the fool had no idea. "Yea well what can I say?" Sesshomaru said as he swung his sword. Naraku moved missing the blade by an inch. He looked back wanting to reach the girl's door but saw that Sesshomaru was going to keep him from her tonight. "I see well remember I won't let her go." Naraku said as he walked out the door. Sesshomaru watched the man leave then turning back to his human form he walked back to his room and slipped under the covers. "Sesshomaru what was that noise?" Kagome asked as she rolled over to look at him. "Nothing it was the neighbors upstairs." Sesshomaru lied as he kissed Kagome on the forehead then wrapped an arm over her as she fell back to sleep. Sesshomaru watched Kagome breathe as he thought about how close Naraku was to finding her in his bed. "He thinks that I am playing a part but Kagome I have truly fallen for you." Sesshomaru said to the dark as he let his eyes drift to sleep.


	12. A day before the ball

**I Do Not Own Inuyasha.**

Kagome woke to find she did it again she had fallen asleep in Sesshomaru room. She looked over to find that Sesshomaru was gone from bed. Kagome smiled as she stood. When she looked over she saw the clock it said 5am. Kagome smiled no wonder Sesshomaru was up at five to get in a run before he had to get ready for work. Kagome smiled she could read a little before she got breakfast started.

Kagome was curled up on the chair reading when there was a knock on the door. Kagome looked at the clock on the wall it was five thirty. Kagome was not sure if she should answer or not. Then it sounded like a kid at the door. Kagome walked over and looked into the view finder. Kagome's eyes grew wide but before she could move from the door it was kicked in by what felt like ten men. Kagome rolled back as she looked at Naraku standing in the doorway. "Why Kagome are you okay?" Naraku laughed. Kagome was stunned how was he able to kick the door down in one kick. It was like he had some kid of super power.

"Get out of my house!" Kagome found the words leaving her mouth before she could even think.  
"Well look who has a voice. Have you been meeting up with that brat while your roommate is gone? How could you do that to Kikyo?" Naraku was laughing after he spoke.

Kagome was thinking what did he mean. She had no feelings towards Inuyasha so why did Naraku think that.  
"No. I have nothing to do with Inuyasha. Now like I said get out of my house." Kagome was now standing as she talked. Kagome was now seeing Naraku from both worlds and her clothes changed back to her green shool outfit as Naraku stood in his white baboon coat. Kagome felt the hate towards this demon and she pushed Naraku out into the hall. "You have fight but its weak and fake!" Naraku yelled as he charged Kagome.

"Get OUT!" Kagome screamed as she put her hand out and a bright light shot from her hand into Naraku's chest.

Sesshomaru ran up the stairs he made great time and he was thinking of what was waiting for him in his house when he reached the landing to see Naraku hit the wall. Kagome fell to the floor what ever she was using to fight back was gone she was back to the new world self tears running down her face.

"Kagome call 911 tell them we had someone break down the door."Sesshomaru spoke bringing both parties back to the moment at hand.

"This will only keep me at bay." Naraku said as he ran for the stairs.

Kagome was on the phone telling the operator what was going on while Naraku ran down the stairs. Her body was shaking as she hung up and then two hands pulled her in.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked as he too was shaking a little bit.

"Yes. The door knocked me on the ground I think I have a bruise on my arm." Kagome spoke as she pulled Sesshomaru closer the tears still falling.

The police came promising that for a chief they would find the man. Sesshomaru knew that they wouldn't be able to for he was demon in human clothing. He smiled as they posted police at the doors. Kagome was getting ready to leave when she felt Sesshomaru take her hand.

"Your still coming to the whole police ball hero's thing during lunch right?" Sesshomaru gave Kagome big eyes like a dog.  
"Come on (laughing) I told you I would be there plus if your stories are true I want to see what happens when Inuyasha gets called up." Kagome smiled as she kissed Sesshomaru on the cheek before heading out.

Kagome did her job told her friends about the morning and tried to smile. She could almost remember seeing Naraku in an odd outfit but felt it was just her mind playing tricks on her. Kagome smiled as she took her lunch and ran to town square. Kagome meet up with Sesshomaru who was in his dress blues. He stood tall holding her hand for all to see. Kagome felt a part of her jump and for a moment when Sesshomaru turned around it was the old world Kagome smiling at him but then in a flash it was new world Kagome.

"This is so silly." Sesshomaru said while he saw the mayor walking to the mic.

"No this is a way to raise money for your men. Plus I think its worth my lunch to be here with you." Kagome said as she looked around as Sango and Miroku walked up along with Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"I thank all of you who have come to hear our heros of the year. Our men and women have done so much for so many of us that we now will honor three of the best then to those who are coming to the ball will crown the best of the best. (Waited for the applause to stop) Now to start we have a new name this year. Officer 243 Miss Sango. (The crowd screamed in applause and hoots.) Next ...yes an old favorite Office 256 Mr Inuyasha. (Crowd goes nuts as women scream and clap.) Finally well I am proud to say finally I can say his name. Our own chief Sesshomaru. (The crowd clapped harder.) Please will you three join me up here. (The three walk up allowing for the crowd to once more break out in claps and screams.)Remember tomorrow night we will crown one of these great cops our top hero of the year." The mayor talked some more before letting the three down back into the crowd.

Kagome was all grins as Sesshomaru joined her once more.

"I told you he was a ham." Sesshomaru said looking over at his brother.

"You know Inuyasha he loves to show off. Give it to him he only wants to show that a half-demon can be great too." Kagome spoke making Sesshomaru look at her fast.  
"What was that?" Sesshomaru asked hoping she would repeat it.  
""Oh well he's trying to prove he can be just as good as his older I said that the little brother can be just as great." Kagome spoke a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru knew she had slipped up and spoke of Inuyasha as his true form. He smiled as she walked off back to work.

Sesshomaru sat in his office working on paper work when there was a knock at his door.

"Yes Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked without looking up.  
"Yea, I was thinking why not have us all over tonight so we can plan for the big ball tonight. I mean I really should be around Kagome more if you want to get home." Inuyasha spoke as he sat.  
"You really think bringing Kagome back means you just being around her?" Sesshomaru asked still not looking at his brother.  
"Come on she just needs to remember who we are. She can do that. The hard part is once she remembers that we have become just friends." Inuyasha spoke as he leaned back in his chair.  
"No. Kagome needs to feel like she comes first to someone, hell anyone other than Sango and Miroku. She needs to feel something in this world." Sesshomaru spoke finally looking at his brother.  
"I know what your trying to do but this too will only hurt Kagome. We all know that you could never truly care for a human like this once we go home." Inuyasha stood then walked out then stopped. "We all will be over around seven okay." Then Inuyasha was gone.

"Your wrong this is real. This is how I feel about her with everything I am." Sesshomaru spoke to the empty room.


	13. Bloody Ball

Kagome placed a sliver and black necklace around her neck as she looked at herself in the mirror. She smiled she cleaned up nice with her hair pulled up with a few strains around her face. This was going to be a fun night Kagome said to herself as she walked out into the living room.

Sesshomaru was waiting in a grey top and black pants. is blue tie he wore to match his lady. When Kagome walked out in her dress Sesshomaru felt his heart jump. This night he was going to make the best of everything for her. "Wow you look great." Sesshomaru said as he walked to Kagome.

"I can clean up nice. Shall we go?" Kagome smiled as she took Sesshomaru's hand.

The large ball room located downtown The room was covered in bright blue and gold. The room was full of people when Sesshomaru and the others walked in. The room was warm as Kagome pulled Sesshomaru to the dance floor. "She seems so happy." Miroku said as he watched Kagome start to dance pulling an awkward Sesshomaru with her.

"He's going to break her heart." Inuyasha said as Kikyo held onto his hand.

"I think your wrong Inuyasha. I thought at first what your brother was doing was fake and would hurt her but now I think he might truly have feelings for Kagome." Sango spoke as she started to pull Miroku to the dance floor.

Inuyasha watched his friends walk off then looked at his brother. It was true he looked happy but that did not mean that he wasn't just a good faker. He smiled when Kikyo kissed him on the cheek.

The ball room could be seen from across the street it had large windows and sitting in the dark sat Naraku. He smiled as a group of men stood around him Kagura and Kanna at his side. He watched as Kagome smiled as she danced with Sesshomaru.

"Smile all you want I will break this little group here and now. Kanna get the men ready to go in." Naraku turned as Kanna was getting two men ready handing them stolen guns.

"Remember call out to Kagome then shoot. Aim low we are not looking to kill her." Kanna said as the two boys smiled. Naraku watched the two well dressed men walk into the ball room and walk around when the time was right they would do as ordered. He felt good he was closer to getting Kagome back.

Kagome smiled as she and Sesshomaru sat down for a drink. The night was going great Kagome felt freer than she had in a long time. She was looking at Sesshomaru when a flash and she saw Sesshomaru with ears a long white coat and a sword. Kagome shook her head and the vision was gone. "Kagome you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh yea I was just thinking how great this night has been. I want to thank you for all this. I was so lonely back then and then you came into my life and gave me a reason to stand on my own." Kagome spoke as she held Sesshomaru's hand.

"Well if we are being honest, I think I have always been too stuck up ever let someone in. Then I started to get to know you and well I just can't seem to get you out of my head." Sesshomaru spoke from his heart and it felt good.

The night went on and finally it was time to announce the winner of the Top hero award. Kagome stood next to Sesshomaru as the mayor took to the stage.

"Good evening everyone. Once again I would like to thank you all for coming and supporting this great city. Now on the the award. (Crowd goes silent.) The winner this year is... Chief Sesshomaru. (Crowd bursts out in applause.)" The Mayor took Sesshomaru's hand as he walked up.

"Thank you all for this. I do my job not for an award but because I care. Thank you again." Sesshomaru smiled for a picture as he spoke then walked back down to Kagome.

The two smiled as the band started to play once more. Kagome smiled it was a slow song. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to the floor and the world seemed to slow down as he twirled her around. Then as the group danced it seemed to cause the world to almost stop as the group stood as their inner selves dancing. Kagome was so happy.

"Lady Kagome." Kagome turned to the voice s she was brought back to the moment in time. BANG! Kagome froze as those around her were screaming.

Two men watched and as the two danced they saw their shoot. As one stood making sure they could run for it the other called out to Kagome.

"Lady Kagome." Kagome stopped and turned to the man and without a second thought he shot.

Sesshomaru saw the gun and knew what the young man was about to do so when the gun went off he found his body taking a hit in his chest. The room froze as the two men started to run off. Kagome was frozen then two ladies nearby started to scream. Sesshomaru was starting to fall as he held his chest.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome felt the warmth of blood on her hands and she reached out to the man on the floor.

"Sesshomaru NOOOO!" Kagome was now crying as she put her hands over the gun wound.

The room was rushing as an ambulance was called Inuyasha and Sango took off after the two men but when they got across the street they seemed to dissappear into the darkness. So the two ran back in to find Kagome holding the wound as they waited for the paramedics. Kagome's beautiful blue and white dress was covered in blood now tears streaming her face.

"Sesshomaru. Your going to be fine." Kagome spoke her voice breaking up as she spoke.

"Kagome it's not bad I'll be okay. Are you hurt?" Sesshomaru asked from the floor.

"No. Thanks to you." Kagome started to cry again. Sesshomaru reached up and rubbed his hand across Kagome's face.

"I am so sorry." Kagome said as she was pulled from Sesshomaru by the paramedic who started to move Sesshomaru.

Kagome stood in her bloody dress and then turned to get the keys to Sesshomaru's car. She had them in her hand when she turned and ran right into Miroku.

"Kagome you are in no shape to drive. Sango will take you in my car and I will drive his car."Miroku took the keys and he lead Kagome into Sango's hands.

Sango took her coat and wrapped it around her friend who was now in shock. Inuyasha and Kikyo walked behind as they headed for the cars to follow the ambulance.

As Kagome went to find out what was going on the others sat waiting.  
"What are we going to do now?" Sango sat as she watched Kagome turn the corner with a nurse.

"We need to find Naraku he has to be behind this." Inuyasha said as he held to Kikyo's hand.

"Yes. Now what about Kagome. She cannot be alone in that apartment not if Sesshomaru is here." Miroku spoke as the group looked around.

Kagome was talking to the nurse who was looking over the notes so far.

"Looks like he didn't need to go into surgery the bullet was through and through but it caused enough bleeding he'll be staying here for at lest a week." The nurse spoke as she then saw the blood covered dress.

Kagome thanked the nurse then found it would be at lest another hour to see him. Kagome walked back to the others and waited. Finally a doctor walked out and called them back to Sesshomaru's room.

Kagome ran in to find Sesshomaru sitting up two fluids running as well as what looked like blood.

"Oh my god!" Kagome cried as she came to Sesshomaru's side.

"Breath Kagome. Kagome I'm fine really." Sesshomaru said as he pulled Kagome's head into his shoulder.

"How long are you going to be in here?" Inuyasha spit out as Kikyo poked his side.

"From what they are telling me at lest a week. Kagome my dear you trust me right?" Sesshomaru spoke and Kagome looked up at him.

"Yes." Kagome spoke her tears running down her face.

"I need to talk to the others for just a moment. I need to figure out who is going to stay with you while I am stuck here. I know what you want to say but it would make me feel better." Sesshomaru spoke so soft that Kagome smiled then walked out of the room.

"Okay Inuyasha you idiot your going to stay just you at my place with Kagome at night till I get let out." Sesshomaru spoke as his old self Inuyasha balled his fist.

"Why him? Why not the monk or the slayer?" Kikyo finally spit out.

"One Kagome needs to talk and she will open up about this to Inuyasha I know she will. Two Inuyasha is the only one that has a chance if Naraku attacks while I am in here. Three I said so." Sesshomaru stared right at his brother who finally let his fists open.

"You have a point. Kikyo I need to d o this for all of us." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and all she could do was nod this was the only way.

Kagome walked back in and this time took Sesshomaru by the hand.

"So Inuyasha is going to stay over till I get out." Sesshomaru spoke and Kagome tried to smile.

"Its only a week." Kagome spoke under her voice.


	14. A very bad night

Kagome sat in her bed she felt lost. She just went to work then came home and made dinner it sat waiting for Inuyasha and Kikyo. Kagome was glad to have another person in the house at night but when the two came home from work she felt sad so after the first two days she made dinner had hers and left the rest for the others.

Kagome sat reading when the door opened. Kagome heard Kikyo laughing when Inuyasha stuck his head in.

"Yo. We are going to eat and watch a movie want to join?" Inuyasha saw the sadness and the part of him that cared for the girl came out.

"Oh...I think I am going to finish this up call Sesshomaru then head to bed." Kagome spoke while looking at the ground.

"He doesn't blame you for what happened. He jumped in front of you to save you. I understand I would do the same if I could." Inuyasha sat on the end of the bed as he talked.

"I know...(tears falling from her eyes). He could have died and it would have been my fault. I never wanted him to get hurt." Kagome jumped and landed in Inuyasha lap.

Kagome cried as the two turned into there old selves. Inuyasha looked down at his dear friend as his ears sat on the top of his head.

"It hurts when I try to put the two worlds together." Kagome spoke as she sat up.

"I see. Why does it hurt?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know I try to reach out to this world me but when we touch its like ...fire we can see like a blur of this world and the real one we came from." Kagome felt the tears again.

"You'll figure it out I know you will." Inuyasha smiled as Kagome then changed back into the new world self.

Kagome smiled as Inuyasha walked out to check on Kikyo he could hear her yelling in the kitchen again. Kagome reached over and dialed a number then waited.

"Hello Kagome." Sesshomaru said sounding happy.

"How did you know?" Kagome said smiling once more.

"I just did. How was work?" Sesshomaru spoke.

"Fine. I made some fancy tuna and rice. I think Kikyo is having a hard time with the rice maker." Kagome giggled a little.

"I see. So the doctor said I can come home tomorrow."Sesshomaru spoke a smile on his face.

"Oh that will be great. I will make you something special. Oh wait what about me sleeping in your bed...should I wait till you heal." Kagome spoke trying not to jump up and down like a fool.

"The doctor said to try to avoid lifting heavy things but I doubt you sharing my bed at night would do anything." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome said her good nights then walked out to find the two on the couch and for a moment felt a pain in her heart seeing the two so close. She shook it off and sat on the chair.

"You look happy for once." Kikyo said as Inuyasha elbowed her.

"I know. Sesshomaru comes home tomorrow." Kagome spoke with a huge smile.

"That's great." Inuyasha said as the movie started. :::

Naraku and his little gang sat in the dark alley waiting. He knew that this would be his only chance.

"When the girl leaves we wait till they have been in bed a while then we attack." Naraku spoke and the men laughed they were going to light the night sky.

Kikyo left and the men waiting as the lights finally went out and then after a few hours and the clocks read 1am they walked up to the third floor and picked the main door.

Kagome was in a deep sleep when her door was kicked in and three men ran at her grabbing her as she screamed.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she kicked and tried to get away from the men in her room.

Inuyasha woke and jumped from the bed just as it was kicked in and a man shot at the bed. He wanted to come from where he was when he heard Kagome scream. Inuyasha had to move and he couldn't tell how many where in the house.

Kagome was fighting harder when finally two of the men tossed her to the ground. Kagome hit hard. She felt one take hold of her holding her arms to her side and he started to pull her to the front the door. Kagome was still fighting when she heard his voice.

"Blow him up." Naraku spoke as he saw Kagome being pulled out.

"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed and she let out a light.

Inuyasha could hear and sense who was in the room. He could see Kagome through the door being pulled out to Naraku. He was back to his true self as Kagome let a light out. He wanted to run to her when he saw that the boys were backing out. "Shit." Inuyasha turned and jumped out the window just as the boys tossed a small bomb into the house. The place exploded sending Inuyasha flying he was falling and then the light was gone so when he hit the pool right outside the window he landed on his ankle and felt it break right away.

Kagome was pulled into a car just as her home exploded. She tired to fight to get back when a hand grabbed her by the neck.

"I worked too hard to get you back my love. That brat learned not to mess with me." Naraku spoke as he pulled Kagome to him kissing her though she fought him.

"Inuyasha...Sesshomaru... you did it all." Kagome spoke as she pulled away.

"I'm not done yet. When I am done you will beg for death." Naraku laughed as he tossed Kagome to the floor of the car and then stepped on her back. The car speed off as the sound of a fire truck could be herd.

Inuyasha was pulled from the pool by a neighbor who had came running out to see him fall. Inuyasha was thinking he had to get to Kagome he had to help her but when he got up he fell the pain in his leg was too much. So he waited as a paramedic appeared and started to treat him He then realized he had small burns all over his body.

"We need to move him." The paramedic said trying to get Inuyasha into the ambulance.

"Not till I talk to the cops on duty." Inuyasha said pushing the guy out of his way.

The cops who appeared saw Inuyasha and ran to him. They could tell that he was hurt but knew he wasn't gonna leave without talking to them.

"Okay tells us what happened?" The cop asked pushing Inuyasha back down.

"It was Naraku and a gang of men. They broke in and took Kagome. They have her and drove off after tossing a bomb into the place. I was close enough to the window that I was tossed out and thank god my brother lives near the pool. You have to find her. He will hurt her or worse." Inuyasha spoke fast and frantic.

Inuyasha was sent on his way leaving his coworkers to deal with the mess then it hit him. He was going to have to tell Sesshomaru what happened. He laid down and waited this night was only going to end with an even worse day.

Sesshomaru sat in his room as he waited on the nurse he was about to leave. He was a little nervous he was sure Kagome would have been here by now. He would have called her at work but he didn't want to make her work a minute more than she needed to . Sesshomaru sat back and smiled he missed her cooking, her smile, he missed her in bed next to him.

Right outside the room stood three bodies.

"Why are we the ones who have to break the news. I mean we could just walk him down the two rooms and make Inuyasha do it." Miroku spoke looking at the door.

"No. He is already going to blame him for all this and we need him to breathe so he doesn't hurt him any more than he already is." Kikyo answered as she shook a little.

"No we need to be the ones to tell him everything we know even more than what Inuyasha does. He's gonna be mad but he needs to know." Sango said finally opening the door.

The next moments were like a blur to Sesshomaru he saw the three walk in and he could see on their faces something was wrong. Sango spoke and told him about the night where the group took Kagome. He jumped and wanted to get out the door when Miroku pulled him back in. He listened as he was told that the guns that were stolen were the ones this group were using. Then he heard about Inuyasha and how he was hurt. He then wanted to see him

Inuyasha sat on the bed his body in pain from his broken ankle to the burns all over his body. He was thinking about Kagome hoping she was okay. Then he watched his door open.

"So they told me what happened. You going to be okay?" Sesshomaru asked catching Inuyasha off guard.

"Me...? Oh yea I'll be fine soon enough. I never heard them come in till it was too late. I wanted to get to her but I ...I failed her." Inuyasha waited once he spoke.

"You did the best you could. Plus you lived that alone will make her happy. I go to work tomorrow we will find her and when we do we will make as many of them pay as we can." Sesshomaru spoke then walked out he had things to do starting with finding a home.


	15. Understanding

**Thank you for reading I am taking a break from one of the other stories since I got an idea on this one. I do not own the characters just using them. **

Kagome felt her body hit t he wall hard. She held in the tears she had learned that gave him more pleasure. Naraku held Kagome by the neck as he tossed her to the bed and then moved on top of her. Kagome fought but lost in the end.

"You will stop fighting me soon enough." Naraku spoke as she started to get dressed once more.

"Never. e taught me I could fight no matter what." Kagome spit out as she wrapped the blanket around her body.

Naraku walked out of the cold room laughing. He found Kanna waiting she handed over the reports she had gotten from his little friends in the station.

"He just wont give up. He is starting to close in on us." Naraku tossed the papers to the floor.

Naraku sat to eat when his men came back with food and things. They were laughing when they saw their boss.

"The cops are closing in we need to get ready for a showdown. That girl will not go back to them alive." Naraku looked at the door he would rip the jewel out if he needed to.

Kagome sat in the dark room. She knew she was in an old loading dock trailer but that was about it. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts. Naraku attacked her and rapped her at lest once a day. She wanted to give up but every time she did she saw his face. She pulled it back together she was going to see him again she would be with Sesshomaru again.

Sesshomaru sat at his desk going over every report he had. He knew the answer was somewhere. He was combing every inch of the city but the gang was nowhere to be found. He looked at his desk and for a moment thought back to the night he lost Rin. He was in a blind rage and she came to him. He the great lord who needed no one but still she took hold of him. Sesshomaru was brought back from his thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Sesshomaru waited as the two girls walked in.

"We came to see how you were doing?" The blonde asked as she could tell the chief was getting little to no sleep.

"We heard you were still staying in hotels till this ends." The brunette said.

"I am on edge there is a monster out there who has taken a girl...no he has taken my girl and he will be caught. I have no time to find a home right now." Sesshomaru spoke the great lord who let another into his heart.

Kagome moved closer to the door she could hear the men on the other side listening to the TV. Kagome then heard it... the voice she missed so much..

ON TV:

"We will not give up the search for Miss. Higurashi. She was taken in the middle of the night by her ex Naraku. He along with a group of men attacked and tried to kill a fellow officer. If anyone has any tips please call the number at the bottom of the screen."

Kagome felt the tears fall down her face. He was alive. Inuyasha was still alive. She cried and her heart jumped she almost could see Inuyasha in red falling and running to him. Kagome fell back her head started to hurt. Kagome sat and finally after a few minutes it stopped.

Naraku watched to screen a nasty grin on his face. He could see Inuyasha in the background his body still scared from the fire. He looked back at the door she would fall at his feet before they got to her that he was sure of.

Sesshomaru sat in his hotel room he felt empty and he wasn't sure if it was because of Kagome or that he had been thinking of Rin so much. "I told myself that humans mean nothing right? Then I let Rin around and I the great Sesshomaru did care for her. She was like my daughter. She was taken and then that girl... she could have been ripped to shreds but yet she took that chance to help me. Kagome runs to help everyone and the one person who should have ran to her...failed. That idiot Inuyasha, Kikyo is a shadow of what Kagome is. Yet his heart wouldn't give her up. Kagome let it go I watched her let him go if it would make him happy. Why? Why wouldn't she fight to keep him..." Sesshomaru was lost he didn't understand.

Sesshomaru heard the phone as he was thinking and walked over to pick it up.  
"Hello?" Sesshomaru answered.

"Hey, Its Sango can we meet up for dinner I need to talk to you." Sango asked knowing she was taking a risk with the demon on the other end.

"There is a place next to the hotel meet me there." Sesshomaru answered then hung up.

Sango walked in to find Sesshomaru already at a table. Sango sat and bowed even if they had been in this world a long time she could still see Sesshomaru for who he really was.

"Why did you call me?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Kagome. I know you have been there for her this last year. I also know that you are fighting with these feelings. Kagome told me once that she saw a light in you that was cloudy. She said that she felt it was a part of your father you wished wasn't there." Sango spoke as Sesshomaru looked at her.

"She was right. I the great dog lord was not going to fall like my father because of a human. I felt they were weak, below me. Then Rin...she found a way in she never judged me. She... she was the best thing to happen to me. She showed me that I needed to care if I was to grow in power. That light she saw is growing. Now I need to ask you. Why didn't Kagome fight to keep Inuyasha as hers?" Sesshomaru spoke and when he asked Sango looked away.

"I asked her. She said that she would only be asking him to do something that was beyond what he could really do. Kagome knows that she had Inuyasha and she said that she was happy with that. Kagome didn't want to lose him altogether and so she felt letting him go as she did would mean she could stay and protect the jewel. Her heart broke when she heard Inuyasha talking about giving it to Kikyo." Sango looked at the ground she could still see Kagome's eyes fill with tears the night before she was taken.

"Kagome... I want to love her. I want to be the one she calls to when she is in trouble. This Sesshomaru wants Kagome to know that she doesn't have to fight alone." Sesshomaru looked at Sango and in a moment they were their true selves.

"Kagome will take some time to let Inuyasha go completely but if you were understanding... She could move on." Sango spoke with a smile.

"Understanding...something she has without trying." Sesshomaru spoke thinking about how she ran to him that night.

Kagome woke to find Naraku on top of her. She tried to push him off as he pulled at her clothes. Kagome rolled and hit the ground then Naraku jumped on top slamming her body into the hard cold ground. Kagome felt the tears falling but still she was going to fight. She felt Naraku roll her onto her back and he put his face into hers.

"Fight all you want little one. You are mine that brat will never get to you." Naraku was laughing when he pulled back in pain.

Naraku found his cheek bleeding from Kagome bitting him. Naraku looked and without thinking slapped her across the face.

"Get this through your head Inuyasha will not save you from this." Naraku yelled as Kagome held her face

Kagome felt the slap but there was more to it and her cheek was bleeding. When Naraku yelled at her she froze ...Inuyasha she wasn't thinking about him. Then she could see it Inuyasha running for her holding a sword. Again Kagome grabbed her head as it started to pound. "That's what you get you brat." Naraku then walked out. :::::

Inuyasha sat on his bed and looked at his arms the burns were healing but not like they would if they were back home. He thought about how Kagome was screaming and crying just like back then. He cared for Kagome he did, no he still did just not like he does for Kikyo. Kagome knew that and let him go. He then thought back why would he try and take the last thing she held away from her? Kikyo was begging him but now for sure he knew that Kagome held the jewel and she belonged in the group.

"Inuyasha what is going to happen when we get back home?" Kikyo asked as she watched Inuyasha thinking.

"Kikyo. You and I will be together but the jewel... it will stay with Kagome. She has been with me for so long and is one of my best friends. I cannot lose her just as I cannot lose you." Inuyasha spoke and Kikyo took his hand.

"That seems right. Kagome did just let you go. I guess I just always thought that she would one day start to is all." Kikyo felt at peace with how she felt about Kagome finally.


	16. Save my soul

Sesshomaru knew to find Naraku he was going to have to find someone who was helping him. He used what he knew and targeted the two girls who always asking what he knew.

"Inuyasha I need you and Sango to keep an eye out those two know how to reach him I am sure of it." Sesshomaru spoke his door closed.

"How can you know that? Naraku could have anyone in here spying on you." Inuyasha said as he felt angered by having to babysit.

"No he still believes it's you who will break this spell. He has spies on you but these two are all over me. They seem to crave powerful men. That is why I am sure they have fallen for Naraku and think they are helping him somehow." Sesshomaru spoke looking at Sango.

"We will keep an eye out then." Sango said as she stood then taking Inuyasha by his shirt started for the door.

As Sango was getting a sandwich at a little deli outside the town limits she saw two girls walk by. She then realized it was her coworkers. She followed close behind till they stopped and she ran behind a street light.

The two waited till a girl in white walked out.

"There you are Kanna. Is your brother okay?" The blond asked as Kanna walked up.

"He is hiding. He fears the cops, for he has nothing to do with this. He is being framed." Kanna lied.

"We knew he couldn't have done this. Tell him we are looking inside town for those men." The brunette said.

Kanna nodded then walked away. She walked down towards the shipping yards and then was gone.

Sango followed Kanna till she was gone then she knew where Kagome was. Sango ran back those two girls thought he was being framed and in thinking that were telling Kanna were they were looking. She couldn't prove it but she was glad she knew where Kagome was.

Kagome fixed her clothes once more as Naraku has left her alone. She was cold and tired she wanted to just let it go. She fell onto the small bed and closed her eyes thinking she could just let go..."KAGOME!" Kagome jumped she could hear them all yelling her name. This was happing more and more. Every time she wanted to give up she heard a voice yelling her name. At first it was Sango and Miroku then she could hear Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she sat back up. She had to get away.

Naraku sat in the other room he was going over papers when a man rushed in out of breathe.

"Sir...they are surrounding us. The cops they found us!" The man yelled as Naraku jumped from his chair. He rushed out everyone following him.

Kagome heard what was going on outside and then looked out her small window. It was starting to rain but she could see a faint red and blue light. They were here and she knew that once Naraku realized that he would be back. Kagome looked around the door was not going to help her but the window. Kagome started pulled the mattress apart and then used some of it to break the window. She pushed as much of the glass out but when she knew she could fit she started to climb out. She cut her arms and landed outside but found she was on a platform and with no way down she started to climb on top.

Naraku saw the lights ordered his men to keep the cops at bay as long as they could. He turned and ran back to the trailer he rushed the door pushed it open only to find the room empty and then rain coming in through a bloody broken window. He smiled as he turned and went outside.

The rain was coming down harder and the police were getting closer. Kagome was jumping to the roof of the next trailer when she head a voice behind her.

"You really do have some of that fire back." Naraku laughed as he jumped onto the roof behind Kagome.

The rain was falling harder now as Kagome got to her feet. Naraku laughed as he stood across from her.

"You wont get away. I am going to pull that jewel from your body and then this will end." Naraku yelled as he pulled out his gun.

Kagome heard the words and for a moment the world froze. Kagome was looking at herself in a green school outfit.

"Your from where we come from." This world Kagome said.

"Yes." Kagome's true self answered.

"It hurts when I think of him. Why?" Kagome of this world asked.

"I... I can't seem to tell you. All I know right now is we have to remember something if we want to get out of this." Kagome's true self said.

Kagome took her own hand and then they saw Naraku for who he was and the jewel. In that moment Kagome exploded in power and was her true self holding her bow with an arrow already cocked. Naraku smiled in his baboon coat.

"Cute. I doubt you remember enough to get home." Naraku spoke as he pulled the trigger on the gun he still held.

Kagome let the arrow go as a bullet entered her gut. Kagome cried out in pain as she lost her true form and was holding her wound. Naraku laughed till the arrow entered his shoulder and though it was gone it left its mark. Kagome turned and ran she wasn't ready to give up.

"You brat! This night will be your last." Naraku yelled as he pulled the trigger once again.

Kagome felt the bullet hit her in the shoulder but she ran till she could slid behind a huge cooling unit. She pulled her cold, wet, bleeding body into a ball and started to cry.

"I wont let you have the JEWEL!" Kagome screamed as the light from within once more took over. Kagome felt her body starting to let go.

"KAGOME!" Was the last words she heard but this time it wasn't in her head.

Sesshomaru was leading the cops into the shipping yard. The rain started and while others were going for their rain coats Sesshomaru just walked on. Soon the gang of men appeared but Sesshomaru could feel Kagome and a little bit of his true demon was released. He ran and jumped over the men and took off. Sango and Inuyasha right behind him. Though they could hear the guns behind them it was the sounds ahead that drew the three.

"Where they hell is he keeping her?" Inuyasha yelled as the rain was starting to pick up.

"Can you not smell it? Kagome is outside and bleeding." Sesshomaru spoke and Inuyasha stopped he could smell it Kagome's blood.

" Which way?" Sango said her voice giving away how scared she was.

Sesshomaru started to run he could feel it Kagome was close and Naraku was not far behind. As he came to a large shipping trailer he felt it Kagome's inner power was released not a lot but enough to allow him to be his true form. Inuyasha and Sango appeared just as Sesshomaru jumped up on top of the trailer. Inuyasha took hold of Sango and followed. They landed on top of a trailer right across from Kagome and Naraku. They could see Kagome holding her weapon.

"She has her memory?" Sango looked to Sesshomaru as she asked. "Not enough just a big piece that allowed her to pull her weapon." Sesshomaru could see Naraku still held his gun.

Then it happened the gun went off as Kagome released her bow. Thought Naraku was hit Kagome's body jumped she had too been hit. Kagome turned to run and then another gun shot this one hitting Kagome in the shoulder. Sango could see that the little power they had was gone again. They would never make it in time. Then Kagome slid behind a cooling unit.

"I wont let you have the JEWEL!" Kagome screamed.

That little bit gave Sesshomaru enough and he jumped landing behind Naraku his gun raised. Inuyasha and Sango made it over and were pulling there guns.

"KAGOME!" Sesshomaru yelled.

Naraku turned to find three guns pointed at him.

"Well looks like you showed up just in time to watch her die Inuyasha." Naraku laughed as he dropped his gun.

"She wont die but your going to jail." Sesshomaru spoke.

Naraku smiled as he jumped from the roof and when Sango and Inuyasha rushed over he was gone. Sesshomaru ran to Kagome who was laying on the ground blood pooling under her.

"Call it in Sango!" Sesshomaru yelled as he pulled Kagome into his arms.

Inuyasha turned and jumped to the ground Sango behind him. Sesshomaru jumped landed and they ran to find the gang either dead or in custody. The ambulance was waiting as Kagome was placed on the bed. "I'm going with her. Go get the others and meet us at the hospital." Sesshomaru yelled as he jumped in and then was gone.

Kagome felt the rain stop and opened her eyes. She was in her true form and was taken back to see Sesshomaru there.

"YOU need this." Kagome spoke as the jewel appeared in her hand.

"No... it's yours." Sesshomaru spoke.

"If I...if I die with it then you all will be stuck here." Kagome spoke her voice weak.

"Then do not die. I will not be taking it." Sesshomaru spoke again his heart screaming to hold her.

Kagome smiled as she closed her eyes. Then Sesshomaru heard the paramedic yell and they were working hard to bring Kagome back. Sesshomaru held tight to Kagome's hand as they were shocking her.

"Kagome come back...you are stronger than this come back." Sesshomaru spoke into her ear as once more they shocked her.

Kagome jumped her heart once more going. They arrived and Kagome was rushed to surgery. Sesshomaru still covered in her blood sat and waited.

Hours passed the others arrived but still Kagome was in surgery. Sesshomaru could still see Kagome holding the jewel.

"OH my god. Poor Kagome." Sango said as she leaned into Miroku.

"She is strong. She will make it out, Lady Kagome has been through too much not to." Miroku spoke as he held Sango.

"What if she doesn't we will be stuck here. She has the jewel remember." Kikyo yelled as Inuyasha pulled her down.

"Then we are stuck here. Kikyo please this is not the time to be selfish." Inuyasha said holding Kikyo's hand.

"You all should know on the way here she was going to give up. She woke and was going to hand me the jewel. (Everyone looked at him) IF I had taken it she would have let go. I took this risk but told her to hold on to it. We have to show her we have faith in her." Sesshomaru spoke.

The group sat and waited a few more hours. Then finally a doctor came out and took Sesshomaru aside.

"We were able to get the bullets out and fix her stomach. It was touch and go most of the time. She is very weak and will be in ICU till later tomorrow." The doctor said.

"I see can you take this and put it with her so she knows we were here." Sesshomaru said taking his badge and handing it to the doctor.

The doctor nodded then turned to the ICU unit. Sesshomaru told the others the news and they all went home.

Kagome woke to a white room her body a dull pain. She looked saw that she was in a hospital. She felt the tears in her eyes she somehow made it back. Kagome reached out for her water when she felt something in her hand. Kagome lifted it up to find a badge.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome smiled as she said his name. 


	17. A new home

Kagome sat on her hospital bed as a nurse was taking her dressing off.

"I am so sorry dear but his is going to sting a little." The nurse spoke as she pulled the dressing.

Kagome let a scream out as the dressing came off. Kagome held back the tears as the wound was getting cleaned out. Kagome looked down and saw how big a hole was in her gut. Then as she was looking up she found Sesshomaru standing at her side taking her hand.

"She is almost done Kagome." Sesshomaru said as Kagome started to squeeze his hand.

The nurse finished and left the two alone. Kagome sat back against her pillows as Sesshomaru sat on her bed. Kagome smiled as she saw Sesshomaru.

"Thank you for coming for me." Kagome said holding her hands together.

"This is the third day I have seen you. You do not have to thank me. I will come for you any time you need me. You are not alone." Sesshomaru spoke from his heart.

Kagome went red as she sat she then looked out her window it was going to storm again.

"Any luck finding him yet." Kagome asked looking out the window.

"No...he seems to dissappear into the shadows. I wont stop hunting him though." Sesshomaru spoke and could see Kagome turn a little pale.

"Where will we live...he took your home away. I...I am so sorry to get you and your friends involved in this." Kagome spoke then tears started to fall.

Sesshomaru reached over and pulled Kagome's face to his. He looked at the deep brown eyes and he smiled.

"That demon took many things in this world. Some I can fix others I might not but this is not your fault. My friends are your friends. You have to just open your heart and you know this to be the truth." Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome once more turned red.

Naraku sat in his little house deep in the woods outside the main city. He found that like in his world the witch gave him the power to hide his home from those looking for him. He sat in his little room and still could smell Kagome on him. It was intoxicating he wanted more but then he had to pull his thoughts back to the jewel that is what he wanted more.

"Master they don't seem to slow down. They look for you as they work." Kanna spoke from the door.

"Inuyasha must have asked that brother for a grand favor to protect her. That does not matter it wont be enough to unlock her full power for her to remember him She needs more and I know of none who can give it to her." Naraku started to laugh.

"What about Sesshomaru?" Kagura asked .

"Oh the demon who you like...he can try but his false attempt will not help. She has to truly feel that kind of love she has only come short of." Naraku once more laughed.

The group sat and waited soon it would be time to head out once more to try for the jewel.

Kagome was taking papers from a nurse as she was getting off her bed. Kagome was glad to finally get released but she had no idea where she was going. Kagome was up and walking to her bags when a body walked in front of her and took them.

"You don't need to open up those wounds. Ready to go home?" Sesshomaru spoke as he stood in a grey shirt and jeans.

Kagome smiled as she took the man's hand she felt happy just to be with him. She still felt that Sesshomaru was just trying to play a part but once and a while there was this light that she saw... it was as if he was opening up to her.

Kagome sat in the car as Sesshomaru started to drive soon she found they were going into a gated community and then pulled up to a little town home.

"This is your new home?" Kagome looked at the place this looked like it cost more than the last place.

"Sure it is. We have a gate and we are right in the middle of all the homes. This place cost the same as the little apartment we lived in. You cook do your little things I can do the rest." Sesshomaru said getting out.

Sesshomaru opened the door and walked in with Kagome right behind him. She could see that he tried to make the place look as much like their last home. She smiled as he placed her bags in the spare bedroom. Kagome looked around though it looked more for a girl she didn't feel this was her room.

"I put most the things I bought you in the main room. I want you to move at your own pace but my hope is that you will share my room." Sesshomaru spoke he was taking a huge risk.

Kagome was left with some clothes she was able to get Sango to buy her. She changed into a tee-shirt and lounge pants. She sat in the spare room as she heard the shower come on. Kagome then felt fear it was like being held in that room...alone.

Kagome walked out into the living room to find a lot of copies of the books she once owned. Kagome took one off the shelf then walked into the main room. It looked as she would picture it when they lived in the apartment. Kagome climbed into bed and started to read.

Sesshomaru was in the bathroom he had work the next day. He got his pants on and walked out into his room. Sesshomaru stopped short to find Kagome asleep on her side of the bed. He smiled as he got in on his side and started to read before turning in.

"Why didn't you take the jewel?" Kagome's voice made Sesshomaru jump.

"If I had you would have let go. You needed a reason to hold on." Sesshomaru spoke looking at Kagome in her green and white sitting at the end of the bed apart from her body.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you again. I know I must be a bother. I think my room is nice I mean this word me seems happy." Kagome spoke.

Sesshomaru then realized that Kagome's two worlds couldn't see what was going on which meant Kagome had no idea she was sharing a bed with him right now.

"I don't see you as a bother you give this place a light priestess."Sesshomaru wanted to kick himself he should be talking to her nicer.

"I...thank you. I was ...no I am still hurting from Inuyasha and if I can't get passed it I don't know if I can get us home." Kagome spoke tears pushing from her eyes.

"He is an idiot. You will find your way back take your time." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome was taken back Sesshomaru his light was brighter. He was smiling too and that just seemed odd.

"I guess so. Thank you." Kagome spoke as she once more disappeared.

Kagome woke to find a note next to her.

Kagome,  
I had to go into work the numbers are on the fridge. I will be coming home for lunch so if you are up to it I would love to chat. Do as you wish and take time to breathe work called said you are to start next week up in the lab. Sesshomaru

Kagome smiled as she walked into the shower and smiled. She felt better even with the dreams. She made herself a little breakfast then curled up on the couch with a book.

"You wont escape me!"

Kagome jumped as she thought she heard Naraku yell. Kagome looked around to find she was in deed alone. Kagome went to check the door and it was locked. Kagome turned and for a moment it was as if Naraku was standing before her.

"NOOOOO!" Kagome screamed as she fainted to the floor.

Sesshomaru pulled up and walked to the door when he heard Kagome yell. He ran to the door unlocked it to find Kagome passed out on the floor.

"Kagome! Kagome wake up are you okay? Kagome!" Sesshomaru was holding Kagome in his arms.

Kagome opened her eyes to find Sesshomaru there. She jumped holding him tight her body still shaking.

"MY mind...I could hear him and then I saw him for a moment." Kagome was crying.

Sesshomaru just held the girl thinking it wasn't her mind it was Kanna letting Kagome hear and see him for that was all he could do.

"He wont hurt you any more. Kagome I am here for you," Sesshomaru spoke and felt Kagome take in a deep breath.

"I know. Thank you." Kagome spoke as she finally got up.

Sesshomaru sat as Kagome made a noodle lunch. Kagome sat the plates then sat down.

"This weekend you want to do something?" Sesshomaru spoke.

"Well there is a movie out that I would like to see." Kagome spoke red moving up her face.

"Good we will go. It will be fun and get you out of this house." Sesshomaru said a smile on his face.

Kagome was all smiles as she walked downtown with Sesshomaru. They had a lovely dinner and then a movie. The two were just walking she had a hard week she had nightmares at night and would awake screaming. She at first thought she should move to the spare room but Sesshomaru made sure she stayed. He knew that Kagome alone at night would only lead to trouble.

"Oh look at that... can we walk over and get an ice cream." Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru as she spoke.

"I don't see why not." Sesshomaru smiled as she answered.

The two walked over to a little stand where a man was selling ice cream. Kagome got a sweet cream flavor. Sesshomaru said he was full and bought just the one. Kagome found a place to sit and eat.

"So this was a great night. Your very sweet Sesshomaru, its funny no one would think a demon could be this sweet." Kagome spoke before eating.

"Wait what? What did you just say." Sesshomaru said.

"I said no one would think the chief could be this sweet. What did you think I said?" Kagome spoke as she pushed Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru smiled once more he was sure he had heard demon but still Kagome looked happy.

"My brother wont give you up." A small voice spoke from behind.

Kagome and Sesshomaru turned to find Kanna standing there. Kagome at first wanted to move but found Sesshomaru holding her in place.

"Tell your brother when we find him this will end." Sesshomaru spoke as Kanna walked off and seemed to dissappear. Sesshomaru cursed in his head.

Kagome was in her kitchen fixing dinner it was a tradition to have the others over on Sundays now. Kagome was trying to reach a spice high on the shelf but was just a little too short. She was about to give up when she felt her body rise. Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru lifting her up the little she need.

"You just show up every time I seem to need you. Thank you Sesshomaru." Kagome spoke as she got down and added her spice.

"I think you have fought long enough alone." Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome stood in front of him.

Kagome in her blue shirt and jeans was setting the table when the door bell went off. Sesshomaru got off his chair to answer the door. He opened it to find Kikyo and Inuyasha followed by Sango and Miroku.

Kikyo sat on the couch reaching for some of Kagome's magazines while Sango went to the kitchen. The three men stood there till Sesshomaru lead them out to the little yard in the back.

"Naraku has a barrier on him." Sesshomaru spoke once he shut the door.

"It has to be. Sango and I have been all over and he just faded into the dark." Inuyasha added.

"Naraku has more than that from home. Kikyo and I have been going over some of the jars we found in that shipping yard a couple are poisons from our home land. If he were to use them we might not be able to stop them here." Miroku spoke looking towards the house.

"We wont let that happen. Inuyasha you hurt Kagome the night before that is why this all happened. You have to try to make peace with her as a friend, that is all you can do." Sesshomaru changed the subject.

"Yea...I was thinking about that. I was never going to ask for the jewel. Kikyo was being just ... she is scared but Kagome is the one who can hold it and it stay pure. She is the only one who can see them any more." Inuyasha spoke letting out the truth.

"You should have told Kagome that. She was so hurt that night." Miroku spoke looking at Inuyasha.

The three talked a little more before Kagome found them and told them to hurry and get to the table. Kagome let the boys in and shut the door and when she headed for the kitchen Sesshomaru took her hand and started to walk with her. The others were taken back when he walked in with her.

As the group ate Kikyo was eying Sesshomaru.

"So what did you two do last weekend. I mean we came by to see how your first week was but no one was here." Kikyo asked watching Kagome.

"Sesshomaru took me out. We had dinner, movie even ice cream." Kagome spoke a smile on her face.

After dinner Sango got Sesshomaru alone. Sango was worried and needed to talk to him.

"Look you seem to be getting close to Kagome...I just worry that you are going to hurt her like Inuyasha. " Sango spoke waiting.

"She is your friend and you care for her. I was just going to show her that she could count on people. I was just going to protect her when that idiot wasn't there. Then I guess I just found things about her that made me happy." Sesshomaru answered.

"What will happen when she gets us home?" Sango spoke softer now.

"I don't know...I want to be around her I believe but all I can do is hope to not to hurt her." Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome found them in the spare room.

"Hurry up you guys the movie is going to start soon." Kagome said with a large smile. 


	18. Death or Life

Kagome worked in the lab she was happy. She would work with a large smile then get to go home. She was working on some blood samples when there was a knock on the lab door. Kagome got up and opened it to find Sesshomaru.

"Hello." Kagome said with a smile.

"I thought I could wait till you got off. Take you out for dinner." Sesshomaru spoke as Kagome smiled a little more.

The two talked as Kagome started to finish for the day. As they walked out a dark cloud sat in the shadows.

"I tire of this game time to go home." Naraku spoke a large grin on his face.

Kagome was sitting in bed as Sesshomaru walked out of the shower. He smiled as he climbed into bed. They were about to turn the lights out when the phone went off.

"Hello?" Sesshomaru answered.

"It's Miroku we have a problem. We have sightings of Naraku its at the hospital. Sango and Inuyasha are going to be on watch but I think Kikyo and I need to come if he uses any of those poisons...Kagome could get hurt." Miroku spoke on the other end.

"We will all be at the hospital tomorrow." Sesshomaru spoke before hanging up the phone.

"What is wrong?" Kagome spoke.

"We think Naraku has been around the hospital. myself and the others are going to be by just in case." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome nodded she wasn't going to run she would face him this time.

Kagome walked into the break room to find bags of cake names written on them. Kagome smiled it looked like her big boss wanted to thank the team for working so hard. Kagome took the little cake and popped it into her mouth before walking to to her station.

Naraku watched in the dark her\ poisoned them all but Kagome her poison would kill her.

Kagome was working and at first felt fine but then started to feel dizzy.  
Kagome then felt a pair of hands pull her around.

"THIS ENDS! That poison will kill you and there is nothing these doctors can do to stop it." Naraku laughed as he held Kagome.

AT THE SAME TIME:

Sesshomaru and the others came to Kagome's floor where half the team were on the floor in pain. Miroku turned pale as he ran to a doctor who told them that the team seamed to be poisoned. Sesshomaru didn't wait as he took off towards Kagome's office. The group not far behind him. As Sesshomaru kicked the door in he found Naraku holding a pale Kagome in his hands.

"Get your hands off her!" Sesshomaru screamed pulling Naraku off Kagome.

Naraku laughed as he turned into the darkness once more. The group took off running till they found an empty room. Sesshomaru sat Kagome on the bed her body twisting in pain as she held her body.

"Miroku." Sango spoke.

"It's one of those poisons. She will die here if we can't get her home." Miroku spoke as he heard a noise outside.

The others turned to head out the door. Sesshomaru turned back to Kagome.

"We will stop him. Don't die." Sesshomaru spoke as he followed the others to stop pulled his gun and shot. The group rushed out of the way.

"She will die! She can't remember it will hurt to much." Naraku laughed.

Kagome felt something in her jump she sat though she was in blinding pain. She went to stand but fell to the floor so she crawled to the door. She got around to a corner where she could see her friends. She felt the poison move and then standing before her was another her.

"We have to remember." New Kagome spoke.

"It will only hurt." Old Kagome answered.

"Life hurts...we will die...now we have to remember." New Kagome yelled.

Naraku held the group in a corner as he smiled this was the end. While Kagome was now facing herself.

"Start with someone simple." New Kagome spoke as she twisted in pain again.

Then the two Kagome's took hands as a light started to glow.

"Miroku the monk." Old Kagome spoke.

"That's right he's still a pervert as a lab tech." New Kagome spoke.

Naraku was about to shoot again when a light took over Miroku and he stood his robs back along with his staff and wind scar.

"Looks like she is trying but it wont be in time." Naraku laughed as he took a shot.

"Wind scar! Lady Kagome will not be lost." Miroku spoke as he took the bullet.

Kagome smiled as she looked at Miroku.

"Sango the demon slayer." Old Kagome spoke as she started to feel the pain in her own body.

"She 's a great cop and friend." New Kagome spoke as she coughed and blood came up.

Naraku was reloading when the light took Sango she wasted no time and tossed her weapon.

"Cute." Naraku spoke as he jumped back missing the weapon by an inch.

Kagome could feel her body going numb. She had to keep going.

"Keep going..." New Kagome spoke as the two's arms were becoming one.

"Kikyo...we are her reincarnation. She is a great priestess." Old Kagome spoke.

"She's not so bad...as far as she goes." New Kagome spoke.

Kikyo felt the light over take her and shot her arrow at Naraku's heart. Naraku had to move fast as the arrow almost hit.

Kagome was now on the floor it was getting hard to see. She looked at her past.

"Who broke our heart?" New Kagome spoke soft.

"It hurts...he is such an idiot." Old Kagome spoke.

"Love hurts. If you trust him then you can forgive him." New Kagome spoke.

"INUYASHA! He..." Old Kagome stopped.

"The half demon...he loves Kikyo and that is okay" New Kagome spoke and now the two had the same legs.

Inuyasha felt the light over take him. He took hold of his sword and smiled. Naraku now was right in their faces.

"How... she can remember you! Wait you Sesshomaru why are you and I the last?" Naraku turned as he saw Kagome not far away. Sesshomaru was right behind as he too could see Kagome on the ground.

"Just a little bit more." New Kagome spoke as she felt fire move through her body.

"Naraku..." Old Kagome spoke.

"You called my dears." Naraku spoke holding Kagome up.

"The half demon... you have done so much." New Kagome spoke.

The group watched the light over take Naraku and he stood as his true self and his tentacles moved to take Kagome.

"Get away from her!" Sesshomaru spoke as he sent Naraku to the ground.

Sesshomaru took Kagome in his arms as her body started to shake.

"We have to remember it all." New Kagome spoke.

"Why? Why has he been so nice?" Old Kagome spoke.

"Who knows but say his name let us join and we can take them home." New Kagome spoke.

"Sesshomaru!" Old Kagome spoke.

The light was bright as Sesshomaru was giving back his true form. Kagome was on fire and he could smell Kagome's blood on her lips. Naraku stood as a nasty grin showed on his face.

"She still isn't herself. She will die here." Naraku spoke.

The others looked Kagome was still not whole and she was closing her eyes.

:::::::  
Kagome was looking at her old self. They were watching the videos of their past and present memories.

"So we fell for him...?" Kagome asked herself.

"Yes. He gave us back what we needed and still he comes to help. Let go...it's okay if this is all we had because that means we can love again." Kagome spoke to herself.

Then the two finally joined becoming whole. Kagome opened her eyes as the light started to glow over her body.

"Time to go home." Kagome spoke soft as they all started to fade.

Sesshomaru still held Kagome as they passed through the light back home. Kagome looked up and smiled.

"I need a favor...I know I have no right, I have asked so much of you so far." Kagome Spoke.

"Ask." Sesshomaru answered.

"When the light clears that witch will be waiting and will try to take Kikyo's life. I think she tried to use Kikyo to kill me but she wont. Please Inuyasha wont be fast enough." Kagome spoke as she coughed up more blood.

"What about you? This poison will kill you." Sesshomaru spoke he was worried.

"If I can get to Kaede's before my heart stops she can save me. Sango can get me there on her cat." Kagome spoke as she finally passed out.

Sesshomaru was holding Kagome tight her body was twisting and burning as she was now fighting to live. Then suddenly they found themselves in the middle of the forest back home.

Sango turned when she heard a sound and Kirara jumped out. Sango held her friend and smiled. Inuyasha and Kikyo landed and they were so happy that the dark light that shoot at Kikyo they saw too late.

"Shit! Kikyo!" Inuyasha tried to move but he wasn't going to make it.

Then a white blur and the light was gone and then the witch came running out.

"You were to finish her off!" The witch screamed holding a large sword.

"Be gone you witch!" Sesshomaru spoke pulling his sword cutting her in half.

The group was frozen for a moment as Sesshomaru almost knew this was going to happen.

"HAHAHA! What will you do now Inuyasha. Kagome will die by night fall. The jewel will reappear and it will be mine." Naraku laughed. The group turned fast to Kagome who was laying on the ground pale and barely moving. Inuyasha was about to move when Sesshomaru was by Kagome's side.

"Where do we go?" Sesshomaru spoke as he pulled Kagome into his arms he could see those of the underworld starting to appear.

Sango looked around and smiled.

"We are just outside the village..." Sango didn't get to finish as Sesshomaru was off.

"Hold on Kagome. Kagome can you hear me! Keep fighting!" Sesshomaru spoke as he landed in front of the old priestesses house.

Kaede opened the door to the dog demon. She saw Kagome and had him place her by the fire.

"Leave us. This will take all I have to save her life she must not be disturbed." Kaede spoke.

Sesshomaru walked out then sat in front of the door. The others appeared and Inuyasha was about to walk in when a sword appeared and he jumped back.

"What the hell Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha yelled about to take hold of his own sword.

"The old one said that she needed to be alone in there to save Kagome. You will stay out." Sesshomaru spoke putting the sword back. "What are you even still doing here? You got back, you did your job?" Kikyo spoke from behind Inuyasha.

"That is my own business." Sesshomaru spoke.

Sango and Miroku walked off to find a place for the night. Kikyo fell asleep in Inuyasha's lap. Sesshomaru sat in front of the door and stared at the stars. He had to make a choice now that they were back and he smiled once he thought about what he wanted to do. 


	19. A New Start

Kagome opened her eyes to find she was back. She started to sit up when Kaede started to help.

"Ye need to take your time. Your body is very weak. If not for Lord Sesshomaru you might not be here." Kaede spoke.

Kagome was a little taken back she was sure he would have killed the witch and left. She smiled as that little part that liked him jumped. She took a drink of water then laid back down.

Inuyasha walked Kikyo around to a small lake where they could be alone. Sango and Miroku went into town to get some things together. Sesshomaru sat near the hut still thinking. He had spent two years close to Kagome. He had shared a bed with her. He could walk away, he was sure the others were just waiting for that to happen. The demon thought about the times alone with Kagome and knew what he wanted.

Two days and Kagome was able to stand. She walked to the small temple in town she couldn't see any of her friends and she was sure Sesshomaru was gone. She walked in and kneeled as she started to think.

"There you are." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome turned to find Sesshomaru sitting next to her.

"Thank you for getting me here." Kagome spoke as she looked at the lit candles.

"What will you do now?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I will finish the jewel and defeat Naraku." Kagome spoke as she felt the jewel move inside her.

"That is not what I meant. When this is over what will you do?" Sesshomaru was looking ahead.

"Not sure I guess with nothing left I could just go home..." Kagome felt her heart racing.

"Is that what you want priestess?" Sesshomaru asked as he now looked at Kagome.

"What I want...what I want is to stay here. I want to live in this world with...I need to focus on Naraku first." Kagome spoke as she looked back to the candles.

The two sat for a while before Kagome stood. She started to walk when she tripped on a small stone. Sesshomaru caught her helping her back up.

"What will you do now Sesshomaru?" Kagome spoke tiring to fight the blush in her face.

"I will stay with you. There are some feelings I am working on and till I do it's best I stay here. Plus that monster will be coming for the jewel so I might as well." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome smiled she would get to be close to him a bit longer. She wanted to stay in this world with him. She wanted to travel by his side. She just couldn't say it for now.

Kagome walked into the small hut to find the others waiting.

"Where did you go?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome stopped.

"I went to the temple to pray. I needed to thank them for letting me live to fight." Kagome answered as Sesshomaru walked in behind her.

"Why are you still here?" Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru.

"Still I do not need to answer to you. I do as I please." Sesshomaru spoke.

"That's it I've had to deal with you for to long." Inuyasha jumped up ready to take Sesshomaru on.

"Sit boy." Kagome spoke.

Inuyasha hit the floor as Sesshomaru put his hand down. Kagome walked over the boy and next to Sango.

"We should leave soon. There are only a few pieces left and we need to finish this." Kagome spoke as Inuyasha was finally getting up.

"Sounds good to me." Inuyasha said as he looked over to his brother.

The next day the group headed out. Kagome took her bow and arrows and started to walk. Kikyo held Inuyasha as Sango walked next to Miroku. Sesshomaru turned to Kaede.

"Kagome has a lot to face now." Kaede spoke as the wind started to blow.

"This time she is not alone." Sesshomaru spoke as he walked off.

Kagome could feel that they were being followed but till she knew what it was she just walked.

"Night is coming. We should stop for the night." Inuyasha said as Kikyo was starting to get tired.

The group made camp. Kagome walked to a nearby river for water. She felt a wind blow and on it was an aura of the demon following them.

"Kagome?' Sesshomaru walked out from where he was standing.

"Sesshomaru...he's close." Kagome's grip on the water bucket slipped as she spoke.

Sesshomaru walked up and took the bucket from Kagome. He could see she was talking about Naraku. He then saw Kagome shake off that little bit of fear and take the bucket.

"We should let the others know." Kagome spoke as she walked off. The group felt that for the night they could be safe Naraku was waiting for something. One by one everyone went to bed till Kagome sat by the fire alone. Sesshomaru walked up from the tree he was at.

"Kagome...what do you want to do once this is over?" Sesshomaru asked again.

"I want...I want to stay near you. Even if what we had was fake when this is over if I could just be around you at times that would be nice." Kagome spoke from the heart.

"That would be nice." Sesshomaru spoke.

The two sat near the fire till Kagome fell fast asleep she was sitting so as she started to drift she started to tilt. Sesshomaru moved close enough for her head to land on his shoulder. He wanted to know... he needed to know if what he felt back there was real and only by opening up some would he know.

Deep in the shadows Naraku followed Kagome. He had a new craving her scent was still with him. He wanted Kagome and that jewel. He would take her apart to get it. He just wanted to be near that scent once more. 


	20. What do you want?

Kagome woke to find she had fallen asleep by the fire. The others were starting to stir as Kagome looked and found Sesshomaru gone. She thought back to the night before. She opened up her heart and she might have scared him off. She smiled though he sat with her by the fire.

Kagome stood and a wind blew and she froze Naraku was close. Kagome yelled for everyone to get up. The group jumped as Kagome spoke of Naraku close.

As the group got up a smoke started to fill the area and a snake demon appeared knocking Kagome into the forest while the others were facing the demon who looked at if he was still going after her.

Kagome got to her feet something was off. Then she felt a hand take her by the neck and slammed her into a tree.

"We can have some time just you and me. That snake has a gift for letting its' victims see what he wants. So they see a snake rushing you over and over. No one knows I have you Kagome." Naraku spoke moving closer his free hand over her stomach.

Kagome tried to move but found it impossible. Her arrows were just out of reach.

"He left you Kagome. His feelings fake all to get home. You are a fool to let him in." Naraku laughed as he pushed harder on Kagome's neck.

Tears formed in Kagome's eyes as she was having trouble breathing. She could hear in her head the voice that spoke that it was okay to love and not be loved back it's part of life.

Sesshomaru was running a demon had appeared where he left Kagome. He was just going to get Jaken that was all. He then realized that was what Naraku was waiting on, for him to leave. He landed in the smoke to see a Snake chasing Kagome. Sesshomaru was about to run to her aid when her scent came from somewhere else. He looked harder and then he could see it.

"Inuyasha use your wind scar now!" Sesshomaru barked making Inuyasha turn.

"I'll hit Kagome." Inuyasha yelled back.

"Kagome is in danger but not by him. This is all an illusion." Sesshomaru spoke trying to feel the real Kagome.

Kagome was pushed harder into the tree. Her body fighting to breathe.

"Show me where you hold the jewel and I will end this." Naraku spoke his hand moving up Kagome's shirt.

"Get off me..." Kagome was able to spit out.

"Kagome no one will save you. You are alone in this world."

Then as Naraku spoke the wind scar exploded the demon snake and his power the group could now see him. Kagome looked and a tear fell he came back.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome spoke as Naraku held tighter.

Inuyasha used his sword and there he was Naraku holding Kagome against a tree. Inuyasha pulled his sword once more ready. The others took to there stances.

"How do we get him to let go." Kikyo said as Kagome was fighting to breathe.

"Use that sword you idiot." Sesshomaru spoke as he took off.

"Fine but she gets hurt this time it's on you." Inuyasha let his sword go sending adamant barrage.

Naraku was laughing as he held Kagome. He was going to make the jewel show itself as she started to die. He was smiling her scent became stronger then he felt Inuyasha's sword he turned to see the spikes heading at him. He had to let go as the barrier appeared he moved up into the trees.

"You risk her life to save the jewel." Naraku laughed.

Inuyasha felt stupid Kagome just slid down as she started to breathe. She couldn't move. She was going to get hit.

"Shit!' Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome could see as the air rushed back to her lungs. She then saw the spikes from Inuyasha. She couldn't move out of the way she was going to be hit. Kagome took in a deep breathe ready to feel the spikes. Then she felt someone take hold of her.

"Come on you really thought this Sesshomaru was slower than his sword." Sesshomaru spoke as the two were now above Naraku. Kagome was in tears as she held on to Sesshomaru.

"I thought you had left." Kagome spoke into his ear.

"I ran to find that runt. That is all." Sesshomaru spoke.

Naraku laughed as he turned to Sesshomaru. He rose into the air his tentacles ready.

"You can't stop me! The jewel will be mine." Naraku reached out for Kagome.

Kagome felt her body move as she found herself on Sesshomaru's back. He took his sword as the tentacles reached out. He swung cutting them into pieces.

"You are nothing but a worthless half-breed." Sesshomaru spoke as he moved back.

Naraku was about to attack again when the wind scar missed him by a few inches. Kagome looked down as her friends were getting ready to attack.

"You all ready to fight I see. Well then I will be back that jewel will be mine." Naraku spoke.

Naraku disappeared into the clouds as Sesshomaru landed back down on the ground. Kagome slid down and went to her bow.

"You need to stay closer to the group Kagome. You have the jewel demons are going to be after you left and right." Inuyasha spoke in that tough man way.

"Sit boy!" Kagome kept walking once she had her bow and arrows. Kagome could still feel Naraku's hands on her stomach when Sesshomaru touched her shoulder.

"Naraku doesn't just want to take that jewel he wants to take you first doesn't he?" Sesshomaru spoke he could tell something was going on.

"I don't know I've been attacked by him before but this was like he was attacking me and trying to...rape me all over again." Kagome spoke softer so the others couldn't hear her.

"He's scum. Kagome as long as I am around he wont touch you like that as long as I can help it." Sesshomaru spoke looking Kagome in the eyes.

"I know...I trust you." Kagome spoke a smile on her face.

Naraku sat in his castle holding onto his coat. That smell it was something he couldn't get rid of. It was like Kikyo but so much more. He smiled it was because he had Kagome unlike Kikyo. He now wanted more. Kanna stood at the door with Kagura.

"He will take her down soul and all." Kagura spoke.

"Yes. But don't you wish that for she has Sesshomaru now." Kanna spoke holding her mirror.

"Kagome can do what she wants. I can only dream of him for I am not free." Kagura spoke as she turned to walk away. 


	21. Demon Farm

Kagome walked till she saw a small farm coming up. She was about to walk up to the door when Sesshomaru pulled her back.

"This is no farm... this is a demon's home." Sesshomaru spoke as a large cage came down on the group.

Kagome fell back on her butt as the cage had an aura around it keeping it's victims inside. Kagome got up and moved closer to Sesshomaru. Kikyo looked at the cage and then over at Sango.

"This demon likes girls. He will take them while eating the souls of males." Kikyo spoke as she started to get dizzy.

Inuyasha caught Kikyo as she fainted. Sango grabbed her mask and placed it on her face as fast as she could. The cage was giving off a gas that made it hard to stay awake. Inuyasha being part demon was only dizzy Miroku held his robe tight to his face. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his fluff hoping to keep her awake.

"Fools my power always gets me what I want. These girls they will make great slaves." A demon spoke from above.

"Just try it and we will rip you into shreds!" Inuyasha yelled as he held Kikyo.

"Sango stay close he will try to spilt us up." Miroku spoke as he held his staff.

Sango saw a shadow and tossed her weapon as hard as she could. The shadow took hold of the weapon and disappeared. Sango and Miroku waited then before they could move the weapon appeared knocking them to the ground. Kirara grew and covered the two to protect them.

"Ha! That girl will plow my fields while I drain that boy." The demon spoke.

"Shut up you wont touch them." Inuyasha yelled waiting he would cut the demon to size.

Kagome could still feel the drug and pulled on the fluff. Sesshomaru turned in to see Kagome fall to the floor.

"Kagome...hold on." Sesshomaru said as he rushed to her aid.

The demon laughed as he stuck out his tongue taking hold of Sango then tossing her into the house. Her mask falling off Kirara took hold of it placing it on Miroku. Then demon came into few he was like a lizard man. He smiled as he touched the cage and his aura started to put pressure on Miroku. Inuyasha had to let go of Kikyo for just a moment to help and that's when the demon released his tongue again. Kikyo was pulled from the cage and tossed into the house.

"All I need is that sweet thing and then you men can become part of my food cabinet." The demon laughed.

"You wont touch her." Sesshomaru let a low growl go.

The demon seemed to change in color and the air started to get heavy and Sesshomaru could hear Kagome starting to have a hard time breathing.

"Come now demon do you wish her death. I can make this cage do as I please an want to end her life then I will." The demon laughed out.

Sesshomaru was thinking he would have to find a way out while letting Kagome get into danger. He placed Kagome outside his reach and watched the demon take and then place her into the house. The demon then took hold of the cage that shrunk so all four left were side by side. He pulled the cage into his house. Once inside they found it was huge inside. The demon placed the boys in a cabinet area where dead demons and humans' bodies sat. Miroku woke just as the demon was looking over the girls.

"This group... I've heard about a group like this. You have the jewel." The demon smiled as he started to look for the jewel.

Sesshomaru felt a part of him jump as the demon was touching and moving Kagome. He then waited to see what this demon could really do.

"Where is it? Fine... no worries I can figure it out." The demon smiled as he spoke. He turned fast and in a blink removed the men of their weapons.

Sesshomaru was about to use us poison whip on the demon when he took hold of Kikyo. Sesshomaru put his hand down he wouldn't hurt Kikyo to get to the demon yet. Inuyasha took in a breathe and smiled he was glad his brother wasn't about to hurt the love of his life.

Kagome opened her eyes and saw that this demon seemed to use some kind of collar to control his victims. Kagome sat and waited she would only get one chance.

The demon smiled as he placed a collar on Sango's neck then watched as a poison started to enter her skin. Sango tried to fight but soon her eyes went black.

"Oh yes demon slayer go work the field till night fall." The demon hissed.

At first Sango did not move but slowly she walked out. Kikyo was fighting to get free but was finding he was too strong. He placed a collar on her neck then smiled once her eyes went dark.

"Lovely go make my lunch." The demon spoke.

Kikyo tried but she soon walked off as the demon laughed. Kagome felt her body being pulled up. The demon started to shake her till finally she opened her eyes.

"Who holds the jewel in this group?" The demon spoke.

Kagome did not answer she just looked over at the boys. The demon was upset he knew this one knew what was going on. He slapped Kagome hard sending her to the ground.

"Wife tell me who holds. the jewel?!" The demon yelled.

Kagome just sat on the ground her mind racing she could see the weapons she just needed to get them to their owners. Kagome was still thinking when the demon took her by the neck.

"You'll break and then you will tell me. You are going to be my special girl." The demon spoke as he slapped a collar on her neck.

Kagome fought long and hard but slowly her eyes turned grey. Kagome sat at the demon's feet as he waited for his lunch.

"You're filth. You use woman then what?" Inuyasha yelled as Kikyo walked in with food.

"Stupid half-demon I use them till either I get board or someone else come along. I just eat them. You all on the other hand I will slowly take your souls." The demon laughed as he ran his scaly hand through Kagome's hair.

Sesshomaru let a low growl leave his lips before he knew what he did. Kagome looked up at him. Thats when he saw it Kagome's eyes she was still in some control.

The night came and went and the demon was about to order the girls once more. Kagome was standing back and as he was about to speak Kagome took off.

"What? How are you able to move on your own?" The demon spoke running after Kagome.

Kagome would only have time to reach one weapon and reached a sword. The demon took hold of her shoulders from behind his claws going in deep. Kagome held strong then as he started to pull her back she tossed the weapon.

Inuyasha saw his sword land at his feet. He was in shock he was unsure why she didn't get Sesshomaru's sword.

"Use the red blade...You really are that dumb aren't you." Sesshomaru spoke as he turned back to Kagome.

Kagome was tossed to the floor as the demon opened his mouth showing his long teeth.

"You will obey me!" The demon screamed as he bit down on Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome let out a small yell before the poison started to take over.

"Your dead!" Inuyasha yelled as his sword hit the cage and it shattered. Miroku and Sesshomaru ran and took their weapons. The demon smiled.

"I will not lose. You two kill them." The demon ordered as he took Kagome by the hand and outside.

Sango took hold of her weapon and tossed it at the boys. Miroku jumped just as it missed him. Inuyasha jumped to find an arrow pointing at him. He waited till the last moment to jump as the arrow was released. Sesshomaru took off following the demon.

Sango ran at Miroku taking swing after swing at him. Miroku was trying not to hurt her but used his staff and knocked Sango into a pile of metal cutting up her kimono.

Inuyasha was trying to get the bow out of Kikyo's hand when she moved causing Inuyasha to cut her top. He jumped back as she tired to fire once more.

Miroku and Inuyasha jumped back as the girls got back up. They could only hope Sesshomaru could stop this spell before anyone got hurt.

The demon dragged Kagome to his lake and saw Sesshomaru coming. He smiled.

"She has it. The jewel this girl holds it? You wont stop me demon." The demon got ready as Sesshomaru stood in front of him.

"Your nothing but a bug and I will step on you." Sesshomaru spoke ready to pull his sword.

"Really... girl go drown in the lake." The demon spoke.

Sesshomaru was in shock as Kagome started to walk deeper and deeper into the lake.

"This wont end my collars will never come off. Ha-ha that girl will die." The demon laughed.

Sesshomaru felt it again the need to save Kagome the need to be with her. He knew how to stop this. The two demons started to fight. The lizard was fast missing many of Sesshomaru's hits. Sesshomaru could see Kagome was now under the water she didn't have long.

"This ends now!" Sesshomaru spoke.

The demon was still smiling when Sesshomaru pulled his sword and cut the demon in half. He fell to the floor dead and his spell lifted.

"Hold On Kagome!" Sesshomaru yelled in his head running to the lake.

Kagome was in a dark blur but knew something was wrong. Then suddenly she was awake and under water she was having a hard time breathing. She started to swim to find that she had been under too long and she was out of breath. Kagome reached up hoping to reach the top. She was going to die... she felt it when a hand pulled her out. Kagome flew up taking a gasping breath. Kagome then found hands pulling her close as she was taken to the the shore.

"You...you saved me." Kagome spoke before closing her eyes.

Sesshomaru sat with Kagome in her lap. The others came running out since they were back.

"Kagome!" Sango came running seeing her friend all wet.

Sesshomaru looked to see that Sango and Kikyo's clothes were ripped. He could feel how cold Kagome was in her outfit as well.

"We need to move demons will soon appear to claim this home." Sesshomaru spoke standing Kagome in his arms.

"I can carry her." Inuyasha spoke walking to take Kagome.

"No need. This Sesshomaru has her." Sesshomaru spoke as they headed into the woods.

The group stopped far from the farm and started to make camp. Sesshomaru was sitting by the fire Kagome still out in his arms. Sango came and sat. She was cold with her kimono ripped.

"You all need new clothes." Sesshomaru spoke as Sango sat.

"We will find something at the next village. Is Kagome okay?" Sango looked at her friend as she spoke.

"Rest, She needs rest. There will be no need to wait that long for clothes." Sesshomaru spoke.

The bushes started to move as a small green demon appeared with his two headed staff.

"My lord you are here!" Jaken spoke his eyes wide.

"You are late. If you had shown earlier that demon wouldn't have taken us. Jaken you need to go and get new outfits for these girls. Sango needs a kimono, Kikyo and Kagome need something along the lines of a priestess kimono." Sesshomaru spoke and Jaken hit the floor.

"You wish to help these...my lord are you okay?" Jaken spoke.

"Jaken fail and I will kill you." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Yes, yes my lord I will be right back." Jaken said jumping.

Sango smiled as she watched the little demon run into the dark. Sesshomaru sat he was still not sure what he wanted now that he was back but a part of him was happy with Kagome this close.

Inuyasha watched and finally walked to his brother.

"This game you are playing better not hurt her. Kagome..." Inuyasha was about to say more.

"This is no game you idiot. I am trying to figure this all out. Kagome knows this." Sesshomaru spoke never looking at Inuyasha.

Jaken soon was back with new clothes as he was ordered. Sango and Kikyo went to change as Kagome was still asleep.

Kagome woke the next morning to find she was next to Sesshomaru. She smiled as she found that she was still alive but then looked down her clothes were torn and covered in lake slime.

"There is another outfit here for you." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome jumped at the voice she didn't realize anyone else was awake. Kagome smiled as she took the new outfit and changed. 


	22. Demon dog of teh east

agome and the group were walking deeper and deeper into the mountains. Kagome was thinking for each time they ran into a village or those on the road they were talking about a great demon gathering.

"Sesshomaru...do you know why the demons would be meeting now?" Kagome asked.  
"Soon the west will need a new leader. My...our father once ruled it and since then it's been untamed. I believe they are trying to figure out if ..."

Jaken cut his lord off and spoke. "Stupid girl they are talking to make sure they all agree on lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru turned and kicked Jaken to the back of the group. Kagome felt stupid of course it would be Sesshomaru. Kagome took in a deep breath.

"Then shouldn't you be there?" Kagome was looking ahead.

The group froze it was happening again Kagome was going to put what she really wanted back for someone else's needs.

"If they feel I am there leader that is their choice. I own the castle in the west and no demon would dare take it. This Sesshomaru is doing something right now." Sesshomaru spoke giving Kagome a push to walk.

Inuyasha almost hit the ground his brother was being kind to Kagome. Not like back in that world but still kind. They walked till they found a thick forest to set up camp.

Jaken sat near a group of tees sulking. He couldn't understand his lord. Never once had he acted like a girl let alone a human girl was...well like he loved them. He knew that Rin was loved by his lord but that was like a daughter and could be looked passed. This was different it was like Kagome held a part of him and that would not look well to other demons.

Kagome sat by the fire watching the flames when Sango came and sat down next to her friend.

"You would let him go too...Kagome would you not ask him to stay for you?" Sango asked looking at her dear friend.

"I could never ask him. I can see that he wants to be a great demon like his father. I also know that many see loving a human makes you seem weak. I could never ask him to do that." Kagome spoke pushing tears back.

"What about his thoughts? Have you asked him what he thinks? He can't seem to think that humans are that bad any more he's been with us since we came back." Sango spoke as from the darkness Sesshomaru and Inuyasha appeared.

"Looks like we are alone for now." Inuyasha said as he waked to Kikyo.

Sesshomaru looked and saw Kagome. She was still thinking about the demon meeting. He knew the risks and he also remembered that he once vowed to never do as his father. Yet he still ran to this girl when he thought she was in danger and part of him worried when she was alone.

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru came and sat down next to her. Sango got up and walked to Miroku.

"This...this isn't what I thought I would want. I am a great Dog demon. I never thought much of humans. Then something changed, and this Sesshomaru finds it hard to let you go." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome was floored. She felt the blush rushing to her face.

"I never thought we will be here like this either. I mean you did try to kill me on our first meeting. Then I think you found Rin and she showed you that protecting those who you care about gives you more power than just well being angry all the time." Kagome spoke a smile on her face.

Sesshomaru was going to say more when Kagome jumped up and shot her arrow into the woods. Kagome was loading another arrow when the scent of the demon hit Sesshomaru.

"Not her." Sesshomaru spoke jumped and as a red kimono appeared.

Kagome felt a sword miss her face by an inch as Sesshomaru went in front of her.

"Why would you stop me?A dog demon screamed pulling her sword back.

"Mami why are you here?" Sesshomaru spoke hand on his sword.

"Who is that?" Sango asked as the group watched.

"That is Mami. The dog demon of east. She was once said to marry lord Sesshomaru." Jaken spoke.

Sango looked back and felt her heart drop this demon was here for Kagome she was sure.

Mami stood her ground her eyes a shade of pink.

"That human has you under a spell. She is a priestess, she is just using you when she couldn't use your brother." Mami spoke her sword held tight.

Kagome then saw her shoulder her arrow had hit. Kagome was about to move from Sesshomaru's back when a claw shot towards her. Sesshomaru took his hand pulling Kagome back just as the claw was about to reach her side.

"Mami this Sesshomaru in under no spell." Sesshomaru spoke taking his sword out.

Kagome knew that she was stuck she was too slow to get to the others and at this rate Sesshomaru could get hurt.

Mami was in a rage this couldn't be the demon she had fallen for years ago he was protecting a priestess. She pulled her sword and swung. It was met with Sesshomaru's sword sparks flying.

Kagome had her back to Sesshomaru's as he moved she moved. Mami was giving it all she could. Sesshomaru was blocking and pushing her back. Kagome then tripped on a tree limb as Sesshomaru moved to the left. Kagome looked to find Mami in her face and a sword coming at her.

"Dragon strike." Sesshomaru spoke.

The blue light came down just as the sword crossed Kagome's side. Mami then jumped back as Kagome felt a soft fluff take hold and bring her back to Sesshomaru. She was now against his chest.

"WHY! That human is going to make you weak. A true lord of the west cannot have a human bride!" Mami screamed as she started to grow.

"Who are you to tell this Sesshomaru what I can and cannot do. If I want to be with Kagome then I will." Sesshomaru growled as he too grew.

Kagome held on as he did now standing next to one of his large legs. She didn't have time to think about how large he was when Mami snapped her large teeth almost getting her arm. Kagome jumped moving under Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru used his large paw to toss Mami to the ground. Kagome started to run to Inuyasha as Mami rolled on the ground. Sesshomaru went down to his normal size as Mami hit a tree and went back down as well.

"That girl will only get you hurt. Fire claws." Mami turned to flames and charged at Kagome.

Kagome turned to see Mami coming at her and Inuyasha till too far. Kagome just ran. She felt the heat and was sure she was about to get hit when she felt a shadow on her. Sesshomaru appeared as Mami swung her claw hitting Sesshomaru in the chest. Mami jumped back as she hit him.

"She will kill you." Mami spoke before running off.

Kagome jumped and ran around to see Sesshomaru's wound. She felt bad till she looked harder his skin should have been burnt but all that sat were scratch marks. Kagome smiled as she ran a hand over them.

"I'm sorry I should have been faster." Kagome spoke.

"That demon is faster than most. It's impressive you got as far as you did." Sesshomaru spoke then could see Kagome's side. "You hurt bad?"

Kagome shook her head she would be fine. Then looked over to the others who seemed to be in shock.

"My lord we should go check on what the demons are talking about? If Mami came here to find you then they are talking about you." Jaken spoke.

Kagome sat down near the fire her mind racing. This was harder than she thought she wanted to be closer to Sesshomaru but in doing so she might end up getting him or her killed. Then she thought about Sesshomaru lord of the west. He should go and be there. She was still in thought when she felt a hand on her cut.

"This isn't just a cut, her sword has a poison on it that caused the body to not clot. Hold still while I fix this." Sesshomaru spoke as she used his claw and Kagome's side stopped dripping.

Kagome bit down as the burn hit her side then without thinking she grabbed Sesshomaru and held her head in his chest. Kagome then realized what she had done and was about to move when two large hands pulled around her. Sesshomaru held Kagome he knew the others were staring but he no longer cared.

That night everyone headed off to rest for the night. Sango and Miroku near the fire with Kirara between them. Inuyasha found a tree and Kikyo in his lap went down for the night. Kagome was getting her bag ready when Sesshomaru's voice made her stop.

"Kagome will you lay next to me... like we did in that other world." Sesshomaru was letting his guard down as he spoke.

Kagome smiled as she took her bag and placed next to Sesshomaru who was against a tree. Kagome laid down her body close to Sesshomaru and as she started to drift she felt Sesshomaru's fluff cover her to keep her warm. Sesshomaru smiled he was happy this felt right.


	23. Into the Shell

Inuyasha was the first to open his eyes when day broke he scanned the campsite then stopped. Kagome was right next to his brother his tail fluff wrapped around her. Inuyasha felt a fear inside that Kagome getting hurt yet again would be too much. He just wasn't sure this was good for Sesshomaru to stay with the group.

"Stop staring, you idiot." Sesshomaru spoke breaking Inuyasha's thoughts.

"You are you calling an idiot. Your the idiot. You can't play with people like this. Kagome could actually like you, you know that don't you. She will get hurt and then what? I have to clean up after you!" Inuyasha was now yelling waking the others.

"Inuyasha...it's too early...sit boy." Kagome spoke half asleep as she started to sit up the fluff moving off her.

Kikyo was able to jump just as Inuyasha hit the floor. Kikyo went to touch the beads when they glowed she could not take them off.

"Take off these beads Kagome." Kikyo turned to yell.

"No...I think we need them still I will take them off once the jewel is gone." Kagome answered as she sat holding her knees.

Inuyasha sat up and just looked at Kagome he knew she used the beads in battle when he rushed in. He would let them stay for now. The group was still packing getting ready when Jaken came out of the woods.

"My lord there are some demons here who wish to speak with you." Jaken spoke.

"I will be right back." Sesshomaru spoke looking at Kagome.

Kagome knew that following and listening was a bad idea but she had to know. Kagome was able to follow and wait in a bush close enough to hear the two large demons speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru since you did not join us at the meeting we came to tell you what the demons of the west have come up with." One demon said.

"Speak and be gone." Sesshomaru spoke.

"You are the great demon of the west. We all find that like your father you are the strongest to lead. The only thing that we worry about is that human girl you have been seen with since the daughter died." The other demon said.

"What worries you?" Sesshomaru spoke.

"How can you lead demons if you are keeping a human girl around that you love. You truly must see that she will only hold you back." The first demon spoke.

"I do not see it like that. If I am the lord of the west then I will do as I chose."Sesshomaru spoke turning around.

"Call on us when you are done playing my lord." The other spoke, then before more could be said they were gone.

Kagome sat she knew now that Sesshomaru could never be seen as the great demon that she knew if he kept her around. Kagome wanted to cry but the fact that Sesshomaru was still with her had to mean something and she was going to hold on to that.

Naraku stood above the wolf demon tribe as he laughed. He had his half now of the jewel. He just ripped the last pieces from Koga. He could smell her not far this is where he would catch them. He would make sure she fell. Then he would have her body and soul.

"She wont lose to you!" Koga yelled as he held his legs.

Naraku smiled as he held his half of the jewel he was sure she would fall. Naraku faded back and would wait.

Kagome walked as the woods went bare and then she noticed that it was silent. She then knew where they were. She felt something deep down she knew this aura but it was stronger.

"We need to hurry. I think Naraku is after Koga." Kagome spoke and her face was pale. Inuyasha placed Kikyo on his back as Kirara grew. Kagome was about to go with Sango and Miroku when Sesshomaru took her hand.

"You will ride with me." Sesshomaru spoke pulling Kagome back onto his back. Jaken standing by him. "Jaken ride with the slayer keep them safe." Jaken fell to the floor as his lord took off.

Kagome could feel the aura it was getting stronger then she saw the wolf tribe.

"There!"Kagome pointed for Sesshomaru to land.

Kagome ran then found Koga on the floor his legs bloody and Kagome could see right away that the jewels that he once held were gone. Kagome then saw that the tribe was all knocked out.

"Koga are you alright?" Kagome asked as she looked at his face.

Sesshomaru stood by her side he felt something in the air and it made him nervous. The others appeared and started to look around. Many were dead others just hurt. Kagome was finally able to get Koga to wake.

"You need to run...he has all the other pieces. He is waiting on you...please run." Koga passed back out.

Kagome could feel him he was right there. Kagome jumped and moved back Sesshomaru in step with her.

"Your sharp Kagome. I can't seem to stay hidden when your close." Naraku spoke coming from the trees.

The group took to their weapons as Naraku appeared. Kikyo took her bow and took a shot. The arrow came close then bounced off a small barrier. Naraku only laughed as he walked a little closer.

"There are no more jewels to be found. You have half and so do I." Kagome froze that would mean one thing. "Sango, just so you know Kohaku was able to hold on this long." Naraku spoke tossing a body to Sango.

Sango ran and caught her dear brother who was barely breathing. Kagome could see the jewel was gone. Kohaku would die and there was nothing she could do.

"Brother please do not die." Sango cried as she held her little brother.

"Sister please do not cry. I have found peace. I can see father he is smiling and says it's okay to come to him. I will be fine. Sango don't let him win. He is only doing this in the hopes you will fall." Kohaku spoke.

"Do you see Rin?" Sesshomaru spoke.

"I...wait she is there waiting on me too...I am so glad..." Kohaku stopped as his light faded and he was gone.

Sango broke into tears as she held her brother tight. Miroku stood behind Sango as Naraku just started to laugh harder. Sango finally looked up at Sesshomaru.

"You asked about Rin...why did you..." Sango was having a hard time talking.

"Rin was fond of him. They had spent enough time together that I thought she would be there to welcome him. You able to fight?" Sesshomaru asked looking back to Naraku.

Sango nodded as she stood. The air started to go black as a huge black shell grew around Naraku. Kagome stood tall the wind now blowing harder.

"Will you walk in to fight me...do you think you are strong enough now that I too hold part of the jewel." Naraku laughed as he faded into the shell.

"We should go after him." Inuyasha spoke sword ready.

"It's a trap you all should run. Get out of here." Awake again Koga spoke holding his legs.

Kagome was in her own world and started to walk into the shell. The others were still talking when they saw her walk in then almost dissappear. Sesshomaru ran after her and was swallowed by the darkness. Kikyo and Inuyasha followed by Miroku and Sango.

The group ran in to find it was like being in a living creature. Kagome stood she could feel Naraku all around her. She looked back to see the others. Then without warning the floor opened up and each fell into their own hole.

Miroku landed and started to walk forward he knew that he would find what he needed ahead. He could hear what sounded like his wind tunnel but he knew that is only a trick. He was still walking when he found two doors and Naraku standing there.

"I will pull that body..." Miroku was about to yell.

"Calm down monk I am only a puppet opening that wind tunnel for nothing is a waste. Now two doors, one leading to Kagome who about to reach me. The other to Sango who I have just caught. Now know this Kagome is who I will battle today. So who will you run to monk." Naraku spoke with a smile.

"Please forgive me Lady Kagome..." Miroku spoke as he took the door leading to Sango.

Miroku started to run when the walls shot out taking hold of him. Miroku tried to fight but the harder he tried the more the walls seemed to hold onto him. Then he was pulled up and he could see he was in a large room. Naraku stood at the bottom holding his half of the jewel.

"You are truly a fool. Sango is still walking. I knew that you would not chose to help Kagome when she needed it, not if Sango was in danger." Naraku started to laugh.

"You nasty creature. Kagome will take you down." Miroku yelled as the wall held him.

"How? Once you all show her that she is still a second thought. Once she sees how alone she is she will allow just enough darkness in that I can take the jewel and her." Naraku smiled as he spoke.

Miroku felt a part of him fall he let a friend down. Kagome who was always fighting would once again have to fight alone..

Sango ran her weapon by her side she would not let her brother's death go without Naraku's head. Sango turned a corner to find two doors and standing there was Naraku.

"Go!" Sango screamed letting her weapon fly.

Naraku didn't move as the weapon went through him and then into the wall.

"Foolish girl. I am not real I am only here to give you your choices. (Pointing to the doors.) This door as you can see leads to Kagome who is working to get closer to me. This door leads to Miroku who is about to open his wind tunnel in hopes to save you." Naraku spoke through the puppet.

Sango stood as she could see both her best friend and the man see loved. She reached out then spoke to the other door.

"Please wait for me Kagome I must save Miroku first." Sango spoke taking the door leading to Miroku.

Sango walked in and suddenly the walls came to life. Sango tried to move but she sunk into the floor and the walls took hold of her. Sango then was pulled up to find Miroku next to her.

"A trap...and I fell for it." Sango spoke as she could see the real Naraku below.

"Try not to feel so bad you both seem to care dearly for Kagome. She just isn't who you would run to when given the choice." Naraku smiled as he held the jewel.

"Kohaku...have I failed you?" Sango spoke as she could see that Naraku had a nasty plan.

Kikyo walked head up high as she found two doors and a small demon waiting on her.

"You seem to be looking for him." The little girl in white spoke.

"Yes." Kikyo spoke.

"These two doors lead to Naraku. One alone you will face him and show Inuyasha why you came back. The other join Kagome who is close to my master." Kanna spoke holding tight to her mirror.

"I will ease Kagome's worry. Then she can go home." Kikyo opened the door leading to Naraku alone.

Kanna stood at the opening letting a darkness follow that moved fast and wrapped around Kikyo before she could pull her weapon. She tried to use her spiritual power but was finding that is wasn't enough.

"I have the power of the jewel once more. You also need to remember that with your new body you lost some of that great power you once had." Naraku laughed as he pulled Kikyo to his face. "You would have won if you had just chosen to help Kagome." Naraku then tossed Kikyo up to join the others.

Inuyasha was running cutting anything he thought was moving he could smell Kagome and Kikyo not far. He then would smell Naraku. He was getting mad he needed to find them. Inuyasha then came to a stop as he found two doors and Kagura standing there.

"Move... I need to get to..." Inuyasha was talking.

"That's right who do you need to get to...Kagome is through this door and Kikyo is this way." Kagura spoke as each door opened.

Inuyasha took off running not a word through the door that smelled like Kikyo. Kagura smiled as she turned and with her wrist sent her blades. Inuyasha had to stop and used his sword to block them. Kagura kept sending attacks making it hard to move then the ground pulled him down and the sword was pulled from his grip. Inuyasha could feel Naraku close and then it hit him. This was a trap Naraku knew where to place the traps. Inuyasha was pulled into the wall and found he was next to everyone but Kagome, Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"This all to hurt her...and I..." Inuyasha spoke out loud.

"You will hurt her the most. The others at lest spoke out loud why they did not chose her. You just ran off not even a second thought." Naraku was now sitting high for the room was growing brighter and they could see that it was just part of Naraku. They were all being held to Naraku's body.

Kagome was walking she felt the fear from deep inside. She felt her nightmares coming back from being trapped in that room with Naraku. She was about to stop when she saw the two doors. She walked as a voice came from the dark.

"Look at the doors each show where they lead." Naraku spoke from the darkness.

Kagome watched as she could see Naraku holding her friends against a wall. Then she watched as the other door showed Sesshomaru and Jaken walking and Naraku about to attack. Kagome smiled as she opened the door leading to her friends.

"Nice try but a fake Naraku is no match for Sesshomaru. Now a real Naraku holding my friends is where I need to be." Kagome walked on as she spoke.

Kagome walked into the room to find Naraku holding her friends.

"So glad you were able to find me so fast Kagome dear." Naraku spoke as a large tentacle grabbed Kagome and pulled her to him.

"You seem to have a large plan here Naraku." Kagome spoke trying not to let her fears pull at her.

"Oh I do...now you chose your friends over the demon you say you like. Would you like to see what lead them to my wall?" Naraku spoke bringing Kagome close to his face lips gently touching hers.

Kagome felt her heart start to pound the fear coming back but she kept it back. as the walls turned to videos. Kagome was able to watch her friends at their doors each taking the door leading away from her. Some spoke and made her smile others just ran. Kagome was watching and Naraku could tell that she wasn't sad enough.

"This...all this doesn't hurt you?" Naraku yelled holding her tighter.

"They chose those they love they would have come for me once they were safe. It's human nature to run after what you love first!" Kagome started to glow and Naraku had to let go.

Kagome landed on the ground as Naraku smiled once more.

"Shall we see what he does?" Naraku turned as the wall was of only Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru walked up to two doors Jaken at his feet.

"My lord we have been walking forever." Jaken held his staff nervously.

"I can smell her.. Kagome is not far." Sesshomaru spoke.

"That is true demon dog. I give you a choice of two doors. This one will lead you to Kagome where you can watch her fight and die at my hands. The other I give you a path out of here to join those waiting for you. Lead your demons to try and end me." Naraku's voice came from the dark.

Sesshomaru stood looking at each door showing each path he was making his plans when the voice came back.

"Let me show you what Kagome had to chosefrom and what she did." Naraku laughed.

Sesshomaru watched the video and for the first time in a long time a smile was found on his face.

"Was that to push me into choosing the other door. She saw right through you and plus she has faith in me that I could defeat what she are a fool Naraku." Sesshomaru spoke picking up Jaken. "Do as I told you back up the demon slayer and monk." Sesshomaru spoke once more tossing Jaken into the door said to lead outside then walked into the door leading to Kagome.

Kagome watched and smiled as Jaken landed next to Miroku. Naraku was taken back he wasn't planing on Sesshomaru being free. He smiled he knew what he would do.

"Have you told them why you fear me more now?" Naraku spoke and saw the color drain from Kagome's face.

Sesshomaru was running now he could hear them but he was still in the hall. (Hold on Kagome I'm coming.) Sesshomaru spoke in his head.

Naraku took hold of Kagome once more as a pool with slim appeared Naraku then dropped Kagome as she fell she saw the walls turn into a type of video. Kagome landed and felt the slim take hold of here. Kagome came up and all around was her screaming... it was the memories she tried to forget. There she was crying as he attacked her and then again but this time her screaming. Kagome froze she was unable to move as the room was filled with her nightmares.

Sesshomaru was running down the hall when they changed to the pictures and sounds of Kagome's nightmares. He could see what she held deep inside now. He now could see what would make her jump from their bed at night. He felt the anger the rage and took off once more.

"Well Kagome its all out now. They can see what I did and what you have gone through." Naraku was laughing harder.

Kagome knew she had to get out of the pool of slim. She pulled her body out and the walls went blank. Kagome was about to a take a deep breath when Naraku took hold of her again.

"Those not enough then try this!" Naraku yelled tossing Kagome back into the slim.

Kagome came up to find her past rushing around the room. The times Inuyasha ran off after Kikyo. The times she was told she was weak. She once again reached the edge and pulled herself out. Her friends were watching in awe over how strong she was being.

"So this is your plan. You need me to put enough darkness into my half so you can take it! Why!?" Kagome then saw Naraku's jewel as she spoke. "You took their jewel without thought... Kohaku his Jewel had a little bit of light in it. Then you took Koga's and he too had enough light that your jewel is grey not black!" Kagome was now screaming.

"Your smart but this will end how I want." Naraku spoke as he reached for Kagome.

"Want to see why I will not fall!" Kagome yelled missing being caught and jumped back into the slim.

Sesshomaru could hear Kagome and knew he was close when the walls started to become pictures but this time the memories were all of the good times Kagome had with her friends.

Kagome was standing in the slim as her past was on the walls but this time the times she loved to remember. Then she looked at Naraku who was standing at the edge of the slim.

"These are the ones that I fall on when I fear you. (Her memories of Sesshomaru started to appear.) I don't care why he did these things. I don't care if he walks away from me. At those times he talked to me, held me. He let me share his room when I was scared. Because of him this jewel will not fall into your hands!" Kagome was screaming at Naraku.

Naraku smiled as he grew and took hold of Kagome pulling her from the slim and then tossed her into a wall. He then took hold of her again.

"HE wont make it!" Naraku yelled as Kagome was getting harder to touch.

"Get your filthy hands off her!" Sesshomaru yelled as he cut the tentacles holding Kagome.

Kagome landed on the ground as Sesshomaru stood protecting her. Kagome got up and ran and held him from behind.

"Thank you...for everything." Kagome spoke.

"No need I came for you like I said I would. Now what is the plan?" Sesshomaru spoke blocking a hit from Naraku.

"We need the others. I need them attacking to take some of the pressure off me." Kagome spoke.

"Done... stay safe till I get back." Sesshomaru spoke jumping off. Naraku saw Sesshomaru move and at first was going to go after Kagome when he saw that Sesshomaru was going after the others. He turned to stop him. Sesshomaru pulled his sword as Naraku was about to strike him.

"Forgetting me is the wrong thing." Kagome spoke as she let go one of her arrows.

Naraku had to move as the power of the arrow was trying to purify his jewel. Sesshomaru swung cutting the others free. Sango landed with Miroku as they looked at Sesshomaru.

"What is the plan?" Sango asked as Naraku turned back to Kagome.

"Do what you all do best. Throw what you have at him help Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke taking off once more.

Kagome was running towards the back wall as Naraku sent tentacle after tentacle after her. Kagome turned as she saw she was out of space and she held strong Sesshomaru would not let her down. She took in her breath waiting. Naraku smiled he would take her then hold her against the others.

"HIRAIKOTSU!" Sango screams as she lets her weapon fly.

Naraku pulled back as the weapon cut through his arms. Kagome looked up a glint in her eyes. Naraku turned as an arrow came flying at him. Kikyo standing behind Inuyasha.

Kagome let her breath out as Sesshomaru was once more by her side. She smiled at the great demon then a chill in the air and she felt a rush of fear.

"We cannot let Inuyasha use his sword there is something wrong here." Kagome spoke looking at how calm Naraku was looking.

Sesshomaru wanted to yell at his stupid brother but knew that it would not do any good. He had to wait and hope they could figure out Naraku before he went through with his plan. Kagome held tight to her bow as she wanted to feel the room. She knew that at this point the plan was to use Inuyasha's own sword to hurt someone not Naraku.

Inuyasha held tight as Naraku took the group on leaving Kagome alone.

"Your going to pay for what you've done." Inuyasha spoke as he pulled his sword back...

"Inuyasha no!" Kagome screamed too Late.

"WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha let his sword fly forward releasing his attack.

Kagome could see her now and she saw what Inuyasha was about to do. She screamed out but he let his sword fly.

"Sesshomaru...Kanna she is going to take his hit. She will hide it in her mirror and then attack." Kagome pointed as Kanna appeared in front of her master.

Inuyasha froze as Kanna appeared. It was clear now what was going on. He cursed himself for not seeing another trap as he held to Kikyo and jumping back. Kirara grew as Sango and Miroku got on pulling Jaken with them.

Kanna took the power of the wind scar and then as Sesshomaru was about to take hold of her she was gone. Naraku started to laugh harder as he seemed to rise into the air.

"Plan out this fight now. Kanna holds a power that she can release from anywhere. What will you do now Kagome?" Naraku spoke as Kagome was already looking around.

Kagome was going pale she knew only one thing they had to get out of this shell it was only going to lead to death. She was looking at the wall as Sesshomaru appeared next to her his fluff take hold of her as a shield. "You will pay for what you have done!" Miroku yelled as he was about to release his wind scar. Then in that moment a white shape was in front of them and Kirara was forced to move and he closed his hand.

Inuyasha and Kikyo held their ground for Kanna seemed to appear every time they moved. Kagome was thinking harder then it hit her.

"She is a void but as long as she holds the wind scar she will have the scent of Inuyasha on her." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru as he nodded.

Sesshomaru let his demon sense of smell take over and he was looking for where his brothers stench was weakest. He was sure he found it and jumped from Kagome and was right above Naraku.

"Die." Sesshomaru spoke as his claws turned green and he slashed at the air. Then froze as not Kanna appeared before him but Kagura. She kneeled in the air as her gut was cut open the poison entering her body. "How do you hold his scent?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagura was turning pale.

"All it takes is some hair..." Kagura spoke before falling to the floor of the shell.

Sesshomaru froze as he then heard the sound of the wind scar. He turned to see Kanna appear right in front of Kagome. He wouldn't make it as the wind scar was already coming out of the mirror.

"She wont have much of a choice if she wants to live." Naraku spoke as Kagome was facing down the wind scar.

Kagome watched Sesshomaru hit a target but when it was not Kanna she knew that something was very wrong. She ran though the options where was Kanna and who was she going to use the wind scar against. She knew that Kikyo and Inuyasha would be the last choice. Then she looked over at her best friend on top of Kirara and then her heart stopped. It would be her she was alone and as a human the wind scar could tare her apart. She then felt a wind behind her. Kagome turned to find Kanna opening the mirror letting the wind scar free. Kagome held her bow as her inner power was showing but she knew that it was not going to be enough.

"DON'T YOU DIE ON ME!" Kagome heard Sesshomaru yell from behind.

Kagome saw the wind scar starting to get larger and heading right for her and thats when she felt it. The half of the jewel that sat inside her. She let it in just enough that as the wind scar hit her she sent most of it to the side but as the jewel was trying to fuse with her she let it go and part of the wind scar hit her in the shoulder and gut. Kagome flew back hitting the ground as Kanna disappeared.

Sesshomaru was flying back to Kagome as she landed on the ground. Naraku was laughing harder as he saw his handy work. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to the others as they looked around.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled as she jumped from Kirara and to Kagome.

"Sango...I will be fine." Kagome spoke very soft. Her mind was racing they had to get out she had to get them out now. "Sesshomaru...you need to use dragon strike at the wall." Kagome spoke as she stood. Her blood starting to soak her clothes.

Sesshomaru took his sword no need for her to explain her plans to him, he trusted her without fail.

"Dragon strike!" Sesshomaru turned faster than Naraku could send Kanna and released his sword. Kagome pulled back her arrow ready and as the blue light took off into flames Kagome let her arrow go. Kagome felt as she let the arrow go her shoulder rip open more she fell to her knees.

Naraku had to watch two powers hit his wall and suddenly the light from outside came in.

"GET OUT!" Sesshomaru ordered as he took Kagome in his arms. The others took off and reached outside. Sesshomaru was at the opening when Naraku reached out for them. Kagome opened her eyes and a bright light shot back sending Naraku back as Kagome passed. out.

As the group landed outside the shell they were meet by Koga and his tribe.

"Kagome...is she?" Koga spoke

'She is hurt bad. I must get her to a safe place can you and your men keep that monster at bay?" Sesshomaru spoke as he started to walk off.

"Of course we can. Keep her alive demon this world needs her." Koga spoke as he took towards Naraku as he appeared.

Inuyasha and the others were in shock so much had just happened but there was no time they had to keep up with Sesshomaru as he was now taking off.


	24. To Heal

Sesshomaru was in a full sprint as he took off for his castle. Kagome was bleeding from her shoulder and gut. He could feel her soul holding tight but she would need care. Sesshomaru felt it again that feeling of fear that she could die.

"No. I will not let you die." Sesshomaru spoke as he came to a clearing. He smiled as his castle was now in sight. :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
Sango was on top of Kirara as she followed Sesshomaru's scent. Miroku held to her waist as Jaken mopped in the back. Inuyasha was running below with Kikyo on his back.

"Which way do we need to go now?" Miroku asked Jaken.

"Straight the trees will turn to the grasslands and then the castle will appear. Why did my lord leave me with you..." Jaken was whining when he felt his body get pushed off the demon cat.

"You were fine and Kagome is on death''s door. You sure are pathetic Jaken." Miroku spoke as he pushed Jaken off Kirara and onto the ground below.

"Don't leave me!" Jaken cried as he started to run after the demon cat.

"And he calls me a waste of space." Inuyasha spoke as he came from behind and kicked Jaken back up onto Kirara.

Sesshomaru landed to find two twin elderly demons waiting. They smiled as their lord landed.

"Welcome back my lord." The two spoke as one.

"We need the healers to my room now. Inuyasha is not far with Jaken and a few humans. I will leave it to you two to find them rooms and make sure they are taken care of." Sesshomaru spoke as he carried Kagome towards a long hallway.

The two demons smiled as they bowed. The master seemed to be holding a priestess but time for questions would be later.

Jaken pointed to a large garden for Kirara to land. Inuyasha jumped the side gate and landed next to Kirara as she came down.

"Now this is Lord Sesshomaru's home and you all best be on your best behavior." Jaken spoke as if he was in charge.

Jaken was about to say more when the ground seemed to toss him to the side,.

"Little Imp talks too much. Welcome guests of the great lord Sesshomaru. " Everyone looked to a elderly demon who spoke. As she smiled her sister joined her.

"We are the earth twins. Please follow us we will show you to your rooms." The twin spoke as the two started to lead the way Jaken knocked out in a small tree.

Sango was taken back by the beauty of the castle. The halls were a shade of purple almost matching that of the moon on Sesshomaru's head. Sango was still in thought when they stopped.

"Now the lord did not state if you all shared rooms are if each of you needed their own." One twin spoke.

"Oh...well first may we know your names?" Miroku spoke looking at how red Sango was getting.

"Why what were we thinking. I am ..."

"These are Lord Sesshomaru's loyal maids Sekitei and Mizu. They..." Jaken was suddenly picked up in a water bubble and floated away.

"That Imp is mouthy today." Mizu spoke a smile on her face.

Inuyasha was looking at the hall then he felt something pulling at him.

"Where did he take Kagome?" Inuyasha spoke and everyone froze they all were thinking it.

"The lord sent for the healers to his room. I take it that girl he held was Kagome." Sekitei spoke as she could read the group.

"Kikyo and I will share a room. Will one of you take me to Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spoke low as the guilt was taking over he needed to talk to her.

"Inuyasha why not wait I'll put my things up and then we can go together." Kikyo spoke a rush of fear running over her.

"Kikyo please take a bath make sure your not hurt. I need to talk to her alone. I turned my back to her if she dies before I make up for that...I wont be able to live with that."Inuyasha spoke walking off after kissing Kikyo on the head.

"The monk and I need our own room." Sango spoke to break the silence.

Mizu lead Inuyasha down a long hallway and found that it was covered of artifacts of their father. The hall was dark even with the light so Inuyasha had to use his demon senses to know they were getting closer to a door. Mizu held her hand up as she went to the door.

"My lord...your brother wishes to speak to the girl."Mizu spoke as she waited.

The two stood as there was a loud noise in the room then Sesshomaru walked out blood across his chest.

"You want to talk to Kagome? Why should I let you?" Sesshomaru stood barely looking at Inuyasha.

"She needs to know that I am an idiot. She is my best friend. I haven't acted like it and I broke her heart. It's my fault she has ended up like this..." Inuyasha couldn't speak any more.

"Come in but she looks bad just so you know." Sesshomaru turned and opened the door.

Inuyasha followed his brother and found that on a large bed five healers were working around Kagome. He could smell her sweet scent as her blood covered the sheets. He took in a breath as he got closer. Kagome was pale but her heart was still going. He saw the cuts made by his wind scar and he lowered his head.

"If I just thought before I used my sword. Naraku was just waiting for me to use it. Kagome I am so sorry. I should think more like you say. Please come back Kagome. You have to keep fighting." Inuyasha touched Kagome's hand that was out of the way of the healers as he spoke.

Sesshomaru watched the half-breed was trying to make up for his actions but would it be enough to make her feel better. He felt that tug of jealousy but he knew that it was silly Inuyasha moved on he was no threat to him making Kagome his.

"Inuyasha...Kagome started to speak.

"Yes Kagome."Inuyasha spoke looking up to see weak eyes looking at him.

"Inuyasha...sit (Inuyasha slams to the ground.) Next time I scream stop please stop." Kagome spoke trying not to smile.

"Yea I deserve that." Inuyasha spoke getting up.

"Go back to Kikyo I know you care about me. I know that you running to Kikyo didn't mean you wouldn't help me. I am okay Sesshomaru is taking care of me now..." Kagome closed her eyes again as the healers moved around her shoulder.

Inuyasha turned to find Sesshomaru standing there. The two stood staring till Sesshomaru spoke first.

"This is no game. Kagome found a place with me and I will not let her go." Sesshomaru was now looking at Kagome.

"I hope so Kagome has a lot of faith in you. She might even love you." Inuyasha spoke before leaving.

Kagome was bandaged up and the healers left. Sesshomaru had new sheets made up in the bed as well as new clothes for Kagome for her outfit was ripped and torn. He smiled as her heart was stronger now. He waited as Kagome was dressed and then sent everyone out.

Sesshomaru changed into just pants as he laid down next to Kagome. He could smell her sweet scent and he smiled it was peaceful.

"Sesshomaru..." Kagome spoke suddenly.

"Kagome... Kagome are you okay?"Sesshomaru spoke as he turned to Kagome.

"You've done so much but before you leave to your room could I get a glass of water." Kagome spoke looking at the demon.

"Not a problem at all." Sesshomaru spoke getting up and getting Kagome a drink of water.

Kagome drank then once more closed her eyes taking the soft sheets and covering herself. Sesshomaru smiled as he went and laid back down next to the girl for he was in his room. 


	25. A tear for a Void and the Wind

Sango sat in her room petting Kirara over and over. She was so worried and sleep would not come. She was sitting in her kimono when there was a knock at the door. When Sango opened the door she found Miroku standing there he looked tired.

"I cannot sleep and thought you couldn't either. I thought a walk in that garden might help." Miroku spoke his voice a little tired.

"That sounds nice." Sango spoke . She turned to find Kirara asleep on the bed.

The two walked the halls silent not wanting to wake anyone else. Once outside the full moon was bright and the garden looked as if it sparkled. Sango took in a deep breath and let her tears fall.

"Sango I am sorry about Kohaku. He seemed to pass in peace." Miroku spoke standing tall looking up at the sky.

"He did. My brother is finally at peace. I am very sad that he is gone but there is something wrong. Kagome holds half of the jewel while Naraku holds the other. Kagome what kind of life will she have?" Sango looked up at Miroku tears running down her face.

"That's hard to say. I can only say this we make the time we all have the best we can. Kagome is the key that much I am sure of." Miroku spoke as Sango stood putting her head to his chest.

"What if the key means her life...? Miroku how could I live losing Kagome as well?" Sango was holding Miroku as she spoke.

"We would find a way together." Miroku spoke.

The stars seemed to move above the two as time passed and the light of new day drew close. Miroku walked Sango to her room and then to his own. Once alone Miroku looked at his hand. He would use what he had to help keep Kagome alive if it made Sango happy.

The morning broke and soon light was hitting against Kagome's eye lids. Kagome opened one eye to see that she was in a room but not one she knew. She tried to think and remembered being hit by the wind-scar and then waking to find healers over her. She put it all together and figured she had to be in Sesshomaru's castle. Kagome turned and froze as next to her still asleep was Sesshomaru. Kagome felt her body blush and tired to move when sharp burning pain hit her. Kagome let out small squeak.

"Try not to move fast. The healers said that the wind-scar though it should have killed you seemed to cause small major cuts." Sesshomaru spoke sitting up.

"I...I thought you would have gone to your room." Kagome spoke moving slow to sit up too.

"Well this is my room." Sesshomaru answered.

Kagome felt the blush coming again a need to hold Sesshomaru, to thank him. Kagome was thinking when she felt a hand on top if hers.

"I gave it great thought. This Sesshomaru cannot get you out of his head. Your safety means more to me than my own. I wish to be with you and fight by your side." Sesshomaru spoke he had to be true to himself.

"I would like that." Kagome spoke. ::::::::::::::

Lunch came to the great hall and while most of the group ate two bodies still had not joined them. Sango was worried but was sure that Kagome just needed rest. Sekitei sat at the table when the door opened.

"My lord you wish to join the others?" Sekitei spoke standing.

"Kagome felt it was time to eat so here we are." Sesshomaru spoke helping Kagome into the room.

Kagome smiled to her friends as she walked in. Sango took to her feet and ran to her friend. Sango hugged Kagome careful not to hurt her.

"I was so worried. Will you be okay?" Sango asked as Kagome sat.

"I will heal. If I hadn't used the jewel for a moment I can say it would have been worse." Kagome spoke the jewel jumping from inside her.

"It was a risk using it. As a protector you are to keep it safe but not use it." Kikyo spoke as Kagome looked to her.

"It called to me it was a female voice that asked me to use it...then it tried to join with me that's when I pulled it away. That was when I got hit. I do not wish to use this jewel I only want to send it away." Kagome spoke as a plate of fresh rice and fish was placed before her.

"Mizu send word out that the lord of the west calls all those who will follow to get ready for battle. Naraku will not be far behind. He will come and he will try to get the jewel." Sesshomaru spoke as he ate next to Kagome.

"At once my lord." Mizu spoke leaving the room.

Kagome sat in the garden Sango by her side while Sesshomaru was giving orders inside the castle. Inuyasha sat high in a tree while Kikyo sharpened her arrow heads. Miroku was sitting right outside the doors leading to the garden waiting he needed to talk to Sesshomaru.

"Kagome it's been a week now can you feel Naraku yet?" Sango asked.

"No, but he will be here soon. Sango I am sorry that there was nothing I could do for Kohaku." Kagome was looking up to the sky.

"He never should have been put through what he did. He is at peace now. Kagome it was not your fault." Sango spoke

Kagome tried to smile but there was something in the air that made her nervous.

Miroku stood as Sesshomaru came. Miroku needed to talk to someone about his dreams.

"Monk why are you not out with the others?" Sesshomaru spoke stopping in front of Miroku.

"I have been dreaming. In every dream Kagome loses her life. She stops Naraku but her life is taken each time. Theses dreams show me the jewel joining as well." Miroku let it out.

"Kagome's life...have you told the others?" Sesshomaru asked looking outside.

"No... Kagome is the key to his end but I fear that her life will be lost as well." Miroku spoke his fears taking hold.

"Kagome feels the same. She has dreams and talks in her sleep. She screams as she dies in them." Sesshomaru spoke.

"I see. Then what is your plan?" Miroku spoke.

"I do not have one. I can only hope to find a way to save her." Sesshomaru spoke starting to walk once more for the garden.

Sesshomaru was one step out when a wind came form nowhere. Sango was sent flying as Kagome seemed to be stuck.

"Kagura..." Sesshomaru spoke.

Kagome felt her body being held to the ground as Kagura appeared from above. Inuyasha jumped from his spot pulling his sword but stopped as Kanna appeared. Inuyasha growled his sword would do no good.

Kagome saw the small light holding her still as Kagura took hold of her fan.

"I will take that jewel you hold." Kagura spoke "Dance of Blades." Kagura let loss her blades.

"Sekitei! Mizu!" Sesshomaru yelled as Kagome was still unable to move.

Kagome closed her eyes till she felt a shadow over her. Large rocks appeared bouncing the wind blades to the side. Kagura was about to send another attack when a fog appeared. Kagome felt a hand pull her free and she was against Sesshomaru's chest.

"Are you alright?" Sesshomaru asked as held Kagome.

"Yes." Kagome answered

Kagura pulled her fan and the fog was gone but when she looked down Kagome was up and she was facing Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked over as Kanna was watching and though she was a void there was something there. Kagome felt a light taking hold of her once more. Kanna turned the mirror so Kagome could see a heart.

"Set her free..." Kanna spoke.

Kagome felt shocked for Kanna was giving up Kagura's heart. It was cruel of Naraku to do this. Kagome shook her head she would not. Kanna had her back to Kikyo and Inuyasha and while Inuyasha was not ready to try his sword Kikyo took her bow and sent her arrow flying. Kagome wanted to scream out but it was too late. Kanna did not turn as Kikyo's light gave the arrow the power to enter Kanna and her mirror.

"NO!" Kagome screamed.

Kanna fell to her knees and her mirror slipped from her hands. Kanna smiled as she started to fade. Kagome felt the tears as a scream from above pulled her back.  
Kagura was about to swing again when she felt her heart but it was wrong. Kagura looked down to see Kanna fall and her heart with an arrow through it.

"Damn you...Naraku." Kagura spoke as she fell to the ground. She landed and then turned to the wind she was. Kagome stood as the others seemed to rush around trying to see if Naraku was near but Kagome just stood.

"He got rid of them. He had no more use for them...he is coming to end this." Kagome spoke then turned and ran back into the castle.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled to her friend. Sango was about to take off when a hand took her shoulder.

"She went back to my room I will go get her." Sesshomaru spoke. "Sekitei, Mizu clear the lands that beast is on his way." Sesshomaru took to the castle.

Kagome sat on the bed tears falling from her eyes. So many deaths and she couldn't stop them. Kagome could feel her soul falling this was too much she had to stop him that was why she was brought to this era that she was sure of.

"Kagome...Kagome are you alright?" Kagome looked up as Sesshomaru spoke.

"He wont stop this time. He wants the jewel to be whole." Kagome spoke looking down.

"He also wants you. Kagome we will stop him." Sesshomaru spoke sitting down next to the girl.

"At what cost so many have died. If I could stop him and just my life was to be taken so you all could live." Kagome started to cry.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome into his arms the fear was back Kagome would give up everything for them. Kagome felt her heart jump and she suddenly saw it all clear. Kagome looked up at the great lord of the west and before he could say a word she pulled her lips to his and kissed him.

Sesshomaru at first was in shock but pulled Kagome closer to him kissing her back. Sesshomaru moved his hand through Kagome's hair and for a moment he wished time would freeze.

Time moved and the two pulled back.

"I don't care what happens later but I need you to know that I...I love you Sesshomaru. I am glad to have found you and if I cannot stop Naraku and live I will die knowing I had something great." Kagome spoke her eyes bright.

Sesshomaru had no words as Kagome placed her head to his chest. He couldn't think of losing her but her ability to see what needed to be done he knew that was what drew him to her.

"Kagome I will do what I can to help you no matter what happens." Sesshomaru spoke.

"I know." Kagome answered as they sat. 


	26. The Jewel is whole is this the end?

Kagome spent as much time as she could with those she cared for as a dark cloud moved towards them. The weeks passed with many demons coming to Sesshomaru's call. Kagome saw the demons with weapons and great power but still she knew that it wasn't enough.

While the group ate dinner Kagome was thinking.

"Kagome...Naraku why do you think he let Kanna and Kagura go?" Miroku spoke as he sipped his tea.

"He doesn't want any lose ends. He is coming to end this any way he can. There will be no running away or escaping. Naraku will have all the power or none." Kagome spoke as the jewel moved inside her.

"The jewel, do you think he will be able to use it?" Kikyo asked.

"No...as long as I hold my ground the jewel cannot give him true power." Kagome answered.

The group fell silent that meant he would try to take Kagome as well it was his only way.

"This will end with his death and the jewel will be set free." Sesshomaru spoke though the words were still hollow he had no idea how to make it true.

"All you need is the right wish." Kagome spoke smiling at Sesshomaru.

Kagome was already in bed when Sesshomaru walked in. Sesshomaru smiled as Kagome looked at peace here alone where only they could be.

"Those who have come are ready when Naraku does show his face." Sesshomaru spoke getting into bed.

"It wont be enough. The jewel is the key." Kagome spoke.  
Sesshomaru reached and took Kagome's hand.

"Kagome when he does come I need to ask you one thing. Give us a head start stay here safe while my men try to weaken him. I know you need to fight but let me try to give you help." Sesshomaru spoke

Kagome could see the love in Sesshomaru's eyes.

"I will give you a head start." Kagome spoke kissing Sesshomaru on the cheek.

The two settled down for the night Kagome's head on Sesshomaru's chest falling asleep to his heart beat.

Naraku floated in his dark cloud holing his jewel the true evil inside talking to him.

"You must be careful for that girl will try to purify us." The malice spoke.

"She wont get the chance once I take over her body we will have her." Naraku laughed.

"Take care demon she holds the jewel with my enemy don't let your guard down." The malice spoke as Naraku took in the jewel once more.

Naraku smiled he sent the Wind and Void to try and weaken Kagome. It was a slim chance but they were no more use to him so their deaths were nothing but a means to an end. Naraku pulled his power and as he crossed the woods his darkness burned the trees to the ground, animals who couldn't get away turned to bones. This was the start of his rule and all those in his way would die.  
::::::::::::::::::

Kagome sat with Sango in the large room she shared with Sesshomaru going over things.

"This room is very nice Kagome. Sesshomaru seems different now." Sango spoke looking up at her friend.

"I think it more we found his true self. He doesn't hate humans he just doesn't want to fail like he thought his father did. He says he cares for me greatly. I love him Sango and no matter whats happens I have no regrets." Kagome said with a large smile.

Sango smiled as she could see that her friend was showing hope outside but if you looked inside her eyes you could see that there was a part of Kagome that saw death. Sango hugged her best friend. The two sat together tears in each others eyes.

"Kagome what do you think will happen when Naraku gets here?" Sango asked half knowing.

"He will come for me and the jewel. This battle will go on till the jewel meets at last. I cannot say what will happen to me or to Naraku but I wish for this to end." Kagome spoke holding Sango's hands.

"That is why we are going to give you the chance to end this with your life." Both girls turned to find Sesshomaru at the door.

"That's right you really are going to wait while we try to break Naraku down." Sango spoke as Kagome started to stand.

Kagome smiled as Sesshomaru walked in and then nodded to Sango she would give them time to try but she would not lose them.

Kagome was washing her hair and could hear Sesshomaru already getting into bed. Kagome smiled if she could stay like this she would be happy. She could just stay here and be a girl. Then she shook her head that was not how this would end. Kagome was brought here to save the world and she couldn't stop trying.

Kagome walked out in a sleep kimono and got into bed. Sesshomaru was about to drift into sleep when Kagome kissed his cheek then placed her head on his chest. Sesshomaru put his hand through Kagome's long black hair and took in a deep breath her scent he would miss if he could not save her.

Kagome woke to the castle horns blowing and Sesshomaru was already up. Kagome could see that the grounds outside her window were black and the trees right outside the castle walls were starting to burn.

"He's here." Kagome spoke.

"He is but you made me a promise. I need you to give us time before coming out." Sesshomaru spoke as he placed his spiked chest guard on.

"I'll do my best but you guys cannot put yourselves in too much danger." Kagome spoke as Sesshomaru picked up his sword. Kagome followed her dear demon out into the hall where the others were waiting.

"You better stay in here long enough for me to wipe out Naraku." Inuyasha spoke his sword over his shoulder.

"I will let you all try." Kagome spoke as the group ran outside and she was left alone in the hall.

Kagome was sitting on the bed she could hear the sounds of the army fighting against whatever Naraku was tossing at them. Tears started to fill Kagome's eyes. This was not what she wanted when she came here so long ago. Kagome held to the jewel as it came to her palm.

"I want to end this...I have to stop him before he burns this world to the ground." Kagome started to cry her tears falling onto the jewel.

"Are you willing to do anything to stop this" Kagome looked down as a female voice came from the jewel.

"Yes." Kagome spoke as from the jewel a form appeared.

Kagome took a deep breathe as the great miko stood before her the one who's soul created the jewel. She stood and a soft smile was on her face.

"What it takes to stop the demon you call Naraku means the jewel must become whole while half is filled with life while the other is pure malice. When forced to join the malice will pull this Naraku into the jewel body and soul to protect it from the inside. There is a catch you have joined with me and as such when the jewel is forced together...

"I will be pulled into the jewel as well." Kagome cut the great miko off. "I understand." Kagome stood as the jewel entered her palm.

Sesshomaru held tight to his sword as Naraku sent puppets down to fight in his place. Sango was up and tossing hiraikotsu wiping puppet after puppet from sight.

"Sekitei, Mizu lead the men push this demon back!" Sesshomaru ordered as he stood he could feel Kagome and she wouldn't stay back much longer.

Sekitei pulled the earth and sent it flying towards Naraku up in the clouds.

"Nothing will stand in my way." Naraku spoke as his tentacles took hold of the earth and aimed for Sekitei.

Miroku saw the rocks and he wasted no time. He opened the wind tunnel and pulled the stones from Naraku's grasp. Miroku turned back to try and pull Naraku down when the poison bugs appeared. He held tight he couldn't take them in not yet.

Inuyasha jumped from behind sword held tight no Kanna meant he could sent his attacks.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled letting the sword fly.

Kikyo pulled back her arrow filling with a great blue light. Once the wind scar was flying her arrow joined it. The arrow flew with the wind scar swirling around it. Everyone watched as it came close to Naraku who did not move. The arrow hit the cloud Naraku stood on. Naraku fell landed on the ground. The group felt the vibrations from his demon aura.

"This wont end well. Kagome will be mine and then the jewel." Naraku spoke as his body changed so he was covered in spikes.

"Never. Kagome will never be yours!" Sesshomaru held his sword ready to send another attack.

Kagome walked out just as Sesshomaru was pulling his sword Kagome could see those already dead and her heart couldn't take it any more.

"No!"Kagome yelled as she ran to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stopped as Kagome took hold of him. She had been crying and Sesshomaru could see a light inside her eyes.

"I love you lord Sesshomaru. I am happy truly happy. I trust you more than I trust myself." Kagome spoke then kissed Sesshomaru. "Please forgive me." Kagome spoke into Sesshomaru's ear as she pulled back.

Kagome jumped away as she started to glow. When Sesshomaru reached out for her he felt her power pushing him back.

"Kagome!" Sango screamed as Kagome started to walk towards Naraku.

Naraku smiled Kagome walked to him no weapons in her hands. He felt his heart craving to touch her. Kagome was getting closer when Kikyo let another arrow fly but as it came close to Kagome it fell to the floor. Kagome kept walking.

"What the hell is she doing?" Inuyasha yelled as he watched Kagome now inched from Naraku.

"Stopping Naraku." Sesshomaru spoke putting back his sword.

Kagome was now face to face with the monster who could only smile.

"You came back to me." Naraku spoke as a hand pulled Kagome closer by her waist.

"This will end Naraku." Kagome spoke as she was looking for his jewel.

Kagome knew that she would hate what she did next but it would allow her to find the jewel. Kagome pulled her lips to Naraku's. Naraku was in shock but pulled Kagome closer his human heart lost for a moment. Kagome was letting her mind race till she finally found it.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha let out as they watched Kagome kiss Naraku.

"What better way to catch him off guard." Sango spoke tears running down her face.

Kagome waited then before Naraku knew what happened she pushed her palm into Naraku's chest. Naraku pulled back fear taking hold. A bright light started to break out as Kagome pushed harder. Then an explosion of light sent Kagome and Naraku to the floor. Everyone looked up as the jewel joined together. Kagome felt the tears as she turned back to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru ran to Kagome his heart knew that something was wrong.

"Please forgive me." Kagome spoke again

"I forgive you my love." Sesshomaru spoke placing a hand on Kagome's face.

"What have you done!" Naraku screamed as he got up.

Kagome did not turn as Naraku was about to reach out to her. The jewel flashed and a black light took hold of Naraku.  
"I told you to never let the guard down." The malice spoke as it pulled Naraku in.

That is when the group realized what was going on. Sesshomaru pulled Kagome to him.

"Why" Sesshomaru asked.

"This is the only way to stop him. I leave it to you to destroy the jewel." Kagome spoke as the two kissed once more.

A bright light took hold of Kagome and she faded into the jewel. The jewel finally sealed together and fell to the ground. Sesshomaru reached out and took hold of the jewel.

"I will not fail you Kagome." Sesshomaru spoke as he turned to his castle and walked in. 


	27. The end

TWO YEARS LATER:

Sesshomaru sat at his desk working on paper work for two villages that were at odds. He was taking a break when a flash made him look over. There under glass sat the jewel in a swirl of black and pink. In two years Sesshomaru had kept the jewel safe from those seeking to use it.

Sesshomaru kept his promise he would make the right wish and end this. The only problem was that every time he thought he was close the fear that he would never feel Kagome again made him stop. He was stuck he didn't know the right wish. He knew that it had to be the one wish that made the jewel gone forever.

Sesshomaru was still in thought when there was a soft knock on the door. When Sesshomaru allowed the door to be opened and found Mizu standing in the doorway.

"My lord you have guests." Mizu spoke.

"I will meet them in the garden." Sesshomaru spoke.

Sesshomaru stood taking the jewel and placing it in his pocket.

Sango sat in the garden Kirara on her lap. Miroku stood behind her as the wind blew against them.

"He's added so many flowers in just a year." Sango spoke as the wind carried on it the scent of so many flowers.

"Seems each year he adds more." Miroku spoke as a sound from behind made him turn.

"The more I add the closer to Kagome's scent I get." Sesshomaru spoke a faint smile on hsi face.

The group stood in silence for a moment before Sango stood. She faced Sesshomaru and handed him papers.

"Reports from the outer edges or the western lands. Any demon who is after the jewel that we could find was taken care of." Sango spoke looking over to see the jewel in Sesshomaru's pocket.

'Nice work. Any news of that idiot brother of mine and his little priestess?" Sesshomaru spoke taking the papers.

"We heard that they were taking to some springs in the hopes to help Kikyo gain some more power. She plans on taking that jewel and purifying it." Miroku spoke.

"I see their still being foolish thinking I would let this jewel out of my sight." Sesshomaru spoke with a smile.

The three walked into the great hall where they sat and ate. Sesshomaru knew that his brother would be showing up so enough.

"Inuyasha if we just explain to him I am sure he will hand it over." Kikyo spoke walking next to Inuyasha.

"I told you before he wont hand that jewel over not as long as he believes Kagome is alive in it." Inuyasha spoke looking at the ground.

"We will just have to explain to him there is no way she could be alive after two years in there." Kikyo spoke as the castle came into view.

:::::::::::::::  
Sesshomaru waited at the gate doors as Inuyasha and Kikyo walked up. Kikyo smiled and Sesshomaru could see the aura Kikyo was trying to push out.

"Welcome back it's been a while." Sesshomaru spoke as the two walked in.

"We had a lot to think about." Kikyo spoke as she walked on.

Once inside the great hall Sango and Miroku watched as Kikyo walked right up to Sesshomaru.

"You need to hand over the jewel. It's time for me to purify it and then seal it." Kikyo spoke her hand out.

"This jewel will be sent away by being purified. You will not have this jewel for I will be making the wish that sends it from this world." Sesshomaru spoke.

"That's fine, then do it. What's keeping you from just doing it?" Inuyasha barked.

"I want to make the right wish that let will free Kagome as well." Sesshomaru spoke the jewel giving off a warm light.

"Come now it's been two years the girl is nothing but a soul inside that jewel now." Kikyo spoke.

Sesshomaru waited as Kikyo took a fighting stance and was about to charge. Kikyo placed her hands together her aura filling around her and then sent it flying. Sesshomaru pulled two hands forward stopping the power with his own. Inuyasha was open mouthed his brother had two arms.

"This happens when he is close to the jewel. Kagome seems to give him back the arm that was taken." Sango spoke standing.

"We should go to the great tree and I will show you all what truly lives in the jewel." Sesshomaru said his arm fading as he walked out the door.

Deep in the western woods stood the demon tree. He smiled as Sesshomaru walked up to him.

"Old friend its been a long time how may I help you?" The demon tree spoke.

Sesshomaru and the others stopped right before the tree as Sesshomaru pulled out the jewel.

"Show them. Please show them inside the jewel." Sesshomaru bowed presenting the jewel.

The tree reached out took hold of the jewel and before them a huge screen appeared. The group was in shock as two figures appeared.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha spoke.

Kagome sat on a large rock her hair long and her eyes bright while she sat the world around her turned dark and Naraku jumped from the darkness to attack.

"Come on we do this all the time." Kagome spoke jumping from her spot.

Naraku's arms grew following Kagome into th air. Kagome's aura covered her as she pulled a sword cutting the arms from her. Kagome landed and the darkness turned to an open field with flowers.

"I will kill you!" Naraku yelled as he attacked once more.

Kagome pulled the sword to the front one foot on the floor the other pulled up to her knee. Kagome once more closed her eyes and as Naraku was about to cover her she sent the sword forward and Naraku froze. The sword was through his chest.

"I've won. You are now one with this jewel it's fate is yours. As long as I keep you at bay My fate is not with you!" Kagome's aura filled the space between them sending Naraku flying.  
Kagome stood she had grown into a woman inside the jewel and with it a sense of peace.

"That brat half-demon with make the wrong wish." Naraku started to laugh.

"Inuyasha is not the one who will make the wish...He is not the one who holds the jewel. Kikyo does not hold it either." Kagome spoke as a large pond appeared. Kagome started to walk into the water.

"If they do not hold it then who does?" Naraku spoke now sitting by the edge of the water.

"Sesshomaru of course." Kagome spoke a large smile on her face as she pulled water over her face cleaning it of dirt.

"That demon then you fate is to die. He will make the wrong wish." Naraku started to laugh.

"Really. When we were fighting and I finally killed you how do you think I did it. It happened when he just so happened to be holding the jewel. He will make the right wish and you and the jewel will be gone!' Kagome was screaming the water turning to steam.

"I doubt that girl." A darkness spoke as it took hold of Kagome pulling her to the ground.

Kagome pulled trying to break free as Naraku was now above her.

"You will join me forever." Naraku spoke now face to face with Kagome.

"Never." Kagome spoke as a spark of light shot from nowhere and set her free. Naraku slowing started moving back as to avoid being purified.

The tree pulled the jewel free handing it back to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru took the jewel placing it back behind his spike plate. He turned to Kikyo and Inuyasha.

"Now that you see that Kagome is alive now do you see why I will not hand over the jewel. " Sesshomaru started to walk back through the woods towards his castle.

Sango and Miroku walked next to the man they now looked at as their lord. He was kind when the time allowed but never was one to let what was right get in the way of what he wanted. They came to the field that lead to the great castle when a hoard of demons appeared.

"Move out of our way! Hiraikotsu!:" Sango yelled as she released her weapon.

"Take this you monsters." Miroku released his scrolls as he spoke.

Sesshomaru felt a pulse from inside his shield. He knew his other hand was back but he still pulled his sword with the hand that was truly his. He pulled back letting go of the dragon strike.

Demon after demon fell in front of the group till those still alive ran for there lives for life meant more to them than the jewel. Sesshomaru walked to his hall the others right behind him

"Those demons will only be back and when you fail they will take the jewel." Kikyo spoke standing a little taller acting more like her old miko self.

"Who says I will fail. This Sesshomaru has been planing for these last years." Sesshomaru spoke as Miroku and Sango stood by his side.

Inuyasha felt a chill run down his spine and then it hit him that Sesshomaru was ready.

"Jewel... I want to make my wish." Sesshomaru spoke taking hold of the jewel.

The jewel started to shake and then the world around them went black.

Kagome was in a world of flowers when everything around her started to shake and before she could move Naraku wrapped his body around hers.

"He's finally called to me... he will fail you and then you will belong to me." Naraku spoke as he held tighter to Kagome.

Kagome knew that since the jewel was called that her power was weak and to fight now was not smart. Kagome felt Naraku start to pull her high as a group of people started to appear.

Sesshomaru found that he was standing inside the jewel once his eyes could see again. He looked to find that the jewel brought the others as well.

"You called on me." The voice of malice spoke.

"I did." Sesshomaru answered.

"You want to make a wish?" The sweet voice of the great miko asked.

"I am ready." Sesshomaru spoke.

"Are you really?" Naraku spoke as his face appeared. "You really think you know the right wish?" Naraku started to laugh as he brought Kagome down into view.

Sango wanted to run to Kagome but Sesshomaru stopped her. Miroku felt a dark chill around them. Kikyo wanted to use her spiritual power but a wind knocked her over Inuyasha ran to catch her.

"This is our world and in it you all have no power." The malice spoke.

"Sesshomaru are you ready to make your wish?" The great miko spoke as a light cut through Naraku and Kagome landed on the ground.

Kagome stood as she smiled as she walked up and touched Sesshomaru's face.

"I am ready/" Sesshomaru spoke. "Now I know why you brought the others. You think I am going to make the wrong wish." Sesshomaru spoke while looking into Kagome's eyes.

Naraku was sliding through the dark he was waiting when he made the wish he would return to the world of the living.

"My wish...Kagome...My wish is...jewel dissappear." Sesshomaru spoke and there was silence.

"NO!" Naraku screamed as his body was starting to be pulled into darkness. "How dare you!" Naraku then was gone.

"I see you made the right wish. Thank you." The great miko spoke as she stood her soul was breaking free.

"I wont leave without making you pay girl." The malice spoke Kagome standing a smile on her face.

The darkness broke into light as the jewel in Sesshomaru's hand turned to dust. Sango blinked as Kagome stood before them.

"I knew you would do it." Kagome spoke running to Sesshomaru and placing her lips to his. "Even if you didn't get what you want." Kagome smiled as she stood before her true love.

Kagome let a tear fall as from nowhere a hand took hold and she was gone.

"Kagome!" The group screamed.

Sesshomaru sat as he pulled a piece of paper from his chest plate.

"The jewel will grant the wish you ask but the malice will always mess it up. That is why wishing for simple things will grant nothing but trouble. If you can truly wish the right wish you may never see me again." Sesshomaru stopped reading.

"You made the wish even if it meant Kagome was taken from you?" Sango spoke.

"Kagome would have done the same. The malice feared her and thus would do what it could to get rid of her" Sesshomaru spoke.

The group was in shock where was Kagome this time for the jewel was gone.

"The well." Inuyasha spoke. "He sent her to the well I bet it sent her back home." Inuyasha spoke.

"Then let us travel to the well and see what Kaede can tell us." Sango spoke looking over to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded and the group started to pack for the three day trip.

Kagome found that she was in a world between worlds. She was trapped in the well. She smiled the malice could only do this which meant she was alive at lest. Kagome froze for she was not alone.

"How are you here?" Kagome spoke as the great Miko appeared.

"I too have the power to give and take. You and that boy were able to look past what you two wanted but do what was best for the world. I can grant you this gift.. I can only open one side of this well. You can pass through but once you do the well will explode and be no use." The miko spoke and Kagome was left with a choice.

Inuyasha landed with Kikyo on his back to the open ground where the well sat. He froze for the well was in pieces. Sango and Miroku landed next on top of Kirara and Sango held in her screams. Sesshomaru landed and a part of him was broken he was holding on that there was a loop hole that he could have used.

The group looked on for a while in a soft breeze the well was gone that was true.

"We should go ask Kaede." Kikyo spoke a part of her happy this was over.

The others walked on as the small hut came into view. The towns people worked in the fields as the group walked passed. Sesshomaru was lost in thought he had given these people peace but at what cost.

Kikyo walked in first to find Kaede at her pot mixing what looked like soup. The sweet elderly priestess looked up and smiled at the group.

"Now it's been some time since I last saw all of you. How may I help you all?" Kaede asked as Kikyo and Inuyasha sat down. Sango and Miroku sat next but Sesshomaru stood he felt like there was something in the air that he knew.

"We came to ask what you know about the well?" Kikyo spoke.

"Oh yes the well. It exploded about two days ago. It was very loud and caused many of the men to run to the woods. We came to find the well in pieces." Kaede spoke.

"Do you know what caused the well to explode?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, I haven't a clue. You can ask her though." Kaede spoke pointing outside.

The group looked out the door to a girl standing in the fields talking with a group of children. Her long raven hair blowing in the wind. She started to laugh and her voice lifted everyone's soul. Kagome turned as she heard Kaede call her name. She smiled at the kids as she walked back towards the hut.

"Kaede is every... " Kagome froze as she saw the group inside the hut. Kagome smiled as she was about to open her mouth again.

"Why are you still here?" Kikyo spoke her voice harsh. "Inuyasha is mine so why are you here?" Kikyo moved closer to Kagome this time.

"Kikyo stop. Kagome what happened?" Inuyasha asked as Kagome seemed to be in shock.

"The malice sent me to the well. I was stuck in between the two worlds. I was lost and alone. I was about to let go when the great miko appeared. She smiled and gave me her last gift. She could open one side and then the well was sure to close forever. I would have gone home but I have been gone for so long now that going home held nothing for me. Here I could start a life learn a trade. I came to be with..." Kagome was cut off by Kikyo now in her face.

"Inuyasha does not need you to be with him. You think just because..." Kagome put her hand over Kikyo's mouth.

"I came to be with the great lord Sesshomaru. I know that I have no future with Inuyasha other than a good friend. Kikyo he is your great love and I will never get in the way. Sesshomaru I came back so that I could be with you. Even if I just work as a healer in your castle." Kagome turned as she spoke bowing her head to Sesshomaru.

"You came back for me. Kagome..." Sesshomaru was taken back this girl was willing to do anything to be with him.

Kagome had her head down when she felt a pair of hands pull her into a body. She felt Sesshomaru's heart racing.

"I thought I had lost you forever even though I made the right wish. I want you to come home stay as my mate help me rule the western lands." Sesshomaru held tighter to Kagome.

"I hate to brake this happy moment but Kagome what happened to the well?" Sango asked as Kagome turned to her.

"That. Well I opened my eyes to find the open sky and was about to climb out when I heard laughing and the well just exploded and I was sent flying. Kaede found me and I have been resting and waiting for you guys since." Kagome spoke with a smile.

"Wait how did you know we would come?" Miroku asked.

"I figured one of you would like to check the well and the others would join." Kagome spoke.

"That's was smart. Now we should be heading back soon." Sesshomaru spoke.

Two days had past since the group found Kagome and it was time to set out on their new paths. Kikyo and Inuyasha were going to stay and make a new home near Kaede's small town were they could raise children and just be normal. Sango and Miroku wanted to fight for Sesshomaru's army and so were joining him back home. Kagome got more than she ever wanted as she took Sesshomaru as her mate and would help him rule over the western lands for as long as she could. 


End file.
